Light of My Life
by JaneTristanDoe
Summary: AU. Sakura and her family go on an expedition in Hong Kong, but something happens along the way and she finds herself in the house of a stranger... *Translation from the fic "Luz da Minha Vida" by Andréa Meiouh*
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank Andréa Meiouh for letting me translate this. She's a very good writer and I hope you'll like her story.

Also, it's the first time I'm translating a story, so forgive all of my errors and don't flame! Give constructive criticism.

**Light of My Life**

**b****y** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 1**_

_A long time ago…_

The prairie was covered in snow. With the morning sun, the white vastness hurt the eyes. But the young warrior was alert. The enemy was approaching, he could feel it. His eyes, vigilant, observed everything, tireless, like a predator waiting for his pray. His heart was beating fast. This was the day, his chance to prove to the clan his true value. He was Li Xiaolang and he would show to everyone he was capable of walking his own path.

Suddenly, a strident scream was heard. Xiaolang drew his sword and together with his companions, initiated a wild gallop, bound for the struggle of his life.

_Five years later…_

Sakura, her brother, Touya, and her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, were riding in a calm wood.

"The plants here are wonderful," said the older man, excited with the beauty and the variety of the vegetable sorts of the place. "Can we stop for a while?" He asked to the guide that was accompanying them. "I want to draw some of the specimens…"

"I'm very sorry, professor. Were in a dangerous region… There are thieves around and, besides, it's getting dark," the man answered, with a worried expression. "It's better if we hurry our pace."

"Let's make a short stop," Touya ordered. "We'll drink some water, take care of the horses, my dad will do his drawing and then we continue."

They lifted a small camp. Sakura was happy. It was her first time in participating in an expedition with her father, who was an illustrious professor at Tokyo University. She used the resting moment to move away a little, in order to do her necessities. When she was returning, she heard noises of hooves. Her brother was probably looking for her. She walked faster. She stopped upon hearing screams. She ran and, while getting closer, the scene that was graced upon her left her horrified: a group of hooligans were attacking the caravan used for research. She saw her father being stabbed. Her brother was fighting desperately. He turned and stared at her.

"SAKURA! RUN!" he yelled. That moment of distraction was fatal to him. His opponent hit him with an accurate and lethal blow.

The young girl ran the fastest she could. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. She couldn't believe it. Her father and brother were killed by assailants. She was all alone in the world. There was no-one left. She tripped on a root, but didn't have the strength to get up. She wanted to die along with her family.

"Now, now… What do we have here?" A masculine voice, a bit slurred, spoke behind her. She didn't realize she was followed. She turned and saw a terrifying man. Disheveled hair, bulging eyes, rotten teeth and a foul odor. Sakura trembled. "Wanna have fun, beauty?" the man suggested, getting closer.

The poor girl started crawling, trying to escape from that nightmare, however not successfully. The attacker pulled her legs and tried to kiss her. Shouting and kicking the maximum she could master, Sakura managed to put some blows on her aggressor, but that only left him more irritated.

"Stay quiet!" He grunted, while punching her face. Sakura's world spun and started to fade. Her last coherent thought was only one wish: for everything to end as soon as possible.

--

Two people observed a young girl who lied on a bed.

"How is she?" The man asked.

His companion answered in a low voice. "Well… She suffered lots of aggressions, but they will heal quickly. Mu Bai arrived just in time, managing to avoid happening something more serious."

The stranger agreed. "Take care of her, Lau Ma. Warn me when she wakes up."

"Yes, master."

--

They were all joined in a beautiful flowered field: Sakura, her father, her mother and her brother.

"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "We're together again, just like in the old days!"

"You shouldn't be here, Sakura," said Nadeshiko Kinomoto, lightly caressing her daughter's face. "This is not your place, honey."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "But, mommy… Why can't I be with you? I want it so much…"

The beautiful woman with an angelic figure smiled. Fujitaka answered in her place. "We know that, honey…. And we also wish you to stay with us… However, you have a destiny to fulfill… You need to walk your own path."

"Take care, monster," her brother said before disappearing.

"NO! TOUYA! DADDY! MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she desperately yelled.

"Bye, honey. We'll soon see each other again," it was Nadeshiko's turn to disappear.

"MOMMY! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

"You will never be alone, my love," said Fujitaka with his sweet smile. "We will always be with you." He started to fade away. "Don't forget that, honey. Goodbye!"

"NOOOOO!"

Sakura's yells were heard by everyone in the house. Lau Ma quickly ran to the bedroom where the unexpected guest was installed, to find her seated on the bed, hugging her knees and crying desperately. She approached slowly. "Young lady…" she called. "Is everything alright?"

Sakura raised her head and saw an unknown woman. The fit of hysterical crying began to lessen. "Where am I?" she wanted to know.

"Don't worry…" Lau Ma answered. "You're in a safe place now. No-one is going to hurt you here." While she was talking, the woman served a mug of water. She spread it out to Sakura. "Here. Drink some and try to calm down."

The young girl accepted the water. While she was drinking, she remembered the facts that occurred before. Her father and her brother were killed. And she… She couldn't remember. "What happened to me?" she asked, still sniffing.

Lau Ma sat on the edge of the bed. "You were very hurt, but I took care of your injuries and you'll soon be well. Now, lay down. You have to rest a lot."

Sakura obeyed without protesting. "Thank you for taking care of me" she thanked.

Lau Ma only smiled and caressed her hair. "You don't have to thank me… Now sleep," she softly ordered.

It was a cold and moonless night. Winter was coming. Xiaolang decided to leave his room to walk a little. Steps resonated behind him. "How is she?" he asked to his assistant and best friend, Mu Bai, who approached.

"She fell asleep again. Lau Ma thinks she had a nightmare," the man answered.

"That's normal after all she's been through," Xiaolang paused. "What's her group situation?"

Mu Bai breathed deeply. "All dead. I arrived in time to avoid her rape by one of the wrongdoers, but the rest I couldn't save."

The two men stopped walking. "Do you know who did it?" Xiaolang questioned.

"They were Ken's men," answered Mu Bai.

"Ken…" Xiaolang's face twisted with hate. "Reunite a group of men and do a patrol. See if you can find any more signals from Ken and his buddies around. Use that time to do a decent funeral to the murdered ones," he ordered.

"That has been already taken care of, master."

"Great. Then let's train." They walked to the training area. Xiaolang's mind boiled. _'Ken… What are you doing here? How did you manage to find me?'_ he thought, irritated.

In the next morning, Sakura woke up feeling better. She didn't have any more dreams that night. She stood up from the bed and walked to the sink to wash her face. She got scared with the image she saw in the mirror. A big bruise covered the right side of her face, from the right eye, which was bruised, to the chin. Images came to mind. A dirty and foul man grabbing her, ripping off her clothes. She started to cry again. She lost her family, her innocence and on top of all that, she got mutilated. Why would she go on living?

The bedroom door opened and a young woman, approximately her age, came in. She was carrying on her hand a clay jug and a clean towel. Her smile vanished in seeing Sakura crying. "What's the matter, young lady? Are you hurting?" she asked, preoccupied.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was rap—" the young girl with green eyes couldn't finish her phrase.

"Simply because you weren't," answered Lau Ma, putting the jug on top of the furniture.

Sakura was confused. "How so? I remember that man beating me…"

The other woman gave a kind and understanding smile. "Yes… Actually, he slammed you a lot, but he couldn't finish the service… My brother was passing by that area, heard your screams and saved you."

"So he saved my life," Sakura said with distant eyes. "Maybe it would have been better if he had left me there to die."

"Don't say that!" Lau Ma exclaimed. "A young and pretty woman like yourself has her whole life ahead of her. You shouldn't wish to die."

"I may be young, but I'm not pretty," Sakura answered, disheartened. "Look at me… I look like a monster… Who would be interested in someone like me…"

Lau Ma tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry about that," she said, grabbing her chin and raising her face to put the ointment. "Very soon the swollen will decrease, the purple color will disappear and you'll be good as new. Trust me."

Sakura gave her a weak smile. "Thank you," she said, while watching the other young woman clean her hand and picking a hairbrush. The delicate way in which she was treated made her more relaxed.

"You know what?" Lau Ma started, while brushing the brown hairs of the guest. "I still don't know your name."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she answered. "And you?"

"You can call me Lau Ma, young lady Sakura. I will take care of you while you're staying here."

"Is this your house?"

"No," Lau Ma answered. "I just work here. This is my master's house, Li Xiaolang."

"Then I should be thanking him for everything you've done for me…" said Sakura. But she soon realized that Lau Ma got a bit bothered. "What is it, Lau Ma?"

The Chinese gave her a yellow smile. She knew her master wouldn't receiver her. He was explicitly strict in declaring he didn't want the guest near his rooms. Everyone should take good care of her, but they couldn't let her get near the west wing of the mansion, the wing reserved for him.

"It's nothing, miss," Lau Ma answered. "Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes! I'm starving," said Sakura, embarrassed, while her stomach grunted, in hopes of a morning coffee.

"Then let's go to the kitchen! I'm going to prepare you a marvelous breakfast!" The shadow that covered Lau Ma's eyes vanished. She was already taking a liking to the young lady who was directed to her cares.

"I prefer not to leave the room, Lau Ma…" Sakura lowered her head. "I don't the others to see me like this."

The other woman swung her head, categorically denying. "You can't lock yourself in this room the whole time. Besides, walking a little, sunbathing, breathe fresh air, won't do you wrong… On the contrary. Now, get up and let's go!"

Sakura was still hesitant. "But I don't have any clothes…" she tried to argue, but was interrupted.

"We've got lots of clothes for you to wear… You just need to choose!" answered Lau Ma, while opening a trunk, which was leaned on the wall of the bedside table.

The green eyed girl got closer and touched one piece of clothing. "What beautiful clothes! Who are they?" she asked, curious.

"My master's sisters. They got married a few years ago and left various personal items here. They're all cleaned and well preserved. You can take whatever you want," the employee said, smiling.

Sakura grabbed a clear-green kimono, caressing it, feeling the soft texture of the silk… There were various things inside the trunk. It would be wonderful to be able to use something so delicate… She gave her first genuine smile. "I think you're right, Lau Ma. It would do me some good to get out a little…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

Mu Bai was in the kitchen when he saw his older sister approaching accompanied by a beautiful young woman. The two were talking lively. The boy deducted it was the girl he had saved. She was really pretty, despite all the grazes and bruises.

"Good morning," he saluted them.

"Good morning, Mu Bai," Lau Ma greeted him. "This is Miss Sakura Kinomoto, brother. Miss Sakura, this is my younger brother, Mu Bai," she introduced them.

"He smiled without taking his eyes off the visitor. "I see you're recovering well, miss."

Sakura graciously bent over. "I would like to thank you for saving me. I will be eternally grateful to you."

The young man noticed her polite way of speaking and her refined manners. She must be from a rich and important family. But now she was all alone in the world. "You don't need to thank me… I only did what anyone in my situation would do. I helped a person in danger. Now, eat while the food is warm."

The three ate calmly. Sakura was feeling more and more safe as time went by. Nobody had commented her looks. Lau Ma has done a great job, helping her getting dressed and fastening her hair. She was a really sweet person. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Mr. Mu Bai, I would like to speak with your master…. You think he could receive me?"

Mu Bai choked upon hearing those words. Master Li had been clear in his orders. He didn't want the girl to see him. He looked at her with grief, feeling bad for having to lie. "He isn't around, miss. He had to travel with urgency. I don't know when he'll be back…"

"Ah… That's too bad… I wanted to thank him too… He was very kind to me, letting me stay here until I recover…" said Sakura, a little disappointed with not being able to speak with her savior.

The two siblings looked at each other. "I'm sure master Li would be flattered with your thanks, miss," Lau Ma said. "But I'm certain he would order you to get a lot of rest until you're completely fine."

--

The night was beautiful, despite the cold. Sakura looked at the starry sky through the window of her bedroom. A gentle breeze caressed her face and hair, making her feel much better. She has spent the day with Lau Ma, getting acquainted with the big mansion of its benefactor, Li Xiaolang. The rooms were huge and had very pretty furniture and sets. But there was something about the place that was bothering her. In spite of the gentleness of the employees and all the luxury that surrounded her, Sakura realized they were hiding something from her. Okay, so she was an outsider. A temporary guest… She shouldn't feel bothered about anything… She sighed heavily. That was when she heard strange noises. That immediately incited her curiosity. She picked up a robe and discreetly left the room, trying to find the place where the noises were coming from.

Everyone was already sleeping and the candles had been put out. She noticed that the sound was coming from the west part of the house, the part Lau Ma said was reserved to her boss. She got even more curious. If master Li wasn't at home, then who was making those noises in his rooms?

It was difficult locating herself in that big and dark mansion. Suddenly, she tripped on a furniture and fell, knocking it down. If she wanted to pass unknown, she failed miserably. She soon heard steps coming in her direction.

"Who's there?" a deep voice sounded in the hall.

Sakura trembled, frightened. She would get a sermon from that stranger, she was sure. "It-it's me, Sakura Kinomoto… I'm sorry for bothering…" she stuttered, still on the floor.

"What are you doing here? You should be in your room!" the man shouted.

A heavy silence followed. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't capable… Then she heard Lau Ma's voice.

"Miss Sakura!? What are you doing here?"

The Chinese women got closer, carrying a candle. Sakura internally thanked her for the interruption and the light she brought. She wanted to see her angry interlocutor. She turned in the direction she thought he would be, but didn't see anybody. She frowned.

"Miss Sakura? Is everything alright?" Lau Ma asked again.

"Lau Ma… Who was the man that was here?" the green-eyed woman wanted to know.

"There's no-one here, miss…" the other answered.

"Sakura got up. "But there was somebody. I saw! I mean… I heard him… He even yelled at me…"

"It must have been your imagination… Come, I'll escort you to your room."

'_It wasn't my imagination… I'm sure…'_Sakura thought, intrigued. That man was very real, as was the fear she had felt.

--

Xiaolang locked himself in his room. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He could feel all the fear she had emanated. But what was she doing here, anyway? He had left very clear that he didn't want her presence in his private wing. She could circulate all over the mansion… except there. This was his territory and he didn't need the pity of a stranger.

He walked to the bed and lied down. Her voice was pretty. Soft and very feminine. Despite the fear she had felt. _'Is she as pretty as her voice?'_ he thought, curious.

--

Some days had passed after that little incident. Sakura was healing quickly, thanks to Lau Ma's care. Their friendship grew as time passed. She had told her new friend how her life in Tomoeda was. She also told her about her former friends and family.

Lau Ma had also opened up to her, talking about how she and her brother had been helped by Mr. Li, father of the young and current boss. The Chinese woman told her Li's family was very respected in that region of China and that her master was considered as the best warrior of the clan, even though he had stopped fighting.

Knowing all that further raised Sakura's will to meet Li Xiaolang. Every time she asked the date of his return, Mu Bai changed the subject. Nevertheless, she wouldn't give up… She would talk to Li, even if it was the last thing she did. That mysterious aura that surrounded him made the young woman even more determined to find him.

She turned in her bed. She was sleepless once again. She picked the water pitcher that was on the table and drank the refreshing liquid slowly. Next, she went to the window and admired the sky. The moon was in her first quarter and twinkled beautifully on the firmament. And, like the other night, Sakura heard noises. Only, this time, they were coming from outside.

She dressed the robe and left, despite the cold. She knew she should go back. What if she found that man again? But she couldn't contain herself. Walking slowly, discreetly trying not to attract any attention, she went to the garden. Stopped and concentrated on the sounds. Someone was fighting near there. She went round the mansion until arriving at the training patio. Hidden, she saw two men fighting each other. One she recognized immediately: Mu Bai. The other she didn't know. And he was the one who attracted her full attention.

Tall, strong, wet hair due to the sweat, the stranger was exerting a strange power in Sakura. She felt her heart quicken. Who was that man? From where she was, she couldn't see his face because he was with his back turned, and if she was to try getting out of her hiding place, she would be discovered for sure. She took a deep breath and looked at the man's muscled back. He moved with grace, each movement thrown with precision and strength. Mu Bai wouldn't resist for long.

Sakura was right. Soon enough, her best friend's brother fell down due to his opponent's superiority. That man really was a distinguished warrior, a born fighter. She felt her face heating up. Who would imagine that she, Sakura Kinomoto, polite as a lady, was there, peeping others? She decided to get back to her room before she was caught.

She lied down as soon as she arrived to her room; however, she couldn't sleep. She could only think of that fight, in the way the body of that man moved during the combat. Suddenly, Lau Ma's words appeared on her mind: _"Master Li is considered the best warrior in the region." _Could it…? No… That man couldn't be Li Xiaolang. He was traveling, wasn't he?

In the next morning, Sakura woke up sad. Why had they lied to her? Why hadn't they told her their boss had returned? She was suspicious that he hadn't even traveled. There had to be some explanation…

When Lau Ma entered her room to help her do her morning ritual, she didn't have the strength to smile and greet her friend, who soon realized her mood.

"Miss Sakura… Is something wrong? Didn't sleep well?" Lau Ma questioned.

Sakura sighed. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Lau Ma? Why did you said your master had traveled, when he didn't even left here?"

Lau Mau didn't say anything for a few instants, surprised. "How did you find out, miss?"

"I heard combat sounds yesterday, in the morning. I got up and went to see what it was. I saw your brother, fighting with someone strong and well trained. It wasn't hard to deduce it was your boss," answered Sakura, looking sad at her Chinese friend. "I also think he was the one who I found in the hall the other night, isn't that right?"

The woman didn't know how to answer. How could she say she had definite orders to not let the guest get close to her boss? She opened her mouth, but nothing got out. She deeply breathed and tried again. "I'm sorry, miss Sakura. I can't say anything."

"He doesn't want to see me, right?" Sakura suddenly concluded. She was disappointed when she saw her friend nod. "Well, if that's how it is… Tell your master I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"But, miss, where are you going? You don't have any money… Don't know anyone around here," protested Lau Ma.

"I don't know, Lau Ma… All I know is that I can't be in a place where I'm not wanted," was Sakura's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Light of My Life**

**By** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 3**_

"She said what?!" Xiaolang exclaimed, upon hearing Mu Bai's words.

The young man had gone to speak to his boss in the place of his sister, because he feared an explosive reaction. His master had become very protective of the young Japanese woman, even without seeing her at least once. He always asked him to tell him everything about what she had done during the day and had ordered the servants to treat her very well. Besides, he anxiously waited for the recognition group that had gone searching for Ken and his hooligans. It wouldn't be good if Miss Kinomoto left at the moment.

"She wants to leave, master. She isn't feeling welcome," Mu Bai answered, trying to choose the best words to not irritate the man's mood any further.

"Did you mistreat her? Does she wish for something we don't have here?" asked Li.

"No, sir. It's nothing like that."

"Why the hell does she want to leave?! Answer me!" Xiaolang got agitated.

Mu Bai swallowed dryly. "She found out we lied to her about you, master."

"What?!"

"She wanted to thank you personally, master. But Lau Ma and I said you had traveled. In the meantime, last night, she saw us train and found out you were in the mansion," the boy said.

Xiaolang, who was walking back and forth like a caged beast, stopped. "She saw me fighting?" he asked.

"Yes, master."

Li restrained his will to destroy the room. "How did she do that?"

"She heard noises and went to investigate. She saw us in the training patio," said Mu Bai.

The Chinese warrior took a deep breath, trying to control his rage. "Just like the other night…"

"Master, why don't you let her get close? I'm sure she will understand your situation…" Mu Bai couldn't finish his sentence, due to being interrupted be Xiaolang's yell.

"NO! I don't want her here. I don't want her pity and compassion. I don't need that, got it? I don't!"

--

Sakura slowly walked through the garden. She'll miss this place when she's gone. She had adapted well here. She had made new friends and was well taken care of. She passed by the west wing. As always, the windows of that part of the house were locked and the curtains closed. The mansion was completely aired and lighted, except for this part. Why? What secrets were hidden in those rooms? Not able to contain herself any longer, she decided to investigate on her own, since nobody talked to her about it.

She silently entered the house, trying not to attract attention and walked to the mysterious west wing. When she got there, she entered the first door she saw. It was a big room, completely emerged in shadows. Sakura could distinguish the outline of a table with a chair, a put out fireplace and an armchair, with its back facing the door. On the walls, a lot of bookcases covered with books of various shapes and sizes. She was in an office/library type of room. When she took a step forward, a deep voice resounded.

"Your curiosity will bring you serious troubles one day…" the man said, seated on the armchair.

Sakura jumped and yelled, scared. She put her hands on her chest, as if trying to control her wild heartbeats. "I'm so-sorry…" she started to apologize. "I didn't think there was somebody in here."

"I believe I gave orders not to enter here, lady," the man retorted, without leaving his seat.

"Mis-mister Li?!" Sakura got even scarier, recognizing his voice as the one from the figure in the hall last week.

"But since you're here, I think it's better if we talk," he continued, ignoring the interruption.

When she found out the identity of the unknown shadow, Sakura felt her fear disappear and a new sentiment taking place: indignation. "Why didn't you want to receive me, sir? I only wanted to thank you for all you've done for me…"

"My motifs don't concern you, miss. I have something far more important to ask you at the moment: what's with your idea of wanting to leave?"

Her indignation turned to rage. "I thought you were a polite person, Mr. Li, but I can see I was wrong… You are nothing more than a rude and foolish crude!" she got agitated.

"Tell me, miss, where are you going to go? You have nobody else… You're alone in this world! You have no home, no money, not even personal objects!" Sakura shivered badly upon hearing those words. Xiaolang continued. "Imagine what people would think when finding a woman with no belongings, who passed more than 10 days in a single man's house… You think you could get a good claimant like that?"

"I-I ca-can ge-get a jo-job…" stuttered Sakura, extremely shaken up.

"And where would you work? And how? You think someone would hire you after what I said?" he was being tough on purpose. And, during all of this, he hadn't even left the chair and gotten up to talk to her.

"I-I can, at least, try…"

Xiaolang stopped for a few instants. "Besides, it's too dangerous to leave right now."

The man's presumption was making Sakura irritated. Who was he to tell her what she had to do? Okay, so he saved her life, helped her recuperating, allowed her to stay in the mansion… She would be eternally grateful for that. But why didn't he want to receive her? Why staying in that dark and unaired room? And he hadn't even offered her a chair to sit down… Didn't even turn to talk to her.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Sir, if my presence here is so unpleasant, why don't you want me to go? It would the solution for your problems…"

"Yes, I know," he answered. "But I'm not cruel to the point in letting a defenseless lady homeless, with thieves roaming around here… I'm going to allow you to stay here, Miss Sakura, but as my housekeeper. Starting today, you'll make decisions regarding the house, the meals and all that. I'll pay a good salary and you can go when you gather enough money."

The young woman was trying to control her rage. He seemed to have it all planned out and she would have to thank him for his charity, in the end… Women didn't have options… Didn't have rights… They lived with what their parents, brothers, husbands, sons decided for her… Had to be submissive and always accept and give in… It wasn't an easy life.

"I think I'll have another debt with you, sir…" she said with a sad smile. "I don't know how to reward everything you did for me, Mr. Li."

"Don't worry about that," he answered. "Now go and do your job."

Sakura bent over. "Yes, master. If you'll excuse me." And she started to retreat.

"A moment, miss," he called.

"Yes?"

You have my permission to touch everything you want in the house… Except in my private wing. Are we clear?"

"Yes, master… Of course," Sakura replied with bitterness before leaving.

Xiaolang stood in his seat, thinking. It hadn't been a good idea to hire Miss Kinomoto as his housekeeper. She soon would discover the truth… But he couldn't let her leave, not with Ken and his gang roaming the mansion. It wouldn't be right to risk her life…

'_What will I do if she finds out everything?'_ he asked himself.

--

The days slowly passed. Sakura worked a lot, organizing the cleansing and the new arrangement of the Li mansion. She hadn't encountered her boss again; however, she always made sure that he received the best meal, that his things were treated with great care. Every morning, she would wake up, walked through the garden, gathering flowers to put inside the house. She was giving her personal touch in that place, transforming it in a happier and welcoming environment. Every time she passed the west wing, she stared at it with sadness. Was Mr. Li approving her changes? And why wouldn't he leave his room during the day? What was the mystery that surrounded that man?

One night, she heard noises around the house again. Despite her tiredness, she couldn't resist. She got up, dressed a robe and left through the darkness of the corridor. As she imagined, the sound came from Mr. Li's private wing. She shouldn't be here… But she kept walking. She needed to find out what or who Li Xiaolang was, for real. That was when she suddenly fell against someone. The darkness didn't let her see his face clearly; however, Sakura already knew who it was.

"You are incredibly curious, aren't you?" Xiaolang's deep voice sounded low, very close to the girl's ear, while he firmly held her by the arms, nesting her to his chest.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Being in the arms of that man, hear his whispered voice in her ear, was making shivers to run all over her body. It was a new and completely different sensation…

"You should be sleeping, Sakura," he said.

"I-I know," she murmured. "But I couldn't… I needed to come here… I needed…"

"To see me?" interrupted Xiaolang. "That was very, very wrong, Sakura." Having said that, he slowly tilted his head until his lips found hers. The touch was light, subtle… As if waiting for a permission.

Xiaolang couldn't resist any longer. He deepened the caress. He had waited for it for so long. To be able to taste the mouth of that woman who had, little by little, invaded his house, his life, his mind, his soul. He embraced her tighter, as if wanting to completely mix himself to her.

Frightened, Sakura remained rigid, while feeling that mysterious man exploring her mouth. Never had somebody touch her that way. She had had several claimants, but none of them had taken this type of liberty. She didn't know how to react. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and let herself be taken by those myriad of sensations. Her world disappeared in an instant. All that mattered was Xiaolang and that glorious kiss, his strong hands moving up and down her back, touching her hair. What was happening to her?

Suddenly, Xiaolang broke the kiss. "That shouldn't have happened," he breathlessly said, while turning and disappearing into the darkness again.

Sakura blinked once, two times. With her breath and heartbeat accelerated, she raised her arm and touched her lips, swollen after that moment of passion. How had that happened? In one instant she was walking on the hallway and in the other she was in her boss's arms. God! She didn't even know how he looked like! She hadn't even seen his face in the sunlight. How had she allowed him to kiss her that way? She'd gone there to find answers to her questions and had ended up leaving with even more questions.

--

Hurried, Xiaolang walked through the corridor. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss… About her… Sakura… The sweet cherry flower that walked into his life and turned it upside down. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why hadn't he met Sakura before? Before his sad misfortune? He was destined to live a dark and empty solitary life… And suddenly, that woman, like an angel, filled his heart with joy and hope. Hope… He thought he wasn't capable of feeling that anymore, but he was completely wrong.

He stopped walking and knocked on the door in front of him. A sleepy boy opened it.

"Master Li, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Mu Bai questioned, worried.

"Dress your battle clothes and meet me in the patio. We're going to train," Xiaolang coldly answered.

"Of course, master… I'm coming," the young man ran inside to change his clothes. When he left his room, he didn't saw his master again. So he went straight to the training patio. There he was, getting ready, warming up for the fight.

Xiaolang waited for Mu Bai to get ready before starting training. He needed to let out all the feelings Sakura awakened. He fought mercilessly.

After being thrown to the ground three times, Mu Bai took the courage to ask. "Master Li? What is leaving you so concerned?"

The warrior took a deep breath. "I want you to do me a favor, Mu Bai."

"Yes, master."

"I want you to get Eriol Hiragiisawa for me."

"Master, are you…?"

"Yes, Mu Bai. I'm going to try. I need to try. I **must** try."

--

This would be a bone-freezing winter. Soon, it would start to snow and he and his men still hadn't found shelter or food. The supplements that they robbed and plundered were ending. And the fact that they were being followed by Li's men made it worse.

"Master Ken, we need to stop… The horses are tired," said Sato, his right arm man.

"We can't stop now, Sato… Let's continue," Ken ordered.

They continued until arriving at a farm.

"Now, now… Look at that! Looks like our luck is changing," Ken said, with a cruel smile on his face. With a hand gesture, he prepared the group for the attack. And, in his command, several men galloped quickly in the direction of the farm.

A woman opened the door to see who was coming. Upon realizing who it was, she screamed and ran inside to call his husband and her children. She didn't pass the living room: an accurate arrow went straight through her heart.

Two men approached, coming from the plantation, with scythes on their hands. They, too, didn't last very long. The hooligans quickly killed them.

One of the attackers appeared, leaving the stable, pulling a young girl through her hair. Ken looked at her with hunger. She had to have about sixteen years-old and had a good developed body.

She cried and fought, trying to escape her hangman, when she realized a tall man with dark hair approaching her. "Please, sir, help me…" she begged.

"Help you? Why would I help you when I'm the one who ordered them to attack the farm, my dear…" answered Ken, coolly.

The young girl started crying harder upon seeing the damage done and his father and brother's bodies lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Take her inside and tie her well," ordered Ken. "I'll have fun with her later."

The man holding the girl agreed with a nod and a lustful smile. The young girl yelled and kicked, begging them to free her.

"What will we do now, master?" Sato got closer, with a dirty sword on his hands.

Ken was looking at the surroundings, analyzing every inch of them. "We'll stay here for now. Order to take care of the horses and prepare a good meal. We're all starving. After the food, pick the best man and send him to bring us news of Li Xiaolang."

"Yes, master," Sato agreed with his head.

Ken was alone, looking at the forest. "Soon, Xiaolang… Soon, we'll be face to face."


	4. Chapter 4

**Light of My Life**

**By** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 4**_

Days slowly passed. And Xiaolang's message soon reached his friend, Eriol Hiiragisawa. The young doctor was in Austria, in a lecture that gathered the great geniuses of the western medicine, but upon reading his friend's letter, he dropped all of his appointments and went to China.

Eriol and Xiaolang were longtime friends, since the young Japanese's family moved to Hong Kong. Mr. Hiiragisawa was also a doctor and he liked to travel to obtain new methods and more knowledge in what he considered was the most incredible of sciences. When little Eriol was six years-old, him and his family went to China, accompanying his father in one of his long trips. When arriving there, they became neighbors of an influential family of the region, the Li family. Li Shang and Li Yelan had 5 children and Xiaolang, the youngest one, was the same age as Eriol. The two of them started training together upon the request of Mr. Hiiragisawa, and soon initiated a strange but strong friendship.

Eriol and Xiaolang were like water and oil. Completely different. Eriol was an extrovert, smiling and communicative boy, while Xiaolang was serious, focused and, a lot of the time, rude to others. But their differences were what made their friendship stronger. When the war against the Hindus exploded and Xiaolang, against his family's wishes, joined General Ching's army, Eriol accompanied his friend. And the war brought serious consequences to the two young men.

Seeing men being cut open, beheaded, killed in cold blood, was a big impact for the two boys. Eriol, thanks to the studies he had had with his father, was selected to work in the squadron that helped the surgeons and took care of the wounded. Xiaolang, on the other hand, due to his technical skills, was chosen to a front of infantry. After weeks of battling, the Hindus were defeated, but those two friend's lives had drastically changed.

Xiaolang locked himself away in one of his family's mansion, together with the more loyal employees, while Eriol, decided in learning more to help his friend, traveled to the west, in order to acquire more knowledge. After studying in Oxford's University and getting his diploma in Medicine, he traveled through several countries, studying, researching, healing people.

Spurring the black charger he was riding, Eriol smiled in remembrance of his friend. He was happy to know Xiaolang had finally accepted his help. He would try every method there was to cure his friend.

--

Every day, Sakura would ask herself why Xiaolang had hired her as his housekeeper. Not that she didn't like her job… She loved it! She was happy to coexist with wonderful people like Mu Bai and Lau Ma. Li's mansion had few employees, but they were loyal to their master and were very kind to Sakura. It already had passed more than a month since she arrived there, since that fateful day where her father and brother had died and, despite her longing for her family, she felt good. The only thing that was bothering her was that kiss.

She had left her curiosity after that occurrence. She had no clue as to how she had succumbed to such an intense desire. Even with having been raised in a style different from the conventional one, Sakura never allowed that type of liberty with anyone. So how had she let her boss kiss her with such heat? And the worst was that she hadn't even seen his face. To her, Xiaolang was just a figure, a shadow, an indistinct silhouette… Countless questions jumped around her mind… Why does Li live in the dark? Why doesn't he allow her to get close? Why did he kiss her that way? And why was she always thinking of that damn kiss?

Shaking her head, she picked a brush and tried to retake the drawing she was making. But she couldn't concentrate. The sensations she felt with so much intensity that night were returning with fury, making her tremble. What was this she was feeling? Why couldn't she forget that simple touch? A kiss was just a touch, right? Lips that touched lips, but were making her skin crawl with the reminder. How could something so trivial be exciting, stimulating… so perfect? She wanted to go back to Li's arms and stay there forever. She felt safe, protected, comfortable, desirable, in such a deep way that she still got scared every time she remembered.

Hurried steps pulled Sakura out of her thoughts. She turned her head and saw little Yuelin approaching. The younger daughter of the cook Zhang Huike was the youngest in the mansion and one of Sakura's favorite students.

The housekeeper had asked her boss if she could teach the most interested employees to read and to write. Li's reaction wasn't the most pleasant and they had a small fight that Sakura remembered very well…

"_You wanted to see me, Miss Sakura?" he asked as soon as she entered the dark room._

_Sakura felt the usual shudder that always assaulted her whenever she heard her boss's voice. "Yes, master Li. I would like to ask you something."_

"_Say it." Xiaolang didn't even move from his place. He was still standing up, unmoving at the side of the fireplace. It was cold, but he didn't seem to care._

_Swallowing dry, the young woman forced herself to continue. "I would like to know if you allow me to teach the youngest employees."_

"_Teach? Teach what?"_

"_Reading, writing, painting, playing music… Whatever they're more interested in. I have a lot of free time, sir. The housework isn't much, because everyone delivers their share well. Besides, they're very kind to me. I would like to pay them back somehow."_

_A heavy silence followed. Sakura wanted there to be more lit candles for her to see her boss's expression. She hated the fact of not being able to know that mysterious man's reactions. She had the impression that she was stepping on a very fragile ground that could split at any second and she would probably fall in an endless abyss._

"_What are your true intentions, Miss Sakura? Be kind and pleasant to my employees until they forget their loyalty to me? You want to take them from me, is that it?" his voice sounded low and hoarse, giving the impression of being very angry._

"_I swear I have never thought of that, my lord," Sakura quickly answered, her head low. "I only want to help."_

"_Help?!" he was almost screaming at her. "Help giving them means to rebel against me?"_

"_No!" Despite being scared, Sakura wouldn't falter. "My father always told me education is the best thing to offer a person, master Li. I don't see how learning to read and write can make people who truly care for you go away. I won't give them means to rebel, but new tools to live life." She shut up upon realizing she was facing her boss._

_The tension that formed inside the room could be cut with a knife. Sakura knew there was no way to turn back and, even if she could, she wouldn't. She wanted to do something in benefit for the people that had welcomed her so well. And she would do it hidden, if Li didn't allow it._

"_I see that besides being curious, you're also brave and determined, Miss Sakura. Those are admirable qualities, but not in a woman. I feel you will have serious problems if you don't learn how to control yourself…" His voice was completely cold and impersonal. "But I have to agree with you… So attend those who wish to have classes. Ask Mu Bai to make arrangements for all the necessary material."_

_Sakura couldn't believe it. He had agreed! Momentarily, she was speechless._

"_Yes, master…" she said after leaving her torpor. "I will do that immediately. If you'll excuse me." And after bending over, she left the darkened library._

That was two weeks ago and still, Sakura couldn't believe that Li had allowed her to teach the other employees. Whenever she prepared herself to meet her students, she feared Xiaolang would go back on his word and would end the classes… But none of that had happened. Everyone was excited with the lessons and Sakura felt happy for being able to repay the kindness with which she was treated.

"Miss Sakura!" the little girl said with an animated voice. "He's here! He's here!"

"Who, Yuelin?"

"Master Li's friend! He's just arrived!" Finishing speaking, the girl headed to the front door. Sakura walked behind her, not as fast, but certainly with the same anxiety; after all, she wanted to know who the mysterious guest was. She arrived at the entrance in time to see the big wooden gates being closed. A man was getting closer, ridden on a beautiful black stallion. The distance didn't allow Sakura to see his face, but she could see his fine clothes and his elegant posture.

Mu Bai and Lau Ma were already on the patio, ready to receive the new-comer, who embraced them happily. One of the hundreds of questions Sakura had in her mind was answered in that instant, before that sight. Everybody already knew the mysterious guest, who greeted the employees with the same joviality. Sakura was certain he knew very well Li Xiaolang's motif for living in the shadows.

She arranged herself when the little group, formed by the man, Mu Bai, Lau Ma and Yuelin, approached. Upon realizing she was looked at with curiosity, Sakura bent over, doing a gracious bow.

"Welcome to the Li mansion, sir," she said.

"Thank you," was his polite answer. He stared at her with attention, trying to understand the reason for her presence there.

Sakura decided to introduce herself then. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Mr. Li's housekeeper. I hope your stay here is very pleasant."

He blinked upon the mention of the word 'housekeeper' and looked slightly shaken up, but quickly recomposed and smiled at Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sakura. I'm Eriol Hiiragisawa, an old friend of your master."

Sakura could, at last, get a good look of the man in front of her. He was tall, like her late father, and wore western clothes: a big black coat, with its bear fur's collar on top of a dark jacket. His hair was dark and long, tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes shone behind a pair of glasses with round rims that didn't hide the intense color of those orbs: dark blue, like the midnight sky.

Blushing madly upon realizing she was staring at the guest, Sakura indicated the house's interior. "Your room is ready, my lord, and Master Li awaits you in his private rooms. Mu Bai will accompany you there."

"Thank you, Miss Kinomoto," he answered, without stopping his staring and smiling.

"I will be here if you need anything," she said, before bending over again.

Eriol entered and followed Mu Bai to his new room. He was surprised while coming across the housekeeper Xiaolang hired. Sakura Kinomoto was a beautiful woman. What made his friend do such an impulsive attitude and allow a stranger to live in his refuge? He would know when meeting him.

In a training room, wrapped up in its usual shadows, Xiaolang meditated. He tried to remember the happenings of the war 5 years ago that led him to his current state. He remembered Ken and his betrayal. Ken… Ken had been his friend. He, Xiaolang and Eriol had entered Ching's army together. Had fought side by side for days, weeks. What had led him to commit such a vile act? Why had he ruined him this way?

Slowly standing up, Li started stretching. He had kept his training, even in his condition, which made his senses sharper, aware of the reality around him. Slowly, he warmed his muscles with light and agile movements. He was a warrior and even if destiny had deceived him, he would remain one. When he felt satisfied, he picked his sword, the only remembrance left of his father, and initiated a forced exercise, exploring everything of himself. The blade whistled, cutting the air lethally. He stopped his training when he heard the door slide.

"I see you're still the same, Xiaolang."

"Eriol!" The two men greeted each other enthusiastically. Li didn't expect his friend to answer his call so quickly. Turning to his assistant, he ordered. "Mu Bai, go get us some tea."

The boy bowed and retreated to the kitchen, leaving the two old companions alone to talk.

"You're still in shape, my friend," Eriol said, facing his host. Xiaolang really hadn't change in the last five years. He was still the ruthless warrior feared by his opponents. But something was missing. His old spark, maybe? He couldn't tell.

"How about a little combat? Just for fun? Like the old days…" In spite of not smiling, Li was happy with Eriol's arrival.

"Ah, no!" the doctor smiled. "I would lose, for sure! I don't want to pass that embarrassment. I haven't picked up a sword since I went to England."

"You're being a coward, Eriol," Xiaolang teased.

They initiated a pleasant conversation until shutting up when Mu Bai returned with the tea.

"Miss Sakura added some biscuits and sweets, master," the boy said, laying the tray on the low table, before his boss.

Upon hearing the housekeeper's name, Eriol observed Xiaolang's reaction, searching for a sign, a clue about the motif of her employment. He saw Li's face stiffen slightly. But only an attentive observer who knew the warrior well would notice it.

"Tell me something, Xiaolang…" said Hiiragisawa after Mu Bai served the tea and left. "With so many good and loyal employees, why do you need a housekeeper? Isn't Lau Ma complying her obligations correctly?"

Li tried to not choke on the hot drink. "You saw her?" was the only thing he asked.

"Yes," Eriol answered, eyeing his friend. "She went to receive me by the door, as well as the other employees. She's very pretty. You really have good taste for women."

Making an angry 'humpf', Xiaolang put his cup on the table and turned to the new-comer. "I had to take her, Eriol. Her family was attacked by a group of assailants. Mu Bai saved her while getting back from Shanghai. She has no-one else in the world." Realizing he had said too much, the warrior shut up.

"Assailants? Around here?"

"Yes. And guess who the leader is?"

"Who?"

"Ken."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, his expression cold and grim after hearing that name. He would never forgive Ken for his betrayal. Never. "How do you know that?" he asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Over the last few months, I have been receiving news of a group of delinquents that have been attacking farmers and peasants. Something told me to investigate that. And that's what I did. I reunited a group of good men, who gathered a lot of information and found out that Ken was behind all of that. Mu Bai was coming back from one of those investigations when he came across the attack Sakura's family's trailer. He arrived just in time to help her."

"And how did he know it was Ken's group?"

"The man that Mu Bai killed had a tattoo."

"Don't tell me. A black serpent?"

"Exactly. Ken is marking all of his men with that tattoo." Xiaolang took a deep breath before continuing. "He's after me, Eriol. That's why I need your help."

"I'm going to need some materials and a place to set my lab," answered the doctor after a few instants. "You will have to tell me everything that happened that day, Xiaolang. Everything. Anything, no matter how insignificant you think it is, has to be well evaluated and considered."

"Okay. Make a list of everything you'll need, I'll sent Mu Bai and Lau Ma to provide them."

"And what about Miss Kinomoto?"

"What about her?" Again, Xiaolang's face stiffened. More noticeable this time.

"Maybe she can help us…" Eriol couldn't continue, because of Li's immediate interruption.

"NO!" exclaimed the warrior. "She doesn't know anything and she must continue not knowing."

"But, Xiaolang…"

"No _'buts'_, Eriol. I don't want her to know. I don't want her to pity me. I don't."

Eriol knew there was no arguing with Xiaolang on that matter. If he didn't want to involve the young housekeeper, then it was fine. But it would be hard to hide Li's true condition from her. Even more so know that they were going to start with Li's treatment soon.

"Well, the decision is yours, my friend," he finally said. "I only want to say that I think you're acting wrong. Very wrong." Standing up, Eriol looked one last time at his friend. "I'm going to my room, freshen up and rest a little. It was a long and tiring trip. We'll talk better later."

"Right," was Xiaolang's dry and short answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Light of My Life**

**By** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 5**_

Xiaolang didn't know what irritated him more: the fact that Mu Bai still hadn't returned with Eriol's requested materials or the laughs that were heard by the window of his room every afternoon since his friend had arrived. He was training twice as hard to try not to think of Eriol and Sakura walking along the gardens. He felt a desire to break his friend's face. But he didn't have that right; after all, nothing connected him to the young Japanese girl. She was only his housekeeper. The fact they had shared a kiss didn't influence anything, as he had never heard her utter a word about it.

And what would Sakura do with a man like him? Forced to live in the shadows, isolated from the world, only counting with the charity of loyal employees. Sakura deserved a man who was whole, complete and not an incapacitated one like himself. He was sure of it. Then why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about her?

He picked up his sword and began a sequence of blows that would envy any fighter. He didn't stop when he heard the door slide.

"You seem nervous, Xiaolang. Is something bothering you?"

Eriol's voice was like a spark in a fuse of gunpowder. Li only realized what he was doing after hitting a punch straight in his companion's face. That was a low blow, for sure, but he was feeling much better.

"Can you tell me why you hit me?" the doctor remained calm, despite Xiaolang's sudden explosion.

"I felt like it," was the answer.

"Ah… That means that when you wake up wanting to punch someone, you go there and do it? Is that it?" asked Eriol while gathering his glasses, which had fell to the floor.

"No, that's not it. And you know it very well."

"What do I know very well?"

"C'mon, Eriol! Don't pretend you don't understand, because I know you're everything but a fool. You're doing it on purpose!" exclaimed Xiaolang, very angry.

"What am I doing on purpose?"

"If you continue with that, I'm going to hit you again…" the warrior threatened, but the doctor just laughed.

"Admit you're jealous, my friend!"

"Me?!" Xiaolang was horrified. "Jealous?! You're delirious!"

"I'm not delirious, my friend. I am quite right. You're jealous of Miss Kinomoto. Because she spends more time with me than with you." Eriol calmly spoke, as if he was talking about the weather.

"I'm not jealous of Sakura…" said Li through gritted teeth.

"Then give me a good reason for hitting me." Eriol crossed his arms.

Xiaolang opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. What could he say, after all? He felt the desire to hit Eriol since discovering those afternoon walks. He wanted to be in his friend's place, arms entwined with Sakura's, using the heat of the afternoons, feeling alive again, and not stuck there in the shadows.

"You like her, Xiaolang." It wasn't a question. It was an affirmation.

"But that isn't going to change my condition at all."

"No, it won't. But it will make you see the world through a different angle. And if by any chance of destiny, I won't be able to cure you… You'll have Sakura by your side."

"I don't want her to be with me for pity, Eriol."

"And how are you going to know she only feels pity for you if you don't let her get close to you?"

Xiaolang was silent, pondering his friend's words. Was Sakura able to like him, even in the condition he was in? Eriol must have noticed his inner turmoil, for he retreated without making noise.

--

Life pulses during the day. People work, study, walk, eat, fight, talk, play, laugh, cry, increasing the confusion that are the days. And, during the night, they benefit from it by resting, sleeping and dreaming, in hopes the morning after will be better than the last.

However, nights have their agitation too. While the majority of people sleep, lulled in Morpheus's arms, some leave their refuges and hidings, anxious for their moments upon the light of the moon. And so was the figure hidden on a tree, behind the house of Hong Kong's mayor. Nocturnal creature, it was spying, waiting for the ideal moment, which appeared when one of the guards that was patrolling passed there. In a blink of an eye, he jumped the man, hitting his neck with an accurate blow. The poor guy didn't even know what hit him.

Silently, he ran to the wall and scaled it without difficulty. Falling inside the property, he slipped to the house, hidden by shadows. He reclined against a column and perfected his hearing, to try finding out if his presence was noted. He only heard the snores of the owner of the house.

He went to the door and, taking a dagger from his waist, fitted it on the latch. The blade of the weapon shone to the moonlight. It didn't take long and he heard a low click. And, in silence, he entered the wealthy residence.

Everyone in town knew the mayor was very rich, since the fatty made sure to show his luxury off, walking along the streets with tunics embroidered with golden threads and his arms covered by jewels full of precious stones. But, in a short time, there would be nothing left for him to show. The figure was sliding around the house without making noise, confiscating everything he found of value. From money, jewelry to chinaware, silverware and sculptures.

When he finished his job, the mysterious person left as sneakily as when he got in, carrying heavy bags. But not before leaving mayor 'soft-cake' a little souvenir…

--

It was a normal night for Sakura. She had supervised dinner's preparation and now she was watching Pei Pei e Yuelin serve the table. All the employees ate their meals together, in the area of the mansion that was reserved to them. The two little girls chatted lively, anxious for the class they would have later. Sakura was teaching them to play hu-ch'in, a kind of violin that was played vertically, which belonged to Xiaolang's sisters.

A smile emerged from the young Japanese girl's lips upon the sighting of the two girls in front of her. They were so full of life, so active, like two little butterflies, ready to fly in the sky. Sakura would like to be like that too, happy and carefree, living with his parents and brother in the simple house they owned in Japan. But her family had died and she was alone, counting with only herself and no-one else.

"Miss Sakura?"

Mu Bai's voice brought her back from her reveries. Startled, she turned to the assistant of her master.

"Yes?"

"Master Li requests your presence in his rooms, Miss."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me?" she asked, frowning.

"Our master asks you to join him for dinner, Miss Sakura."

"He wants me to have dinner with him and Mr. Hiiragisawa?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Why?" Sakura didn't understand anything. What happened to Li for him to invite her for dinner? She lived in the mansion for more than a month now and he had never made a request like that, even after that kiss…

"I don't know, Miss…"

"Okay. Let's go…" She arranged her tunic and followed behind the young man to the west wing. There was the main room, the guests' rooms, the bathroom, the library and the dining room. And it was for that one that Sakura and Mu Bai addressed to. When they arrived, the young woman got scared. The room, usually dark, was lighted with some candles. They weren't many, but it was enough to light the place. And for Sakura to have her first vision of Li Xiaolang.

He was a tall man, like her brother. Remembering the night where she saw him train with Mu Bai, she felt her face heating up. She clearly remembered the slim body, with defined muscles and large shoulders. However, his face was a surprise for her. In her fertile imagination, Sakura had thought horrible things concerning her master. Features deformed by scars. Or they lacked an eye or a piece of his face… But she could finally establish that Xiaolang was a normal man. And handsome. The hairs were chestnut and rebellious, with a bang falling on his eyes. He had a thin nose, brown eyes, a well drawn delicate mouth and a square chin.

"Good night, Miss Sakura," said Eriol, getting closer to her. "How nice that you came to join us."

"Wha? Ah… Good night, Mr. Hiiragisawa… Master Li…" she bended over, releasing her breath. She hadn't even realized she had held it. "Thank you for your invite."

"You don't need to thank us," Xiaolang answered. "Please, let's sit down and eat."

The three made themselves comfortable and, with efficiency, Mu Bai started serving the plates. The dinner consisted of vermicelli of rice, accompanied with pieces of salmon with sauce, seasoned in leek and ginger and a salad with fresh mushrooms, radishes and tomatoes. As a desert, cinnamon bread. All that accompanied with delicious wine.

The atmosphere in the room was tense; after all, Sakura didn't have a clue as to why she was here and Xiaolang was thinking the whole time in how stupid he was in accepting his friend's suggestions. What if she perceived? What would he do? Eriol was the one left with the difficult task of living up the atmosphere. Telling funny stories of his days in Oxford University, the doctor achieved the feat of relaxing the young housekeeper.

At the end of the meal, Eriol asked Sakura to play a little bit of music. He had already heard her playing the hu-ch'in and knew she had a lot of talent. Requested by Li, Mu Bai went to pick the instrument, returning quickly.

Soon, a soft melody filled the enclosed space. Closing his eyes, Xiaolang gave himself up to the music, remembering his past, of the happy times with his father, mother and sisters… He wanted to feel loved like that again, so much. But destiny had put him a big obstacle for him to surpass.

Sakura played with skill. Her fingers made beautiful notes with the strings, composing a harmonious aria. Also giving herself up to that sensation of peace that the music always gave her, the young woman divagated in her deepest desires, which were to have her own family. Kids to take care of, a husband to love. When the piece finally ended, she opened her eyes, realizing she was alone in the room with Xiaolang. The two remained in silence. She didn't know what to say and he was afraid of saying something wrong.

"You play very well, Miss Sakura…" he finally spoke. "I hope to have more opportunities to hear you more often."

"Of course, master Li," the young woman answered, keeping her head down.

"Will you have dinner with us tomorrow?" his voice was half-trembling, betraying the anxiety he felt.

But Sakura didn't realize that, since she was equally nervous. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes… Er… I enjoyed your company a lot… I'm very sorry for not doing this earlier…"

He seemed sincere. And Sakura said the only thing that came to her mind at that moment. "I would love to, sir."

They were quiet again. But it wasn't a tense or awkward silence. It was a pleasant silence. With her head down, Sakura risked glancing at her boss. He was seated in the main position of the table, with a stiff and alert posture. However, his eyes seemed lifeless, lost… There was something strange in that look.

Eriol and Mu Bai spied the couple through the door's gap. The doctor was sure that if Xiaolang spent more time with Sakura, he would end up opening his heart. And leaving the shadows.

"You think it will work out, Mr. Eriol?"

"Maybe, Mu Bai. It all depends on them."

"It would be great for master Li to find someone who will take care of him… After all that's happened…"

"I know that. And I pray for my friend to find happiness. I think Miss Sakura can fill that void that exists in Xiaolang's life."

Mu Bai agreed with his head. "And you, Mr. Eriol? Don't you want to find someone who'll give you happiness too?"

"Of course I do, Mu Bai," Eriol smiled. "I know the woman of my life is out there somewhere… Soon, I will find her, I'm certain."

--

Sato observed the city's movements that morning. Obeying Ken's orders, he followed the group that left Li's mansion and headed to the market. From where he was, he could clearly see Eriol Hiiragisawa, Sakura Kinomoto, Lau Ma and Mu Bai. H was too far from them to hear what they were saying, but he knew they were searching for some weeds, since it was from that part of the market that they were sold.

He couldn't understand the motif as to why his boss wanted ceaseless vigilance on the residents of the Li mansion. He also couldn't understand Ken's hate for Li Xiaolang. The only thing he knew was that the two had fought together in the war years ago. What had happened between the two warriors for them to turn against each other?

Walking through the crowd, Sato kept his eyes fixed on the group in front of him and he could hear the conversations e gossips that rolled around him. People were commenting the assault that occurred in the mayor's house the night before.

"They took everything of value. They wiped his house," a man said.

"And the thief even had the audacity to leave his name painted on the wall…" a women spoke up.

"It's true… They said it was written _'Black Linx'_. What does that mean?" his companion asked.

"I don't know," the first woman said. "But I liked him. That cheap fatty deserved it."

The news were so many that Sato listened without even meaning to. It was the only thing that the town talked about. The mayor's house was robbed by a thief called Black Linx, Black lynx. The daring stealer entered the luxury residence, picked up everything of value and left, without anyone realizing it. And he even signed his name on the wall. The only person that could have warned about the robber was one of the night watchmen, but he had only woken up in the morning with a terrible headache, thanks to a blow that he didn't even know where it had come from.

An idea started appearing in Sato's mind. If Ken wanted to know everything that went on inside Li's mansion, a look inside wouldn't do any harm. If they could find that Black Linx guy, they could convince him to get inside Xiaolang's mansion and spy on it. He had to talk to Ken about it once he arrived at the farm.

--

A/N: I know this chapter had some errors and I'm sorry about that, but my english isn't perfect and I have some difficulty in grammar. I'm doing my best, so pardon me for any mistakes. Review, please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Seated at her bed, Sakura thought about past events. How she ended up in the Li mansion and how she got involved with Xiaolang and the other people that lived there: Eriol, Lau Ma, Mu Bai, Pei Pei, Yuelin… She felt like she was part of a big family.

But what was hunting the young woman was Xiaolang's new and strange behavior. The warrior, always introverted and closed off, seemed to have opened a little bit the barrier of protection he had raised around himself. And so, Sakura was finally able to understand what was wrong with her boss.

Xiaolang was blind.

After the first dinner together, Sakura was sure of it. The men that saved her life and gave her a job, a place to sleep, couldn't see the light. That caused a strange tightening in Sakura's chest.

Supporting her head on her knees, she sighed and started to remember the previous afternoon, when she, Eriol, Lau Ma and Mu Bai had came back from the fair.

_Mu Bai carried all the material Eriol had bought __to the room the young doctor had turned into some kind of laboratory. Xiaolang, who had spent the entire day locked inside his training room, appeared some time later, ready to start his first exams. When he realized Sakura's presence in the precinct, he tried to banish her._

"_Get out of here, Miss Kinomoto," he grunted. "You have nothing to do with this."_

_Despite being hurt by his tone of voice, Sakura didn't leave her place. "I will not leave," she answered firmly. "I want to help."_

"_I don't need your help. Get out!" he shouted._

"_No!"_

"_You want to stay and have fun of peoples' misery, right, Miss Kinomoto?" Xiaolang calmly said, although a pulsing vein on his neck showed how irritated he was. "You and your damn curiosity! You really want to know what I have? Alright, Miss Kinomoto, here's your answer: I'm blind. Happy now?"_

_Hearing those harsh words was a shock to Sakura. He was blind. Now things were starting to make sense. The nightly trainings, the always closed house__, the withdrawnness and isolation. Yes, everything fitted perfectly. But Sakura wasn't happy in knowing the answer. In fact, she felt very sad._

_A heavy silence followed. Eriol and Mu Bai couldn't believe Xiaolang had finally revealed his so guarded secret so abruptly._

"_No, I'm not happy, my lord," said Sakura after a few seconds, surprising everyone. "I could never cheer up with your misfortune."_

_Xiaolang was speechless. Even without seeing her, he knew Sakura was sad. Her trembling voice was a clear sign of that. She stayed, despite the rude way he had treated her._

"_Please, let me help," he heard her plead. How could he deny? Nodding his head, he let her stay._

"_Xiaolang," Eriol said, alluring the couple's attention to himself. "Tell us how it all happened."_

_Li stood frozen at his spot, with a lost and lifeless look._

"_It was during the final battle against the Hindus," he finally said. "Our platoon had massacred their contingent when we were surprised with a big group of horsemen was reaching through north. We were in bigger number; however, we were very tired. We were easy target. I moved my horse and galloped towards the man who seemed to be the leader. If I could defeat him, maybe there was a chance of saving my companions. But I wasn't expecting my new enemy to be Ken."_

_Passing his hands through his hair, Xiaolang took a deep breath. The memories still caused him pain._

"_I couldn't imagine that one of our companions could betray us. I asked him why he was in the side of the Hindus. He looked at me and laughed, saying his sword served the one who paid better. That ignited my rage. We started fighting and despite my tiredness, I was winning. The men stopped fighting to watch our life or death match. That was when he threw something at my eyes, a sticky liquid, with a strong smell... I don't know what it was…"_

_Eriol, Sakura and Mu Bai listened attentively. They didn't even dare to blink._

"_For a few instants, I got distracted and it was enough for Ken to take advantage and to attack me with fury. I took some time to defend myself. My senses were confused and my vision was starting to get blurry. All around me, things became hell. I could hear the screams, the sounds of the swords clashing… My men were fighting by my side and that gave me strength to overcome Ken. I managed to defeat him, but he got away. At last, general Ching and his men had arrived at the battlefield. I was taken to the tent where you were taking care of the wounded, Eriol. And in the next morning, I couldn't see a thing anymore."_

The tears Sakura had strained to not shed during the time she was in Eriol's laboratory and had heard Xiaolang's narration of how it all started finally won the battle and ran free through the young woman's cheeks. Lying down, she cried until falling asleep.

--

Eriol was, too, having difficulties in falling asleep. Xiaolang's words kept hammering his mind. That oil was responsible for his friend's blindness. But what substance was it made of? How could he heal Xiaolang?

Rolling around in his bed, he sighed. It would be a long night.

--

Black Linx galloped towards the outside of the town of Hong Kong. His plan had been a success. He had managed to enter the mayor's house and had stolen all of the money and objects of value. But what had given him greatest satisfaction was seeing the happy faces of the people he had helped that morning.

Stealing was his profession, but he only did it to help the poor and the needful. He was a person with good financial conditions, he didn't need his thefts to survive. However, he had taken a liking for that life of adventures.

He was a little child when his mother had died. With nowhere to go, he started to live on the streets, surviving of alms and people's charity. One day, he met a group of assailants. They offered him a good gratification if he helped. All he had to do was break through a window and open the door. He accepted their offer. And that night, his life in the world of crime had begun. A few months later, a distant relative of his mother appeared. He was a very kind man, saying he was his grandfather. He took him off the streets and gave him a home, new clean clothes, education. But the damage had already been done. He had already taken a liking to his 'job'. So he started living two lives: in the morning, between the noble and intellectual; at night, between hookers and assailants.

He had taken advantage of the trips he did with his grandpa to steal different places. And it was his grandpa who brought him to Hong Kong, a few weeks ago, searching for a lost cousin. And since he had arrived at the town, he saw the mayor's display and presumption. Robbing him was really an immense pleasure.

Sounds of hoofs caught his attention. Looking attentively around him, he tried to find who was following him. Instigating his cavalry, he started to gallop frenetically on the road until arriving at a forest. Maybe he could lose his pursuer between the trees. But that wasn't a good idea. In the forest, more men were waiting for him. He fell on a trap.

He felt his body being tied by a bowknot. Dropping his rein, he lost control of the horse and fell on the ground. He saw the strangers coming closer. It was group of eight in total. The one who seemed to be the leader approached and kneeled at his side.

"Let's see who's the so talked about _'Black Linx'_…" the man said before ripping his mask off in one single movement. "A woman!?"

--

Ken was seated in the balcony of the farm he took as a den, waiting for the return of Sato and his men. He was anxious to meet the thief his right arm commented since he had gone to town. Would he really be capable of entering the Li mansion?

He got up when he heard the uproar of horses. The whole group was back, accompanied by an unusual figure. A woman with a long black hair that swayed in the wind along with his remount cavalry's trop.

"Sato, my man… What surprise have you got there for me?" he asked, crossing his arms when Sato stopped in front of him and discharged.

"She's Black Linx, Master Ken," the subaltern answered.

Ken stared at the Amazon with uncovered desire. She was a beautiful woman. Her black hair did a beautiful contrast with her white skin. Her big eyes were of a color Ken had never seen in a girl before: violet. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line and her dark eyebrows frowned in a clear sign of annoyance.

"Are you telling me, Sato, that this woman is the assailant that cleaned the mayor's house last night?"

"Exactly, Sir."

"That's quite a surprise," Ken smiled, taking the rope that bound the thief to Sato's hands. With a strong pull, he made the young woman fall off her saddle. He approached her and grabbed her by her hair, raising her head in a way so he could look into her eyes.

"Alright, Black Linx…" he said, running the forefinger of his free hand through her pale cheek. "What's your real name?"

"I won't say anything, you pig," she replied, spitting on Ken's face.

Ken narrowed his eyes and pushed strongly on her hair, making her moan in pain. "I asked what your name is, slut!" he shouted. "Answer me or I'll beat you!"

"Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Tomoyo Daidouji… Pretty name… As pretty as you are," Ken caressed her again, his eyes emanating lust. "I have a service for you, Tomoyo Daidouji. And I hope it's accomplished on time, because I won't hesitate in killing you if something goes wrong." The fear that appeared on the violet eyes cheered him up immensely.

--

The mansion Li's routine suffered some alterations on the days that followed. Eriol, helped by Sakura and Lau Ma, started a study in order to find out what kind of substance could blind a person. He was sure that the liquid Ken threw to his friend's eyes was responsible for everything.

Meanwhile, Xiaolang and Mu Bai trained themselves to exhaustion. The warrior wanted to forget that everyone already knew about his big secret. He didn't want anyone's pity. He isolated himself from the world in order not to endure people's compassion, but he knew he wouldn't be able to heal himself without Eriol and Sakura's help. He was in the middle of sword training when he heard the sound of the door of the training room being opened.

"Master Li. Mu Bai." It was Sakura. "Lunch is ready."

"We'll finish it later," Li said, lowering his katana.

"Sure, my lord. With your permission." Mu Bai bent over, even with knowing his master couldn't see, and retreated, leaving Xiaolang and Sakura alone.

"Need any help, sir?" asked Sakura after some moments of silence.

"No," was the short, dry answer.

Sakura dryly swallowed, holding back the tears that were becoming quite common since knowing Li's blindness. She remained quiet, seeing her lord cautiously clean the swords and stash them on the bunker, along with the other weapons. She always admired Li's abilities. He moved with confidence, without fear, like he was still able to see.

"Why didn't you leave, Miss Kinomoto?" he suddenly asked, without turning.

"Excuse me?" Caught by surprise, Sakura didn't know what to answer.

"Why didn't you leave? Why didn't you depart after knowing what my problem was?" Xiaolang inquired again, still with his back turned.

"You really think I would leave after finding everything out?" She was stunned.

"Of course. Why would you stay?"

"I want to stay and help you, my lord."

"Why do you want to help me? Just because I'm your boss or because you pity me?"

Biting her lip, Sakura lowered her head. Why did she want to help this man so badly? What compelled her to feel so many things when she was around him? At that exact moment, all she wanted was to hug him and comfort him, say that everything was going to be alright, that Eriol, for certain, would find the cure to that unexpected blindness… And that she was going to always be at his side, giving all the support and love he needed. However, Sakura couldn't say those things. She was a housekeeper. A maid. Paid to serve and work. Just that.

"I worry about you, sir," she said, at last.

"Why?" He turned around and Sakura could see his incredulity. "Why do you worry about a person who only treated you with rudeness? I've never gave you the respect you deserve… Why?"

"I'm like that, my lord," she answered. "I worry about people. And now I know that your rude words had only one motif. Stop me from finding out the truth."

Xiaolang was impressed with that woman who he had let into his life. The more he tried to repel her from his mind, the more she insinuated herself in his dreams. He couldn't stop thinking about her, ever since he had taken her in.

"If you knew me, you would know I would never leave in a time like this," he heard her day. He could feel her getting closer.

"I could never know you for real…" Li said, trying not to follow his instincts and hug her right there.

"Why not?" Her voice was close, very close.

"Look at me. I'm blind. I can't see you! I can just…"

"Just?"

'_Imagine how you are. Dream with what could have happened if I wasn't blind,'_ he thought, biting his lip to keep from saying those things. "Nothing," was what he answered.

"I want to help," Sakura said, touching his arm. She knew such intimacy was forbidden for an employee, but she didn't care. "Please, let me stay and help you," she begged.

An incomprehensible mutter escaped his lips. In the following moment, Sakura felt a strong arm wrapping itself around her waist while callous fingers caressed her face with extreme softness. She felt them sliding down her forehead, her eyebrow, descending through her cheek until reaching her mouth.

"Xiaolang…" she muttered, closing her eyes, giving herself to the touch.

Hearing her say his name drove Li to his limit. He couldn't resist any more. Reclining, he took her lips on his in a passionate kiss. He felt Sakura stiffen slightly and then slowly relaxing, putting her delicate arms behind his neck, nestling against his body.

With his mind clouded with lust, Sakura lost all notion of the world around her. What mattered was Li, his hands sliding up and down her back… Now she knew the real motif behind her wanting to stay in the mansion. She was in love with Xiaolang.

Panting, the two separated for short of breath. In that moment, Xiaolang wanted his vision more than anything. To be able to see Sakura's expression. He hugged her tighter, passing his hands through her thick hair.

"Sakura," he finally said. "I want you to stay."

"Xiaolang—" she started, only to be interrupted.

"I need you to stay here with me. As my wife."

A/N: I finally updated! Hurray!! Sorry for the delay, guys. I'm trying to translate fast, with all the commotion that has been happening in my life -.-

Anyway, thanks for all your support and feedback and hope you all enjoy this new chapter )


	7. Chapter 7

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**By** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 7**_

Sakura felt the ground disappear under her feet. Xiaolang wasn't asking her hand in marriage, was he? She was delusional, with all certainty…

"W-w-what?" She managed to say, hating herself for stuttering on that exact moment.

"Marry me, Sakura," he said, serious.

"Oh God!" The words left Sakura's lips before she could control herself. "Yo-you really want to marry me?"

"I know I'm not the best suitor there is…" Xiaolang said, caressing her face. "I also know that I was very rude and unpleasant with you and that, in my current conditions, I won't be a good husband, but I promise to do everything that I can to make you happy, Sakura."

Inhaling deeply, Sakura tried to control the beatings of her own heart. There she was, hugging the man she had dreamed of for weeks, and he was saying he wouldn't be a good husband. She didn't want another husband. She wanted him. And no-one else.

"I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful husband, Xiaolang," she whispered, cuddling and supporting her head on his chest, in a way so she could hear his heart beating as frenetically as hers.

They didn't know how long they stayed hugged, savoring the wonderful sensations of being in each other's arms. They separated only when Lau Ma showed up to call them for lunch. And while they got out of the training room holding hands, Xiaolang thought of how funny destiny was. Maybe if hadn't gotten blind, he had never met Sakura nor discovered how good it was to fall in love.

--

Masaki Amamiya looked at the sunset through the window of his room, in a lodging in Hong Kong. Behind him, the police inspector, Kim Yumei, had just ended up reporting the searches' results. No sign of his granddaughter. Tomoyo Daidouji had disappeared a week ago. Since then, the old Amamiya did everything he could to try to find her. But it was all in vain. It seemed the young Tomoyo had disappeared like magic.

"Today's searches were already called off, sir. Tomorrow, we'll continue looking for her on some farms in the surroundings," the inspector said.

"I would like to be informed in case you have some more news, Mr. Kim," Masaki said, still looking at the landscape in front of him.

"As you wish, sir," answered Yumei. "And Mr. Amamiya?"

"Yes?"

"Er… I'm sorry for your granddaughter's disappearance, sir." Upon receiving no response, the policeman decided to retreat. "And don't worry," he said before leaving. "We'll find her."

Masaki stayed in place, watching the day's last rays of sun paint the city of Hong Kong orange, gold and red. It was a beautiful sight. In other times, he would have felt touched and compelled to paint it, but this time he was neither in the mood nor was he in the disposition for it. His heart hurt too much.

'_Oh, my dear Maiyumi…'_ he thought, distressed, while a lonely tear ran down his cheek. _'What happened to our family?'_

Masaki had been blessed for finding happiness in the marriage. His betrothal, like all of the ones in his time, had been arranged by his father. What Masaki hadn't expected was falling in love with his bride. Maiyumi Tanaka was a very pretty young woman, with dark hair and violet eyes, daughter of a noble from Kyoto. The nuptials, arranged in order to bring more influence on the Amamiya family, had ended up in a long and happy relationship. The couple had two daughters: Sonomi and Nadeshiko.

The two girls were completely different from one another, in intelligence and looks. Sonomi, the oldest, had inherited the mother's violet eyes and the father's brown hair, with a determined and introverted manner, also from Masaki. Nadeshiko, on the other side, had inherited the same serenity from Maiyumi. With dark hair and incredibly green eyes, the youngest daughter was a sweet child, a dreamer and somewhat absent-minded. Maybe because of that, Masaki had been stunned when, at sixteen, Nadeshiko announced she wanted to get married to a teacher who had recently formed from Tokyo's University.

The entire Amamiya family was against the union. Masaki was part of the ones that had ferociously opposed. He didn't want his sweet daughter married to some guy. Determined in separating them, Nadeshiko was forbidden of seeing him again. That was his error. The next morning, he found out that Nadeshiko had run away. Months later, he received a letter from her, saying she had married the professor, that she was very happy and that she was already pregnant from her first child. She also wished to see her father, mother and sister again. Despite Maiyumi's pleas, Masaki didn't go see his daughter and son-in-law. He never heard from her again.

Years later, it was Sonomi's turn to get married. Much more down to earth than her younger sister, Sonomi knew she was the only one who could bring the honor back to the Amamiya's home. Therefore she didn't oppose the wedding arrangement done by her father. So, the oldest daughter of Masaki and Maiyumi married a young and influent noble from Osaka, Kenji Daidouji. In the beginning, Kenji seemed to be a good and honest man, but he soon showed his true side, forbidding Sonomi of having any kind of contact with her family.

Time passed and, in a sad winter's morning, Maiyumi passed away. Masaki was sure his wife had died of sadness for being away from her beloved daughters. Regretting ever having drifted away from his daughters, the only connection he had with his love, Amamiya sold everything he had of value and started to travel through Japan in search of Sonomi and Nadeshiko.

First, Masaki found out that Nadeshiko had passed away and that her husband, Fujitaka Kinomoto, no longer lived in Tokyo. He and his two sons, Touya and Sakura, lived traveling, researching and arranging expeditions in places far away, like Greece, Egypt, Rome, returning to Japan in a few occasions. Then, he found out that Kenji and Sonomi had died and that their daughter, Tomoyo, was lost. Hiring a private detective, he looked for the little girl.

Masaki's life took a new course when he found Tomoyo. The little girl, eight years-old, had brought a new light to his sad world. The resemblance between Tomoyo and Maiyumi was immense. The same violet eyes, the same dark hairs. Masaki started dedicating his whole being to the little one, doing everything to make her happy, without forgetting his grandchildren.

When Tomoyo completed 20 years-old, Masaki received some news that shook him up badly. Tokyo University had sent him a letter, informing him of Kinomoto's family disappearance. Nobody knew if the three of them, Fujitaka, Toya and Sakura, were alive. Desperate, the old Amamiya travelled to China, place where the historian was researching. Tomoyo accompanyed him, supportive of her grandfather's pain. The two of them disembarked in Shanghai two months ago and followed every possible clue made by the Kinomoto, ending in Hong Kong, where the family was last seen.

Not for even a moment did Tomoyo complain about the trip or the casual conditions the hotels and the lodgings offered, which Masaki thanked the Gods for. His granddaughter was the support he needed to keep him alive. He was afraid of finding out the worst... That his grandchildren and his son-in-law were dead, without having had the chance to meet them. He suffered a lot and, every night, he begged his ancestors forgiveness for being so mean and negligent with his daughters.

Sighing, Masaki dried his tears. He was so wrapped up in his memories he didn't even realised that night had already fallen. Not caring about the open window, he put on his night clothes and lied in bed, despite knowing it was going to be another sleepless night.

"Oh, Tomoyo..." he murmured, looking at the ceiling. "Where are you?"

--

Since Li's telling about what had happened in that fateful battle, Eriol spent his nights awake, researching, reading, trying to find what kind of substance could cause blindness to a person. He had read almost every book in Xiaolang's library and had sent trusting men to pick up his books in England. It was going to take long, but he would have more researching material.

He was reading a thick book about plants who existed in the region when he heard a noise outside. He got up, walked to the window, sharpened his hearing and waited. But since he didn't hear anything else, he thought it was just a little animal. Closing his book, he decided to end the night. He needed to be well rested in order to continue his readings.

The next day found Eriol, Sakura and Lau Ma in the library, excitedly talking about plants, oitments and cataplasms. Xiaolang had said that the last ointment Eriol had put on his eyes itched and had an intense smell. The three of them were analysing a way to add new ingredients to the ointment to reduce odour, but in a way so it wouldn't alter its affect.

A scream from one of the men that secured the mansion and a slight commotion from the outside caught the three's attention. They went to the entrance courtyard, where they saw Mu Bai talking to two of Li's 'soldiers'.

"What happened, brother?" asked Lau Ma, aproaching.

"They found a body inside the walls of the mansion," the warrior answered, with a frown.

"A body?" Eriol was surprised. "But how?"

"I don't know, master Hiiragisawa. It must have been during the night."

"And the person is still alive?" was Sakura's turn to ask, apprehensive.

"Yes, miss Sakura. The girl is still alive. The men are bringing her here."

_'A woman?!'_ thought Eriol, even more aghast. Why would they throw a woman inside the mansion? Was it a plan from Ken? Thousands of questions jumped on his mind, but died in an instant when Li's men arrived with the stranger. His throat squeezed at the sight of the poor girl.

"Oh, God!" he exclaimed, feeling his heart constrict.

Her state was deplorable. She was dressed in black clothes who were ripped in several parts, revealing innumerable contusions, bruises and scratches. Her face was almost disfigured. Her right eye was completely swollen and there was a cut on her forehead, a little above the eyebrow. The dried blood covered most of the girl's features. The hair was dirty and messy.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands and let out a moan of pain and pity, her eyes filled with tears. Lau Ma had, too, a similar reaction. Eriol, controlling his own emotions, decided to act for the hurt girl's well being.

"Take her to my lab, quick. Sakura, Lau Ma, provide clean cloth, sponge, hot water. Mu Bai, warn Xiaolang. He needs to know what's happening," the doctor ordered everyone around him. Nobody moved. They were all too stunned with the young lady's condition.

"Hurry, guys!" Eriol exclaimed, clapping his hands, getting everyone out of their stupor. The women ran inside, followed by Mu Bai and the other men, who took the girl to the 'lab' of the doctor Hiiragisawa.

--

A/N: God, I'm so sorry guys!! It's been too long since I updated, and I'm truly sorry that you had to wait this long, but I went on vacation and when I arrived I had some troubles with the internet and was without it for quite some time, and when I finally had it again, school started and it's been hectic! The next one will come sooner, I promise! Now that everything is calmer, I can concentrate on this story again! Thank you all for your patience and for reading this story


	8. Chapter 8

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 8**_

Darkness.

She felt like she was wrapped in a dark mantle, warm and cozy, as if being immerged in hot water. She didn't want to get out. There, her problems couldn't reach her. She didn't have to worry in doing everything she could in order to please her father.

Her father…

The rich noble who hadn't loved her. He had wanted a male son. Having a female daughter wasn't in his plans. He thought she was inferior and useless. And he accused her of her mother's unhappiness. She did everything she could to please him, but nothing seemed to satisfy him. And her frustrating attempts only ended up in one thing: physical assault. Her father didn't hesitate in hitting her whenever he felt like it.

"Women are nothing!" Kenji Daidouji's voice resounded through the darkness. "You're nothing, Tomoyo! Nothing!"

No! He was wrong! She was somebody. She had value!

Her father was an egoistic and prejudiced man. He didn't value the good things he had, like her mother. Sonomi died trying to protect her from her father's violence. But before leaving, she managed to rid her daughter of so many tribulations: Sonomi killed Kenji.

"You're a disgrace to the family!" Again, Kenji's voice resounded, causing shivers through her.

"Scoundrel!"

'_No…'_

"Useless!"

'_No…'_

"Miserable!"

'_**NO**__!'_

Eriol observed his patient with redoubled attention. The girl appeared in a lamentable state. Innumerable bruises, some cuts and even burns. The person who had done that to her was a ruthless barbarian.

Xiaolang was sure Ken was behind this atrocity. Nobody could have been as inhuman and Eriol had to agree. Both of them knew Ken for many years now and knew the bandit was able to do everything he could to obtain what he wanted. And his men followed that same line. And whatever they had done to that girl who lay in the bed, on Eriol's 'lab', scared and traumatized her in a way that the poor girl cried and trembled even while being unconscious.

"Eriol?" he heard Sakura's sweet voice calling him. "I brought some food…"

The young woman approached, carrying a tray in her hands. The tasty smell of the food reminded Eriol of how hungry he was. He missed dinner the night before and the lunch of that day. He was so worried with the hurt girl that he hadn't cared to eat.

"Thank you, Sakura," he thanked her, while he vacated a place on his desk for his friend to put the tray. "I'm starving."

Sakura flashed him one of her sweet smiles before asking how the patient was doing.

"I'm worried, Sakura…" the doctor said. "The fever hasn't gave in and she's delirious…"

"Lau Ma went to the city to buy the herbs that ceased. She and Pei Pei won't be long," Li's bride said. Sakura approached the bed and sat beside the patient. "You know, I imagine what she went through… It must have been horrible."

Eriol knew what had happened to Sakura and how Mu Bai found her. If there was anyone who could understand the young lady well was Sakura. A silence followed Sakura's words, broken only by the noise the chopsticks made when hitting the bottom of the bowl, whilst Eriol savored the meal.

"You'll be fine," Sakura murmured, holding the young woman's hand, in an attempt to comfort the stranger and herself. "You'll be fine."

--

The cussing went on, one after the other. The darkness was fading as other voices mixed with Daidouji's. Tomoyo tried to hug herself, tried to protect herself against the verbal insults that attacked her since she was considered a somebody.

"I have a service for you, Tomoyo Daidouji…"

Ken.

A flash of light surrounded her and Tomoyo saw herself at Ken's men's camp again. She could still feel their hands on her body, the obscene words they directed her, the strength of Ken's punches and kicks.

"I want you to enter Li's mansion," she heard Ken speak again. "Gain his trust, seduce him, weaken him…"

Despite being an outlaw, Tomoyo wasn't promiscuous. She had never had any sort of intimacy with a man. When she was living in Tokyo's streets, she had learned to defend herself in order to avoid being molested or abused by strangers. And even if she was a thief, Tomoyo had the same dream as every girl of her age: to find someone who truly loved her and start a loving and happy family. However, fate didn't seem to agree with her longings. Ken wanted her to win Li Xiaolang over, taking him to her bed.

"You won't have any difficulties with Xiaolang, even if you were ugly… Xiaolang is blind. I blinded him."

Nauseated, Tomoyo listened while Ken gloated about Li's misery. The robber was laughing and saying how he found out about the somerium, a rare plant of which its oil caused dormancy and paralysis when applied on the body. Ken had launched a considerable amount in Xiaolang's eyes in a battle, which had caused the blindness. All because of envy. Envy of the richness, the influence and the power of the Li family. Envy of Xiaolang. He was the perfect man. His followers admired him and were faithful, his superiors regarded him with high esteem. Women fell at his feet. He was smart, honest... And the best warrior in his squadron.

"You know what's ironic about all of this?" Ken asked her one day. "The person who blinded Xiaolang is the only one who knows how to cure him. I made sure of that."

Ken had killed the pharmacist that gave him the somerium oil so the man wouldn't tell anyone on how to produce the antidote. The somerium's counterpoison was a serum made from the flowers of an Egyptian plant. It should be applied daily until the paralyzed member responded. In Xiaolang's case, until his eyes had sensibility again.

"Only I have this serum and no one else knows how to produce it... Xiaolang will be blind forever and when I finally get my hands on him, I'll make him crawl, begging for the cure... And then I will kill him! And you are going to help me, dear Tomoyo..."

No... She didn't want to participate in Ken's horrible plan. She wasn't a killer. And by not agreeing with Ken, Tomoyo was beaten pitilessly.

--

Lau Ma and Pei Pei were walking through Hong Kong's fair, between other men and women. They were looking for some herbs in order to prepare the necessary ointments for the woman that had appeared in the mansion.

"Look, miss Lau Ma!" Pei Pei exclaimed, running towards one of the stands, that sold fabrics and some feminine props. "Look how beautiful!" The girl referred to a piece of intense-red silk, with a pattern of golden cherry tree flowers. It was a beautiful fabric. "We could make a wonderful kimono for miss's Sakura's wedding with Master Li."

Lau Ma had to agree with the girl. The fabric was amazing. It had a special scintillation and it would make very pretty clothes. She asked the vendor how much a piece cost and ordered some meters of it. She would surprise Sakura.

After they were done shopping, the two of them left the fair, returning to the mansion. They were so enraptured in their talk about Sakura's possible wedding clothes that they didn't notice the man who was walking towards them, in the opposite direction. The collision was inevitable.

"Ai!" Lau Ma yelled when she hit the floor, knocking the bags down. Raising her head, she came across the cause of her fall. A very tall man, with dark eyes, was looking at her. His hair was tied in a braid, but some of it had loosened and fell on his masculine face. There was also a little scar on his right cheek.

"Miss Lau Ma!" she heard Pei Pei call. "Are you okay?"

With the girl's help, Lau Ma stood up. "I'm fine, Pei Pei, don't worry," and turning around to face the man, she tried to apologize. "I'm very so-"

"You better watch where you're going, woman," he coldly said, before walking away. Lau Ma stood frozen, surprised with the stranger's coldness.

"Miss Lau Ma?" she felt Pei Pei pull her tunic's sleeve. "Is everything really okay?"

Shaking her head to get that man's image out of her mind, Lau Ma smiled to the girl. "Yes, Pei Pei. I'm fine. Let's pick up our things and return fast. They must be worried about us."

They gathered the bags that were scattered on the ground and walked towards the mansion. The would have to walk a long way till they got home.

--

Sato saw the woman and the teenager go. He was observing the residents of the Li mansion for so long that he knew who those two were exactly. The youngest was the cook's daughter and the oldest one was one of the trusted employees of Xiaolang and sister of his right hand.

_'Lau Ma...'_ he repeated the name of the woman he observed with extra attention since a few days back.

--

"Wretched tramp!"

Ken's words caused shivers on Tomoyo, making her remember of her own father, who cursed her and beat her since she was a little girl.

"Kill the doctor and the girl."

While he explained his vile plan, Ken told her that the obstacles she would have in the way of the plan's success were most likely the doctor and the woman who lived with Xiaolang. She would have to kill them.

"Do what I say or the old geezer dies."

'Old geezer'. Masaki Amamiya. Her grandfather.

Tomoyo didn't know how Ken found out about her grandpa, but she couldn't allow him to hurt Masaki nor allow him to suffer because of her. He was her family. The only person who had truly loved her, besides her mom.

"Not my grandpa..." she cried. "Please..."

--

Sakura was was delighted with the piece of fabric Lau Ma and Pei Pei gifted her. It was a very pretty shiny red silk. It would make a great kimono. However, the young bride didn't feel comfortable with that present and the wedding's arrangements. Not that she was discouraged. The problem was she didn't feel well arranging a party with a sick person in the house. Maybe it would be better to postpone the date... She just didn't know how to talk to Xiaolang about it.

"You didn't like the gift, miss Sakura?"

Raising her eyes from the fabric, Sakura saw a woman in her forties walk into the room. She was Min Soo, the serving-maid, mother of Pei Pei and Yuelin. Like Lau Ma and Mu Bai, the matriarch of the Zhang family worked for Li for a long time now and was extremely faithful to him. Min Soo had been the companion of Xiaolang's mom before she married Huike, the cook.

"I loved it, Min Soo. It's really pretty."

"Yes, it is, and you will look beautiful with it, miss..." the woman brushed her hand on the fabric. "I'm going to call the other women to start the measuring and cutting of your kimono. The wedding is getting nearer..."

"Wait, Min Soo," Sakura asked. "I don't know if it's alright for us to do this now..."

"Alright what? What are you talking about, miss?" the serving-maid was surprised.

"To arrange the clothes... The party... I don't think it's adequate..."

"Why?" Min Soo asked, confused. "It's your wedding with Master Li. We have to prepare everything."

"I know, but I feel bad for being so happy and for preparing a party while there's a sick person in the mansion," answered Sakura, with her eyes lowered.

"Ah, I get it..." the women smiled, understanding. "And what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know," the young woman spoke with sincerity. "What do you think?"

The cook's wife approached Sakura and put her hand on her shoulder, in a comfort gesture. "I think you should continue with the arrangements, dear. I'm sure Master Eriol will heal that young woman soon and I'm afraid Master Li wouldn't be too happy upon hearing a delay."

"You're right, Min Soo," Sakura smiled. "Thank you for the advice."

"Of course," the serving-maid said. "We'll take your measurements now. The kimono has to be ready quickly."

--

In the 'lab', Eriol e Lau Ma tried to slow the young patient fever's down. The girl trembled and murmured incoherent things.

"She's very agitated, Master Eriol," Mu Bai's sister said.

"I know, Lau Ma, and that's why it's important to slow her fever," the doctor answered. They continued their task in silence, moistening Tomoyo's warm body with a wet cloth soaked in cold water. Moments later, Lau Ma spoke again.

"Master Eriol, I heard some comments on the fair..."

"What kind of comments, Lau Ma?"

"A few days back, a young Japanese woman disappeared in the city. The police and her grandfather are looking for her. They will probably search around here. Do you think it's her?" the young woman asked, indicating the young woman on the bed.

_'Only one way to find out,'_ thought Eriol while he got up. "Take care of her for me, Lau Ma, please."

"Where are you going, Master Eriol?"

"To the city."

--

!-- page margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

At the hotel, Masaki listened intently to another search report from Inspector Kim. The police had searched the outskirts and the farms on the south and west of the city. The north and east side were the ones left. Masaki knew that it was going very slow, but he couldn't blame the poor cop. Kim was short on men to help him, besides having another case: the robbery of the Mayor's house. A very smart thief had entered the home of the highest local authority and took all valuables, not leaving anything behind. And Inspector Kim was also looking for this crook.

The two men talked for a few more instants before the police officer left. Masaki was preparing himself for dinner when the inn's owner told him he had another visitor. Finding this strange, since he didn't know anybody in the city, mister Amamiya went down to the lobby and found a young man waiting for him.

Eriol observed attentively the man who was approaching him. Maybe he wasn't related to the young girl in the Li mansion. He would have to broach the subject very carefully. Introducing himself, the doctor told his motive for being there, telling him about the the girl that had appeared hurt inside his best friend's house. Masaki agreed in visiting the patient in order to check if she really was his granddaughter. The two left to the Li mansion immediately.

When they arrived, Eriol took Amamiya to the room the girl was in. And, with tears in his eyes, Masaki recognized Tomoyo.

"Oh, Tomoyo!" The old man cried, sitting beside her and holding her hand. "Oh, my dear... Everything is going to be okay. Grandpa is here now." The young woman calmed down with the touch and the mister's words. Silently, Eriol and Lau Ma left the room.

--

"So she's the missing girl the town talks about so much?" asked Xiaolang.

He and Sakura were in the library and had finished hearing Eriol and Lau Ma tell about mister Amamiya and his granddaughter.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. She went missing a week ago."

"What motives would Ken have to kidnap that Daidouji girl?"

Li's question hovered. What was the connection between that girl and Ken? And why would he, of all places, send her to the mansion?

"How can you be so sure it was Ken who kidnapped her, Xiaolang?" Sakura asked, apprehensive. Just thinking about the man who ordered the attack to her family's van made her chills. Besides, something was bothering her, but she didn't know what it was. Since hearing her friend's report, she had a strange presentiment. Something was about to happen. Was that what Xiaolang as feeling too?

"Something inside here," he pointed to his head. "I feel we should be careful with this woman, no matter who she is..."

"What shall we do then, sir?" Lau Ma asked.

"Prepare a room for the man, Lau Ma," Li answered. "Let's shelter him and keep an eye on his granddaughter. As soon as she recovers, the leave."

"Yes, sir," Lau Ma agreed, bending over graciously and leaving to do her duties. Sakura accompanied her to talk to the new guest and to know if he needed anything else.

--

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo..."

A sweet voice took Tomoyo out of her inner torment. It was voice which belonged to an owner she would never forget.

"Don't worry, honey... Everything's going to be alright..."

_'Mommy...'_

"We'll never leave you, princess..." A masculine voice joined Sonomi's. "We love you."

_'Grandpa...'_

Feeling warmed by the presence, the trust and the love of the two most important people in her life, Tomoyo began to calm down. Everything was going to be okay. She would solve all of the mess she had gotten into.

"Mister Amamiya?"

Masaki was so focused he didn't realize that the doctor who brought him there had left, as well as his return. Hiiragisawa had come back this time with a very pretty young woman, with brown hair and big green eyes. Like his Nadeshiko.

"Yes?" he said, turning his attention to the new-comers.

"I talked with my friend and you can stay here in the mansion until your granddaughter is recovered," Eriol said.

"Thank you very much."

"This is Sakura Kinomoto," the doctor continued, indicating the young woman beside him. "She's the housekeeper of the house and Mister Li's future wife. If there is anything you need, just ask her."

Masaki, however, wasn't hearing Eriol's words anymore. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. And he could only look intensely at Sakura. _Sakura_. _Sakura Kinomoto_. The daughter of his daughter Nadeshiko with Professor Fujitaka. His other granddaughter.

"Mister Amamiya? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, noticing the old man's condition.

"Excuse me... Can you repeat your name?" he asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto, sir..." What was so important about her name that made that poor man tremble? Sakura asked herself, slightly scared. "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry to ask again..." the man seemed slightly ill, with shiny eyes and his face red. "Your mother was called Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Amamiya?"

Finally, Sakura understood. Nadeshiko Amamiya was her mother's single name. Was the man seated before her a relative of her dead mother?

"Yes..." she answered with a weak voice.

In a surprising speed for a man his age, Masaki got up and strongly hugged Sakura. "Oh, God!" he cried. "I finally found you!"

Surprised, Eriol looked at the scene without knowing what to do. "Mister Amamiya? What's happening?"

Drying his eyes, Masaki tried to collect himself. "I came to Hong Kong with Tomoyo in search of my daughter's family who had been missing, Mister Hiiragisawa..."

"So that means..." Eriol opened his eyes wide, finally understanding.

"Yes... I'm Nadeshiko Amamiya's father. And you, my dear Sakura, are my granddaughter."

A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 8. Hope it's to your liking ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 9**_

"Oh, God!" Masaki sobbed. "I came looking for a missing granddaughter and ended up finding two!"

The weight of Masaki's revelation oppressed Sakura's chest, making her heart race. Now, she had a family. A grandfather and a cousin. She wasn't all alone in the world anymore.

"This is surprising!" said Eriol, astonished. From one hour to the next, he had discovered the wounded girl's identity and, on top of that, that she was related to Sakura.

Still shocked with it all, Sakura looked from her medical friend to her recently discovered grandfather and began to feel a sudden and strange lack of air. "I need to leave," she whispered weakly. "With your permission." Quickly, she left the room.

"What's with her?" Masaki said, finding it odd.

"She's surprised," Answered Eriol, looking at the door that Sakura had just exited. "Give her time to assimilate this information... You caught her unarmed."

"I'll try, Dr. Hiiragisawa," the man sighed, wetting his face. "But it will be hard. I spent the last twelve years of my life searching for my beloved Nadeshiko's family... And speaking of that, where are Professor Fukitaka and the young Touya?"

Before Eriol could answer, another voice, weak and hoarse, resonated inside the room. "Grandpa?"

"Tomoyo?" Turning around, Masaki met a pair of violet eyes who were gazing at him.

"Grandpa..." A light smile appeared on the girl's dry and bruised lips, while a tear descended her cheek.

"My sweet Tomoyo!" Masaki said, also in tears, hurrying up to sit beside his granddaughter and hold her hand. "How nice to see you well, my angel... It's so good to see you..."

"It's good to see you too, grandpa," she articulated with difficulty, her throat dry.

"Oh, my dear, I was so worried... I didn't know what had happened to you and where you were..." the man complained. "I'm glad this people found you, Tomoyo... They took care of you with care and thoughtfulness... Ah, this is Doctor Hiiragisawa, who took care of you."

Tomoyo's gaze landed on the gentleman who was standing not very far from the bed. He wore a navy blue tunic with golden details and black trousers. His long hair was tied in a ponytail. And behind the round rimmed glasses, dark blue eyes were gazing her with intensity, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm happy you're awake. Miss Daidouji," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Tomoyo touched her lips with her tongue, in an attempt to assuage the dryness she felt on her mouth, without knowing how that simple gesture made Eriol uneasy. "Tired, hurting and thirsty... Very thirsty."

The young doctor poured some water into a mug and handed it over to the girl who was trying to seat with the help of her grandfather. "Drink in small sips and swallow slowly so as not to choke," he ordered.

Tomoyo did as she was asked. "How long have I been out?" she asked after drinking half the water.

"Well, you disappeared a week ago and, according to Dr. Hiiragisawa, you've been here for two days," answered Masaki. "Ah, my dear, I have so much to tell you..."

While continuing to drink the water, Tomoyo couldn't pay attention to her grandfather, who chatted happily. She only managed to hear some parts of his sentences: _warn the police, the search had ended, she was there the whole time..._ She was too busy analyzing the doctor discreetly to understand what Masaki was saying.

Eriol also wasn't paying attention to the old Amamiya's chatter. He felt extremely relieved. He had been worried with that woman, more so than normal. And that was strange. He had always cared about his patients, but, in Tomoyo's case, the concern had been greater than usual. During the time he stood in wakefulness by her side, lowering her fever and treating her wounds, he tried to imagine how her eyes were... How she would look when she woke up... And reality couldn't be compared to his fantasies at all. It was much better. She had incredibly beautiful eyes, two orbs the color of a rare gem, the amethyst.

"... And now we can go back home!" Masaki finalized, with an expression of total happiness.

That caught their attention. "Go back!?" they cried out simultaneously.

"Yes, of course! Now that we've found your cousin Sakura, nothing restrains us here. And we'll be a family, the three of us."

"You found Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, confused. "How? When? Where?"

"Right here, a few moments ago..." the man answered. "She works here. But I already said that... Weren't you listening, Tomoyo?"

"I'm sorry, grandpa," the girl said, uneasy. "I'm very tired, I couldn't pay attention to what you were saying..."

"Oh, it's okay, my angel," Masaki smiled, understanding. "Get a lot of rest so we can leave tomorrow."

"Mt. Amamiya," Eriol interfered. "I think it's better if you stay for a while longer, until your granddaughter is fully recovered. And we still need to find out who did this to her."

"Dr. Hiiragisawa is right, grandpa," corrected Tomoyo. "I don't feel well enough to make a boat trip..."

"But we can't abuse this people's hospitality, honey. They already did a lot for us."

"Don't worry, Mt. Amamiya," the doctor tried to calm Masaki down. "You are welcome here and you can stay as long as you like. We'll also make sure your bags arrive here tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, young man. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done," the old man said, grateful. "You and Mt. Li are being very generous with us."

_'Mt. Li?! I'm in Li Xiaolang's mansion?'_ thought Tomoyo, frantically. Ken's words came back to her mind with full force. _'Seduce him, gain his trust, weaken him...'_ Then Dr. Hiiragisawa was the doctor and Sakura, her cousin, was the woman... She would have to kill them both. The young woman turned pale, feeling a strong nausea.

"Honey, are you okay?" her grandfather asked.

"Yes, grandpa... It's just dizziness..."

"You must be feeling weak due to lack of food..." Eriol established. "I'll ask Huike to prepare a large plate of soup for you to eat. Excuse me." He turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard Miss Daidouji call him.

"Dr. Hiiragisawa?"

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Thank you so much," she thanked him with a smile.

Not being able to restrain it, Eriol smiled back. "It was no trouble, miss," he said before leaving the room.

--

Still stunned with the news she received, Sakura walked through the mansion's corridors randomly. She didn't realize where she heading until stopping in front of Xiaolang's office, the one where he had received her for the first time.

The door was half opened and Sakura could hear voices coming from the room. Mu Bai and his master were talking, probably concerning the new house guests. Without wanting to interrupt their conversation, she gave a step backwards, but the door was fully opened at exactly that instant and she came across Lau Ma's brother.

"Miss Sakura? Something wrong?" the young warrior had a worried expression.

"Could I talk with mister Li, Mu Bai?" she asked, without hiding her anguish.

"Of course, miss. Enter, please," he gave her passage.

The room was drowned in the twilight of the night, as usual. The only source of light being the candle Mu Bai was holding in his hands. That weak lighting allowed Sakura to see Xiaolang standing, beside his desk.

"Leave us alone, Mu Bai," he ordered.

"Yes, master," Mu Bai agreed with a nod. "If you'll excuse me." He put the candle on the table and retreated.

After the servant left, Sakura remained silent. She didn't know how and where to start. All she knew was how lost and confused she felt... and she ended up finding the only person who could make her feel safe and protected.

"Sakura?" she felt a shiver upon hearing Xiaolang's deep voice. She asked herself if he knew how much it affected her.

"Mt. Amamiya is indeed the wounded girl's grandfather..." she started, after taking a deep breath, but without being able to control the quivering of her own voice or the tears.

Li already knew that. He had just ordered Mu Bai to go to town as soon as the sun rose, to pick up Amamiya and his granddaughter's things at the hotel. But why did it bother Sakura so much? He could clearly hear her weak and trembling voice, besides worrying about her lack of initiative.

Since she had accepted being his wife, Sakura had always been at his side, reading a book, embroidering, performing songs on the hu-ch'in, taking walks on the garden, talking or simply being in silence, enjoying his company. They had become close and had formed a complicity that Li was fortunate in having. When he was with her, he felt peaceful. And loved.

"But that's not all..." she continued.

"How so?" he questioned, somewhat alarmed. He approached her and held her by the shoulders. "What happened?"

"He's my grandfather too..." answered Sakura, her head low, letting her body shudder caused by her sobs.

At that same instant, Xiaolang hugged her. It was the first time his flower was openly crying in front of him and he wasn't liking what he was hearing, feeling and imagining at all. He was lost, with his beloved in his arms, without knowing what to do. He was a warrior, he hadn't the slightest clue of how to comfort a weeping woman. He decided to wait for her to calm down and explain to him the story better.

Finally, Sakura's tears stopped. He took her in his arms, sat on the armchair close to the fireless fireplace, placing her in his lap. She cuddled to him like a little child while he caressed her back. And so, both settled comfortably, Xiaolang asked her to tell him everything that had happened.

And Sakura did. She told about her mother's past, how her family was against her marriage with professor Kinomoto and how they rejected her, even while knowing she was pregnant. She also told of her first encounter with Mt. Amamiya, how he had recognized her last name and how he told her he was the father of her dead mother.

Xiaolang heard everything quietly, analyzing her every word. Both thought that after the deaths of Fujitaka and Touya, Sakura had no one else in life and Li assumed the responsibility of taking care of her, even without knowing her well. And what would happen now that a relative appeared out of nowhere? He wasn't willing to let his flower go...

During his whole childhood and training, Xiaolang Xiaolang used to hear that feelings weaken a warrior, specially love. They ordered him to avoid this emotion at all costs. However, Sakura's entry in his life made him realize it was impossible to live alone, without affection. Everyone needed someone to love, someone who returned the sentiment as well...

And Sakura was that 'someone' for Xiaolang. She had invaded his life and like a ray of sunshine, warmed his heart little by little, until the barrier of ice that surrounded him melted completely. Sakura was the woman he had always wanted to be his companion, friend, wife, lover, confident... Mother of his children... Little boys and girls he would love with all of his heart, like the way he loved her. He wouldn't let nothing nor anybody to separate them. Not even a relative.

Squeezing Sakura against his chest, Xiaolang kissed her forehead, then her eyes, nose, cheek and finally her lips. When they separated, she cuddled even more against him, searching and finding all the support she needed. Li would always be there for her, she knew that. Slowly, Sakura fell asleep.

"Don't worry, ying-fa," he murmured against her hair. "Nobody will take you away from me. Nobody."

Then the Chinese warrior, tightly hugged to his flower of cherry tree, closed his eyes and allowed his body to give in to the tiredness, taking him to the world of dreams, where he was a completed man and Sakura was his forever.

--

The dawn of a new day brought with it not just the brightness and the heat of the sun, but also the life and the beginning of the work routine in the Li mansion, after a good night's sleep. Several employees were already up, fulfilling their duties, among them Mu Bai. The young man was gathering horses and a wagon, getting prepared to go to the town. He had a lot of things to do and the sooner he left, the sooner he came back. He was finishing putting the harness and fasten the reins when he heard someone approaching.

"Good morning, brother."

"Good morning, Lau Ma," he greeted his sister. "You woke up early today..."

"That's true," the girl smiled.

Mu Bai looked at his younger sister. Lau Ma was a lovely woman. Her long hair was tied in a plait, that reached the middle of the young woman's back. Despite her low stature and fragile way, Lau Ma was a strong and hard-working person. Her hands were full of calluses, but even so, they were clean and well taken care of. Her face, slightly colored due to the sun, lighted up when she smiled, like she was doing now. Mu Bai thought any man would be lucky to marry his sister. That is if he was the right man. He would have to choose carefully his future brother-in-law.

"What do you want from here?" he asked, while he harnessed the horses to the cart.

"I would like to accompany you to the city, brother. I want to go to the fair."

"But you went to the fair yesterday!" he launched, finding his sister's request strange. "What do you need from there? If it's something urgent, tell me that I will bring it to you."

Lau Ma lowered her head and shook her hands, apprehensive. She knew her brother wouldn't easily agree to taking her, but if it was need, she would convince him. She just couldn't tell him the truth. Mu Bai might have a surge of rage if he knew the reason driving her to go to the city was a man...

Since colliding with that stranger the previous day, the young woman couldn't stop thinking about him. He had an air of masculinity, a mystery that had attracted her to him immediately. That was why she wanted to go to the place where she had met him. She needed to know something about the beautiful stranger... Or if she was lucky, to be able to see him again.

"I need notions and material to prepare the clothing for the wedding," she answered what she had rehearsed the previous day, trying to look natural and convincing. "And I know you don't know how to pick those sorts of things... I promise not to be in the way."

She felt her brother gaze her intensely before answering. "Okay. Go get your basket, your hat and we'll leave immediately."

Lau Ma gave a big smile, gave his brother a quick hug, thanking enthusiastically before running home in order to pick her things.

They didn't took long to arrive at the 'city', the little village that was seat of Hong Kong. Mu Bai turned first towards the city hall. He was going to receive the license for his master's wedding to Miss Sakura. Then, he would go to the temple to talk to the monks. Xiaolang wanted a simple ceremony in his house. He would need to ask one of them to come to the mansion on the wedding day, to do the prayers and the blessings. And finally he would stop by the hotel to pick the things that belonged to the house guests: the old man and the girl.

That would give Lau Ma enough time to go to the fair, do her shopping and then look for some information about her stranger. The two brothers separated in front of the mayor's house. They agreed to meet two hours later, in that same spot.

The girl was walking through the huts, entered some stores, picked the best material to make her masters' clothes, while discreetly looking to the sides, searching for the tall man who she encountered the previous day. She was almost giving up when she had the sensation of being watched and felt a strange shudder on her nape.

She turned around and saw him. The man she was looking for. Despite him being on the other side of the street, semi-hidden behind a hut, Lau Ma recognized him instantly. The same penetrating eyes, the same scar. He was looking directly at her. The shudder on her nape intensified.

She was going to step forward towards that mysterious figure when she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Lau Ma, let's go." Without being able to do anything, the girl accompanied her brother to the wagon.

--

Behind the fruit stand, Sato couldn't believe what happened. She had found him out! He was known, among Ken's men, as the best 'looker'. He spent days, even weeks, spying on his enemies and none of them had ever noticed his presence. But that tiny woman had found him without the slightest problem.

Another man joined Sato, behind the hut, while he observed the two brothers walking away. "So, what did you find out?" he asked.

"He went to the hotel to pick up the luggage of the tramp and the old man," the new-comer answered, whose name was Guang. "The boss's plan is working..."

Sato didn't bother to answer back and kept looking at Lau Ma.

"Humm... She looks fine..." said Guang, lustfully smiling and showing his countless missing teeth on his mouth. "Who knows when we enter the damn mansion, boss will let me keep her? I bet I'm going to have lots of fun with her... She's a must..." In the next instant, he felt a cold blade against his throat.

"If you think about her again, you'll die, you son of a..." Sato launched, with his eyes looking more sharper than the kunai that was almost inside his companion's neck.

"'Twas bad, Sato," the other moaned, in a desperate attempt to be forgiven. "I didn't know you were already interested in her."

"Lay a finger on her, moron, and I'll make you regret the day you were born," Ken's right hand threatened, letting go of the miserable guy. Guang clumsily fell on the ground, like a sack of potatoes.

Sato's voice was low in order to not be noticed, but Guang heard perfectly. He agreed with his head, with frenetic movements. It was stupid to piss off Sato. He was the second in command within the gang, Ken's best man. But little was known about the man. Sato was a quiet and reserved man, not even the boss knew anything about his past. The only thing that mattered to Ken was the fact that Sato was his best assassin.

Guang stayed on the ground a few more instants before getting up and following Sato. He considered himself smart enough to never think about Li's maid again. After all, it was stupid to piss off boss's best assassin.

--

Meanwhile, at the Li mansion, Masaki was looking for his granddaughter. He hadn't seen her since last night and it seemed nobody knew Sakura's whereabouts. They needed to talk about the future they would have together. He had lots of plans for her. He would introduce the beautiful daughter of his Nadeshiko to the Tokyo's society. He was sure Sakura would arouse enthusiasm.

He had already looked at every place in the mansion. The west wing was the only one missing. A very kind girl, named Pei Pei, had told him to keep away from it; however, Masaki needed to find his granddaughter. He decided to just look a little. He walked through the corridor, opening every door, not being successful in his search.

When he opened the fourth door, Amamiya was shocked. As well as the other rooms he had looked into, this was also in the shadows, but was different from the others, for there was people inside it. The sunlight came in through the gaps of the blinds, weakly lighting up the room, but Masaki was able to recognize his granddaughter Sakura, seated on a man's lap, sound asleep. The guy was sleeping too, hugging her in a possessive way.

"What's going on here?!" he yelled, enraged.

--

A/N: Hurray for another one :D Hope you like it! And thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, you make me very happy!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 10**_

Masaki's exalted scream scared the young couple, awaking them immediately. Xiaolang got up in a flash, placing himself in a fighting stance, ready to protect Sakura with everything he had. While she, who had been very comfortable in her fiancé's lap, fell on the floor the moment he got up, in a very inelegant position. Rubbing her sore bum, she too got up and came across the angry stare of the man she found out was her grandfather.

"Mister Amamiya? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"What am I doing here?!" Masaki exploded. "I was looking for you! I got worried with your disappearance last night and came looking for your whereabouts. I just didn't expect to find you in such a compromising situation! How could you, Sakura? It's going to ruin your reputation!"

"But I didn't do anything!" the girl cried, outraged.

"Look at how you talk to her, old man," Li grunted, closing his hands into fists. He had left his fighting stance when he realized that that man was his guest. But even if he was his flower's relative, he didn't have the right to talk to her like that. He made an effort not to jump on Masaki.

"And you, you arrogant fellow..." he turned to Xiaolang, without knowing who he actually was. "How could you disgrace my granddaughter like that? I'll have you know that Sakura has someone to watch out for her now, and I won't allow you to get close to her ever again!"

"Mt. Amamiya!" Sakura shouted, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. How could that man have the courage to address Xiaolang that way?

Li's lips curled in a light smile, fake and petulant. He was slightly surprised by the man's explosion. But he soon relaxed. Masaki didn't know who he was. He would let him think he was just a simple employee. After all, Xiaolang dressed exactly like the people in the house, with simple and discreet clothes. His clothes didn't present any luxury, he could easily pass as a servant. He only wished he could see the man's face when he found out he was the owner of the house and his host.

"Come, Sakura," Masaki ordered, grabbing her by the wrist. "Let's get out of here. I never want to see you near this man."

"Wait!" the young woman complained. "You can't do that. He's my-"

"Go with him, Sakura," Li interrupted her. "We'll talk later."

She just stared at him, wishing vehemently to get rid of her grandfather and hug him. Without being able to do anything more, she accompanied, or better said, she was pulled out of the room by Masaki.

Li stood where he was, the smile on his lips disappearing. Despite being angry with Amamiya due to his stupid behavior, he had to admit the man was somewhat right. Reputation was the only thing that mattered to a woman. He had to marry Sakura as soon as possible, before the old man interfered in her life. He wished Mu Bai returned from the city as quick as possible.

--

Tomoyo awoke early on that morning too. To be honest, she had slept very little. She hadn't managed to close her eyes, thinking about what she was going to do. If she fulfilled Ken's wish, she would be destroying her own family and the people that had so generously take her in. She was in the middle of a great dilemma.

She was seated on her bed, looking at the window when she heard the door open and her doctor come in. She felt a butterflies on her stomach. _'He's not __**my**__ doctor!'_ she mentally reprimanded herself. _'He was just polite and took care of me. He did his job; after all, he's a doctor! I have to stop thinking about him'_. Eriol had been the other motive for her staying awake.

"Good morning, Miss Daidouji," he greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, doctor," she answered, nodding her head with politeness. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I just came to check on my patient," he sat on the bed, next to her. "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"

"Well," she said. _'Liar!'_ yelled a little voice inside her mind. Most likely her conscience. _'You barely closed your eyes! You had a night full of nightmares!'_ "I'm just having a little difficulty in breathing. It hurts a bit."

"Hmm..." he murmured, touching her on the side, causing a slight tremor on the girl. "It's the ribs. You fractured some of them... You must keep your bandage very tight. Keep me informed if you feel anything else, okay?"

"Of course, doctor."

"Please, don't call me that..." Eriol said, gallantly smiling.

"Huh? Aren't you a doctor?" Tomoyo found it strange. "How do you want me to call you?"

"Call me Eriol."

Tomoyo felt her legs weaken with the look he gave her. Good thing she was seated. But when she was about to answer, her grandfather walked into the room, accompanied by a young woman whom he was pulling by the arm. Tomoyo noticed she looked very upset.

Sakura stopped struggling when she saw she was being observed by Eriol and Tomoyo. She felt her face slightly blushing. She didn't like to be the center of attention. "You can let me go now," she asked. "I'm not going to run away."

"Of course not," Masaki answered. "But you're going to explain me some things."

"I'd better go," Eriol said, realizing the mood wasn't the best. He needed to talk to Xiaolang. "I'll come back later to see how you're doing, Miss Daidouji. With your permission."

Tomoyo just nodded her head and when they were alone, she turned to her grandfather. "Grandpa, what are you doing?" She was stunned with the man's behavior. Masaki had always been a cordial person, at least to her. What could have happened? And who was that young woman who was with him?

"Ask her what _**she**_ was doing!" he answered.

Tomoyo turned to the girl and gazed at her with interest. She had green eyes and brown hair, tied in a loose bun. Her clothes were a little disheveled, as if she had just woken up. _'She's lovely'_, she thought a light smile.

Sakura was also looking at the other girl on the bed. She had helped Eriol and Lau Ma take care of Tomoyo and she also got worried about her; after all, she knew it wasn't easy to go through that sort of situation. She didn't like to remember what had happened in that clearing... Thanks to God and Mu Bai, she survived.

"You're Miss Daidouji," Sakura said, forgetting for some instants her stubborn grandfather. "How are you? I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. That was her cousin. _'And the woman I have to kill'_, she thought, feeling horrible. God, what would she do to get out of that situation? She made an effort to smile. "Hi... You can call me Tomoyo... After all, we're cousins, aren't we?"

Sakura's smile widened. "It's true. And you can call me Sakura. I'm very happy to know you. I didn't expect to find other relatives, especially since daddy and Touya's death."

"Oh! I'm sorry..." the young woman with violet eyes murmured. "We didn't know they had passed away..."

"It's been some months already..." Sakura sighed. "But thanks to everyone here and to Mister Li, I'm managing to surpass this loss."

In silence, Masaki observed his two granddaughters interact. It was as if both of them knew each other for a long time. And it was like seeing Sonomi and Nadeshiko talk. He felt tears emerge in his eyes. For instants, he forgot the motive that made him bring Sakura there.

However, Tomoyo had not. "But tell me, grandpa... What happened between you and Sakura? I thought you would be happy for having found her..."

"I am happy, Tomoyo," answered Masaki, changing his expression in a flash. "I just didn't imagine finding your cousin doing what I saw her do."

"But I wasn't doing anything!" yelled Sakura.

"Sitting on a man's lap," he continued, as if she wasn't even there. "That's not the behavior of a decent woman... Imagine if someone else had found her there, Tomoyo! It would end her reputation..."

"I think Sakura has a good explanation for all of that, grandpa," said Tomoyo, looking at the disgusted face of her cousin.

"Of course I do," the girl launched, taking advantage of the breach. "I didn't do anything wrong, that was my fiancé... We're going to marry soon... Everyone here knows, so there's no motives for you to worry about my reputation."

"Marry!?" Masaki cried out. "I can't believe you're going to marry that arrogant guy!"

"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I won't allow you to marry some guy!" he said, decisive. "You're not marrying him and that's that. We're going back to Japan and I'll make sure that you have a suitable claimant!"

Tomoyo looked from her grandfather to her cousin without knowing what to do or say. Masaki's attitude was, at the very least, shocking. A news to her. Never had she seen her grandfather that agitated.

Sakura still tried to absorb the man's words. "Wh-Who do yo-you think you are?" she said, trembling with rage. "You can't just show up and say what I'll do with my life!" With panting breath and her eyes full of tears, she barely could contain herself. "Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when _**my mother**_ needed you?! You turned your back on us! You rejected us! Now you show up, out of nowhere, and you want to boss me around! No! I'm going to stay here and get married... Whether you want it or not!" And with that said, she left, furious, leaving Masaki and Tomoyo stunned.

"I think you exaggerated, grandpa..." the bedridden girl murmured.

Taking a deep breath, Masaki sat himself on the nearest chair. "But I just wanted..."

"To take care of her, like you did with me?" Tomoyo smiled, understanding. She saw her grandfather nod his head. "I know, grandpa, but when you took me in, I was just a little girl, alone and lost. Sakura is a grown woman... Besides, we just met her... You don't expect her to just obey to a stranger like that, do you?"

Masaki knew his granddaughter was right, as she always was, in fact. Tomoyo had always been a very down to earth, observing and smart girl. But the man had no idea what came over him. He had just been furious upon finding the daughter of his Nadeshiko sitting, in such an intimate way, on the lap of a stranger. And to make it even worse, she was going to marry him... That destroyed the plans he had made for her upon finding Sakura. He had planned a trip around the world with his grandsons and professor Kinomoto. To know that him and Touya had died had been a surprise... All the more reasoning for him to take care of Sakura. She was alone in the world. And he, as the only relative, would do his best in order to take care of her. And he would start by prohibiting that thoughtless marriage.

"You're right, Tomoyo," he finally spoke. "But I'm not going to allow her to marry that man. He's rude, totally uncivilized! I won't consent my granddaughter to ruin her life like that. He'll never make her happy."

Tomoyo just swayed her head, discouraged. As if her problems weren't enough, she had to have that one added to the mix. But she had to agree with her grandfather about one thing. If he and Sakura left for Japan, she wouldn't have to kill them... And when everything was settled, she would meet them there. Maybe, if she talked with her cousin, she could convince her...

--

Eriol had left Tomoyo's room asking himself what could have caused that disagreement between Masaki and Sakura. He knew his friend was still accepting the idea of having a family, but that wasn't a reason to act like that... Was it? He thought it would be better to talk to Xiaolang. It was incredible how Li, even without leaving his 'private' wing, knew everything that went on in that house. It was likely he knew of that too. He found his friend exercising in the training room.

"Good morning, Xiaolang," he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Eriol," the warrior answered, without stopping his kati. "When are we going to continue with those weird treatments?"

Eriol laughed. "Why? You miss them?" Before Tomoyo showed up, the doctor had prepared plasters, cataplasms, ointments and all kinds of creams to apply on his friend's eyes, in order to reactivate his vision. But nothing had worked.

"God!" Li said. "Of course not!"

Xiaolang stopped his movements, taking a deep breath. That morning he was demanding more of himself than usual. He was upset and wanted to pour his emotions out. He picked two bamboo swords from the storeroom and threw one to Eriol. "I hate all of it... Nothing worked and nothing will."

"You're right," answered Eriol, swinging his sword to remind himself of the old techniques. "I can only prepare something that's effective, in your case, when I find out what exactly caused your blindness."

They placed each other in a fighting stance, a few meters away from each other. Eriol still continued to be surprised with the confidence of his friend's movements. It was as if he could still clearly see what was around him.

"But I already told you... It was that damn oil," Xiaolang said, waiting for his friend's attack.

Eriol brought the sword near to his body and raised it slightly above his left shoulder, launching himself at Li, who skillfully shielded his blow. They stood there exchanging blows, as if trying to remember the other's style.

"How do you do that?" the doctor wanted to know.

"What?"

"It's like you can predict all of my moves..." said Eriol, rotating in a 180 degrees and protecting himself from a blow Li threw at him.

"I've been training a lot..." was the answer. "My perception's better. And you got to admit... You're slow and your technique's terrible."

"Hey, I haven't touched a sword in 5 years," Eriol laughed. "And if your perception was already good back then... Now it's extraordinary."

Li didn't answer. Shifting the weight of his legs, he swung to the right and, quickly raising his sword, hit Eriol in the kidneys. The doctor bent over and stepped away. "Your strength has also increased..." the man with blue eyes moaned.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm soft... like you," Xiaolang said with an ironic smile.

Eriol recomposed himself and this time waited for Li's attack, which didn't took long. The fight was speeding up, according to Eriol, who was heating up and was reminiscing his years in the army. His friend was very good with swords and he would win this fight for sure, but the doctor would give him some trouble first... _'Or a distraction'_, he thought, remembering what had made him go there.

"You know," Eriol began, panting. "I saw Masaki and Sakura just now... They didn't seem very happy."

Li stepped back and lowered his sword. "What happened?" he asked.

Hiiragisawa saw his friend's expression and suspected it was more serious than he thought. "That's what I came to ask," he answered. "They were fighting... They stopped when they realized I was in Miss Daidouji's room."

"Hmm... You were with that girl, huh?" Li's sarcastic smile appeared once more. "Tell me, is she pretty?"

"As pretty as your girl," Eriol refuted. "After all, they are cousins... The beauty must be in the family... But don't change the subject. What happened with Sakura and her grandfather?"

"He caught us sleeping together."

"What?!" Eriol was surprised. "How could you!?"

"Hey, we didn't do anything of what you're thinking," replied Xiaolang. "And even if we did, it wouldn't be a problem. _If_ I had slept with her, it would be just speeding things up a little..."

"Yeah... Like tasting dessert before dinner..." said Eriol, ironic.

"I'm going to marry her, Eriol. As soon as that damn license gets here..." the warrior said. "We didn't do anything. We were just sleeping in the armchair of the library. The old man entered and caught us... I still want to know how he got there. I already told the servants to warn them that I don't want them in my wing."

"I bet the man almost gave you two a heart attack," laughed Eriol, amused.

"Tell me about it.... I swear I wanted to hit him so much... It's been a while since I slept so well."

"Now I get Mr. Amamiya's rage... He found his granddaughter in a compromising situation..."

"I already said I'm going to marry her, dammit!" yelled Li.

"I know that, but I think he doesn't... Have you thought about what this unexpected event might cause?" pondered Eriol. "As Sakura's relative, the only male relative, mind you, he might as well stop your wedding."

"He won't dare to go that far... And if he does, I still got some cards up my sleeve... Don't worry..."

"Why do I have the impression you're planning something?" said Eriol, watching his friend's enigmatic smile.

"Because you may be right," Xiaolang answered. "When time comes, you'll know. But let's change the subject... Did you find out anything about Daidouji? Or were you too enchanted by her beauty?"

"I still haven't gotten the chance to speak with her outright."

"Keep an eye on her, Eriol," Li asked. "There's something behind her kidnapping and her sudden appearance here..."

"You can leave it to me," his friend nodded.

"Now let's stop this languidness and finish the training..." The two returned to their positions and began fighting.

--

Mu Bai and Lau Ma, through the entire trip back, were in complete silence. The young woman didn't want to ask what was bothering her brother and so she took advantage of that to recall the mysterious man who interested her so much. Maybe he was a delinquent... But there was something in his eyes that made her legs weak... He had such an intense look... It was as if he could see through her and reach deep into her soul... _'He would be found there for sure... I can't stop thinking about him. Damn!'_ she thought, annoyed.

"Lau Ma."

"Yes, brother?"

"What were you doing, standing so still in the middle of the fair?" he asked.

"Nothing..." she quickly answered. "I was just thinking about what was lacking to buy..."

"Liar!" Mu Bai launched. " I saw you looking at that man. Who is he, Lau Ma?"

"Men? What men?" She couldn't believe it! How had he found out? Could she be so predictable and indiscreet to the point where others noticed her actions?

"Don't feign ignorance, sister!" Li's assistant refuted. "I know you very well. And I saw the hungry way he was looking at you... Stay away from him, Lau Ma."

"But I don't know what you're talking about, Mu Bai..."

"Stay away from him," he interrupted her. "And more, you're not going to the city without me anymore. It's an order."

Lau Ma just nodded her head, agreeing. _'Great,'_ she thought, discouraged. _'And I didn't even manage to find anything about him...'_

--

Sato was riding fast, followed by Guang. Soon both arrived at the little farm where the gang was sheltered. They dismounted and turned towards the house, where they could hear screams of terror.

"Master Ken is playing with the little girl again..." Guang said, with his sadistic taste. "I hope he leaves a little for us."

Sato felt his blood boil with his partner's remark. With hurried steps, he withdrew from there before he did something.. He arrived at the camp where the men set a ring and trained some blows. He gave a sign to one of them, who approached trembling, fearing the cold look of the second in command of the gang. The poor thing didn't know what hit him. With three powerful punches, Sato defeated him.

"Weak," Sato grunted, leaving the opponent on the floor. "Isn't there a man of courage here to confront me?!" he asked, turning to the rest of the group, who watched it terrified. Nobody was willing to face Sato in a fight, even more so in the mood he was in. It would be suicide.

"Cowards..." the warrior muttered, leaving the ring.

He went to his favorite place in the farm, the river. That place brought him back old memories... Things he would rather forget but couldn't, wasn't able to. If he closed his eyes, he would hear Akane's pleas...

_'Swear, Hiroshi... For me, for them...'_

Those words were embedded in his mind and in his heart. And yes, he would do what she asked. He had sworn and he would keep his oath. And he felt that his moment was near. Ken was so worried with his plan to kill Li Xiaolang that he was becoming careless with his own guard... The gang had never stood for so long in the same place, it was very dangerous. Maybe the gods were giving him a great chance for him to accomplish his oath.

His thoughts turned to the girl in the fair. Lau Ma. She reminded him so much of Akane... The cheerful way, the sweet smile... Akane had always been his reason for smiling and dreaming of a better world; however, she met hell and couldn't resist so many injuries. Sato knew the destiny that awaited Lau Ma was the as Akane's. The former, he hadn't managed to save, but maybe he could save the other one, rid her of getting the same end.

He took off his clothes and entered the river, wishing the cold waters could wash away his tormented soul. He thought back to Lau Ma... She was pretty... Tiny and delicate... What he felt for her was very different from what he felt for Akane, completely different. Only that could explain his huge urge to pulverize Guang when he had looked at her with unhidden lust. It was hard to keep control. He didn't want that idiot to touch Lau Ma.

His trained ears heard steps. Somebody was approaching. He turned to the shore and saw the farm's owner's daughter, the only one of the family that had survived. Her face was red and swollen, with a thread of blood tracing down the corner of her mouth. She was dressed in ripped and dirty clothes, who barely hid her young form and the bruises made by Ken's beatings. She didn't saw him in the water, because she was looking at the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked when she kneeled on the river's bank and started cleaning herself. Startled, the girl withdrew a couple steps, eyes filled with tears. Sato could see dread in them. "Don't worry," he continued, with a low and calm voice. "I won't hurt you." She withdrew some more, shaking her head frenetically. She was so full of fear that she would never believe Sato's words.

"You want to have some fun with my toy, Sato?"

It was Ken who had arrived, with a dangerous smile on his lips. He had his tunic open and Sato could see the innumerable scars and the black serpent tattooed on the large chest. The same serpent he had been forced to tattoo on his back.

"No, master," answered Sato, coldly. "I was just washing up."

Ken approached the girl and grabbed her by her hair, pulling them in a way so she faced him. "Go wash up in another place, Dae," he ordered. The little girl didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he released her, Dae left running.

"She doesn't look too good," Sato commented, while watching the girl disappear in the bushes. In Ken's gang, few men could speak openly with their boss without being beaten or punished. Sato was one of them. He had worked hard to win the trust of the gang's leader and had succeeded, becoming his assistant and right hand.

"Yeah... She's not going to last long..." Ken muttered, also entering the water. After diving, he turned to Sato. "Guang told me about what happened in the town..." Sato asked himself what exactly his idiot of a partner had said.

"So Xiaolang has already send someone to pick up the things of the tramp and her little grandpa..." the boss continued. "Everything's going according to plan, don't you think?"

"Yes, master."

"There's a service I want you to do, Sato. You're the only one I can trust to do that. The rest of the gang is a pile of shit, idiots..."

"What is it, master?"

"I want you to send a message to Black Linx," Ken smiled, with a malign glint on his eyes. "Tell her not to forget our deal and that were watching her..."

--

A/N: Hello, guys! I'm here again! I was a little busy, so it took longer to put this chapter up, but it's finally here and I hope you enjoy it. There's some parts I don't like much, 'cause I kind of blanked and didn't know how to translate it xD so if you find any mistakes, you have my apologies! Till next time ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 11**_

Even before the sun had risen on the horizon, Sato was already up, watching over the Li mansion. He didn't want to obey Ken's orders, but if he didn't, he would suspect something. The idleness was making the boss irritated and it would be foolish to rush the pace when he was so close to reaching his objectives.

From the spot of the woods that he had chosen, he had clear vision of a balcony that faced the garden of the house. It was a place that was very frequented by the women of the house, who spent their afternoons doing some kind of activity there, while enjoying the sun.

This way, the only thing left was for Sato to wait for Black Linx to show up and deliver the message without anyone noticing. During the time it didn't happen, he made the most of it by watching Lau Ma.

Like a shadow, the man followed the young maid's routine, watching her execute her chores, one by one, without complaining. From time to time, she would stop and her gaze would lose focus, not staring at anything, as if she was remembering something or was thinking about someone.

Could it be she was thinking of him? Was it possible? After all, she had only seen him twice: the first when she collided with him by accident and the second, the other day, at the fair. But they were a little far away from each other... Could she have recognized him?

He shouldn't be thinking about her, but he couldn't help himself... She brought him so many recollections from the past... Of Akane... Of his oath... Curling his hands, Sato was assaulted by memories from his past, of a time where there was no worries and he was a happy boy.

_The Sato lived well, in a province near Tohoku, in the north of Japan. It was a humble family, who worked on the fields to survive. The father, Kazuo, was proud of being a farmer and had passed that love for the land to Hiroshi and Akane, the children he had with Mitsuko, his wife, a robust woman who worked in their region as a midwife._

_The children liked to run through the plantations of rice, playing catch. Hiroshi, the oldest, had advantage over his little sister Akane, but would always let her win. The two of them spent the day strolling on their father's ranch, climbing trees, bathing on the river or lying down on the grass, looking at the shapes of the clouds. They were close brothers and the boy did everything he could to protect his youngest sister._

_It was a great time... Until Hiroshi's journey to Tokyo._

Amused laughs and chuckles caught Sato's attention. He turned his gaze back to the house and saw Lau Ma walk out together with a little girl. The two of them were going to the rivulet that existed several meters behind the mansion. They were carrying wooden buckets and were chatting with each other, unconcerned. Sato couldn't resist and followed.

Lau Ma gave a hearty laugh. Yuelin was a funny girl who liked to tell stories. And she was just telling one of her adventures with her sister, Pei-Pei.

"I bet you were grounded," said the maid, placing the buckets in the water.

"Of course!" the girl laughed. "Do you really think papa would let us off the hook after what we did to his kitchen?"

They looked at each other. They both knew how Huike revered his place of work. To him, the kitchen was sacred.

"Never!" they said at the same time, laughing.

They were finishing their chore when Lau Ma was possessed by a strange, yet familiar, sensation. An impression of being watched. The same she had felt at the fair two days earlier, when she had seen that man. She looked around, but everything seemed normal and calm. _'Then why the hell am I feeling this?'_ she thought, intrigued. Deciding to take a look around, she dropped the buckets in the shore.

"Yuelin, go home," she ordered to the girl.

"But, Miss Lau Ma... We still haven't finished."

"I know, honey... But go anyway... I'll take them later. Go on." The girl looked at Lau Ma one last time and did what she was told.

As soon as Yuelin was distant, Lau Ma started walking slowly, observing everything around her attentively. She entered the woods that existed on the property's limits, where Miss Daidouji had been found, and continued her search, even without knowing what exactly she was looking for. She had penetrated the darkest zone of the forest and was almost giving up when she felt a hand cover her mouth and the other holding her waist against something rigid.

"Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you," a voice spoke, sounding very close to her ear. "I will release you if you promise not to scream."

Trembling and scared, Lau Ma nodded her head. Everyone in the mansion knew there were bandits on that region. Why had she been so stupid in entering the forest by herself? She felt her body being turned and came across a male tunic. She raised her head to see who was holding her and found a pair of dark eyes, who stared at her intensely.

"You!?" she released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "What are you doing here?"

Slightly surprised for having been recognized, Sato started thinking fast. He had no intention of revealing himself to her, but he couldn't help himself. She walked straight to him, seeming to know the exact place he was standing. And he also couldn't say he was here to spy on her boss.

"I came to see you." It was a half truth. He liked to watch her, to follow her every step.

Lau Ma felt her face heat up. Her fear was, little by little, being replaced by a more pleasant sensation. "But how...?" she tried to ask.

"You're well known in town," said Sato, enjoying the way her cheeks became red.

Swinging her head, Lau Ma looked away and only then did she realize the position they were in. He was holding her waist with both his hands, while she leaned on his firm thorax. Taking a deep breath, she took two steps backwards, distancing herself from Sato. She turned even redder.

A slight smile appeared on Sato's lips. How long had it been since he had last smiled? How long had it been since he had felt this good with someone, even if they had only shared looks and a few words? He neared Lau Ma again and, touching her cheek, raised her head until their eyes met again.

"What's your name?" she softly asked.

"Hiroshi."

"Hiroshi..." she murmured, without taking her eyes off him.

Sato had never given his name to anyone. Not after what happened to his family. For five years he had been known only by his last name. And hearing that small woman, with bright eyes, whispering his name in such an intimate way, made him react. Leaning, he took her lips with his own in a reverberating kiss. Stiff in the beginning, Lau Ma relaxed in Hiroshi's arms and abandoned herself to the caress.

The two lost themselves in the wonderful sensations they were feeling until a scream made them separate.

"LAU MA!"

Scared, the woman quickly backed away, her heart pounding, her eyes widened._ 'Mu Bai!'_ she thought, alarmed. "I have to go..." she said to Hiroshi.

"Wait..."

"No! Don't you understand?!" she fired, in a low voice. "If my brother catches us here, he'll kill us!"

Yes, Hiroshi understood. If he saw his little sister in the arms of a stranger, he would make a scandal. The right thing to do was to let her go. But he wasn't thinking right at the moment. He pulled Lau Ma and kissed her again.

"I'll be back," he spoke against her lips before releasing her and disappear inside the woods.

Lau Ma stood still, somewhat shocked, looking at the place she had seen Hiroshi flee. Another shout took her out of that stupor.

"LAU MA!"

She tried to get herself together and ran towards the voice. She didn't want her brother to know what she had been doing. While running, she tripped on a tree branch, falling on her knees on the ground. And that was how Mu Bai found her.

"Lau Ma!" he grabbed her by the arms, furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-I heard a noise..." she stuttered, alarmed by her brother's rage. "I only came to see what it was..."

"Are you crazy?! Walking in the woods by yourself?! Why didn't you answer me?"

"I got lost..." Mu Bai's expression closed up even more and she could see a vein pulse on his forehead. She flinched a little. "I'm sorry, brother... I didn't want to upset you..."

"Come," he pulled her arm. "We're going home."

They were walking rapidly. Lau Ma's knees hurt a little, but she didn't dare complaining. At the entrance of the woods, they found other men. Mu Bai ordered them to search the woods, looking for anything suspicious. The woman felt a tremor run through her body. What if they found Hiroshi? She wanted to look back, but didn't, afraid someone would suspect something.

A few minutes later, they were back home. In the kitchen, they were received by Min Soo and Pei-Pei, while Yuelin cried in Sakura's arms.

"Yuelin!" Lau Ma ran to the girl and hugged her. "Oh, honey... Don't cry..."

"I was scared, Miss Lau Ma..." the girl sobbed.

"Everything's fine now, my angel... Don't cry anymore."

Lau Ma looked at Sakura and Min Soo while comforting her little friend. Mu Bai had already left the room.

"Why is she like that?"

"Mu Bai fought with her," was Pei-Pei who answered, telling what had happened to her younger sister.

When she had returned to the mansion, without the buckets nor Lau Ma, Yuelin was surrounded by everyone, who asked her a load of questions. Scared, the girl tried to explain, but was saying incoherent things. Mu Bai, taking a more energetic attitude, grabbed the girl by the arms and shook her, making her cry in pain and fear.

Lau Ma got irritated with her brother. He had no right to hurt Yuelin. She would have a serious talk with him later.

--

The success of a good thief was observation. Observing his target well. In Tomoyo's case, her target was Li Xiaolang. However, there were two problems. Firstly, since she had arrived at the mansion, she had never seen Li. It was as if he wasn't home or didn't existed. Secondly, everywhere she went, Eriol was present. She felt that, somehow, the doctor was following her.

_'Or keeping vigil,'_ she thought, while walking in the garden, which was her favorite place in the mansion. There she could be alone, thinking and trying to find a solution to her problem.

However, no matter how hard she thought, pondered, analyzed, Tomoyo knew there weren't many options. If she tried to run, Ken would kill her and her grandfather. But if she carried out her part of the deal, she would have to hand over good people like Mu Bai, Lau Ma, Zhang, Min Soo and her daughters, and the rest of the employers to Ken and to luck itself. Not mention she would have to kill her own cousin... and Eriol.

She sat in a bench to rest. She still felt pain, especially on her chest. Her ribs were still healing and she shouldn't be out of bed nor should she be exerting herself, but she felt so tired of her room, she needed to get out a little, to bask in the sun ,to breathe fresh air.

"God! What am I going to do?" Without realizing, she thought out loud.

"You better do what we agreed upon."

Scared, Tomoyo quickly turned around and came across one of Ken's men, Sato. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" she wanted to know.

"I came to bring you a message from my boss."

"But how did you get in?"

"Do you think you're the only one who can enter and leave places without being noticed?" he spoke with sarcasm.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but Sato interrupted her, grabbing her arm.

"Now, listen to me very carefully, Black Linx... You will do everything that master Ken ordered. You have a week starting today to fulfill your part of the agreement... Don't even think in running away or calling the cops. We're watching you." He released her and started to walk away. "Don't forget. One week."

Tomoyo sat in the bench again, breathless and with her heart pounding. Now there was no way out, she had to do what Ken wanted.

"Miss Daidouji?"

Again, Tomoyo startled. Raising her hand to her heart, she tried to calm down when she saw that it was only Eriol.

"Is everything okay?" the doctor asked.

_'No! Nothing's okay! I have to do horrible things in order to remain alive! How can I be okay?'_ she yelled inside her mind. "Yes," she lied. "You just scared me."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention."

"I know... You don't need to worry," she gave him a sad smile. How could she kill this man?

"Miss Daidouji... We need to talk," Eriol said, sitting next to her.

"Talk?"

"Yes... I know you're still recovering, but there are things we need to know..."

"Like what?"

"Who kidnapped you and why..."

Tomoyo stood up. "I don't remember."

"It doesn't seem like it," Eriol refuted, getting up too. "Miss, we need to find out who did such barbarities to you so we can punish him."

"But I don't remember!" she was on the verge of tears. "Please, Dr. Hiiragisawa, leave me alone!"

He, however, neared her even more. "If you tell us what's happening, what happened... Maybe we can help. I feel you're burdened with a lot of things and that's not doing any good to you."

"I don't care, okay!?" she replied, resisting the urge to open up to him. "Go away, leave me alone!"

Eriol understood that he had reached the limit and couldn't do anything more. He knew Tomoyo was carrying with her great sorrow and a big secret. But if he wanted to find it out and help her, he would have to have patience and go easy. He slowly backed off and left the garden.

Trembling, Tomoyo hugged herself, trying to get some comfort. She let the tears, who had been kept locked for so long, run free through her cheeks. _'How will I be able to do that?'_ she thought, distressed.

--

"You know... If we were in the garden... Or on the balcony, I wouldn't be having so much trouble in finishing reading this book," Sakura protested.

"Right... But we aren't in the garden nor on the balcony..." Xiaolang replied. "So if you want to stop reading, I don't mind."

The couple was comfortably installed in a sitting-room, next to Li's bedroom. This room, like all of the other in the west wing, was dark and stifled. And despite having some lit candles, Sakura was having difficulties in continuing her reading.

"Ah, Xiaolang..." exasperated, she closed the book. "There's nothing wrong in getting out a little, bask in the sun, breathe some fresh air... You're so pale..."

"Sakura, don't start, please."

The two of them had had that kind of conversation before. Sakura insisted on having Xiaolang get out of that darkness, but the warrior was irreducible. He wouldn't leave his rooms and that was final.

"I don't know how many times I've said I don't get out during the day," Li grumbled.

"And every time you say that, I say there's no problem in going out," Sakura talked back. "Everyone here knows you and know what you have."

"Not everyone knows."

For some instants, the woman stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your family."

Yes, Sakura's 'new' relatives didn't know about Li's condition. Not Masaki nor Tomoyo had the chance to meet him. The orders were for them to say that he wasn't in the mansion and to keep them away from the west wing, the same ones he gave to Sakura.

"Why didn't you want me to tell that you were my fiancé?" she asked, curious.

"After the tumult caused by Masaki the other day, Xiaolang had asked his fiancé to keep his identity a secret. He didn't want them to know that Sakura's future husband was the owner of the mansion, of all people.

"All in due time, my flower," the warrior answered. "Soon we'll announce our engagement to everyone."

"Is the license ready? We can get married?"

"In a few days, don't worry... Meanwhile, I want you to arrange a dinner for tomorrow night."

"A dinner?" she found it strange. "What for?"

"You'll see," his lips curved in a mysterious smile.

"But, Xiaolang..." she insisted.

"Don't even try, Sakura," he interrupted her, this time smiling openly. "It's better for you to continue with your reading."

Despite being frustrated with her fiancé, Sakura suppressed a smile. It was good to see Xiaolang smile. It was rare to see him so relaxed... Sighing with resignation, the woman picked up her book and started searching for the page in which she had stopped. Suddenly, she felt Li's hand pulling her and, in the next instant, she was seated on his lap.

"I annoyed you," he noted, with a amusement filled voice.

"No..." she lied, only to admit the truth instantly. "I mean, yes! Ah! It's that stubbornness of yours! Sometimes I ask myself how someone so hardheaded as you exist!"

He laughed again. "I'm just a determined man, my flower."

"Xiaolang, I just want to help!" she protested. "How can I do something if you don't tell me anything?"

Li brushed his hands through her hair, untying the bun and pushing her closer to him. "If I don't tell, than it's only to protect you... Don't worry, okay? Just do what I asked and everything will soon be settled." And catching her face with his other hand, he caressed her cheek. "Now, how about we change the subject?"

"You want me to continue reading?"

"No... I want something much better," he said, before kissing her.

--

Like a cat, Tomoyo sneaked through the shadows of the mansion, silently. After the encounter she had had that morning with Sato, she had to find Li and urgently too. She suspected he was hidden in the mysterious west wing. After all, why did that part of the house stay closed everyday?

When she approached the corridor, she heard something. It was very late and she was certain everybody was asleep... So, what was that noise and where did it come from? It looked metallic... She sharpened her ears and followed the sound.

She stopped in front of a door in the west wing. She could hear more clearly. There was people inside. Carefully, she slided the door a little and spied the room. It was a big training room, lighted by some torches. And inside, Tomoyo saw two men. One she recognized immediately: Dr. Hiiragisawa. She had never seen the other, but she could bet everything she had that that was Li Xiaolang.

They were fighting with swords, wielding them with incredible ability. She had the impression that Li was at an advantage and that caused her to feel astonishment and some admiration. In her mind, she had imagined Xiaolang to be a weak and debilitated man, diminished by his condition. Never had she expected to find a distinguished warrior, who in that moment disarmed Eriol and sent him to the floor.

She saw Li help his companion rise and then both bowing to each other. She couldn't hear their conversation well, but it must have been something friendly, for Eriol was laughing amused and Li's lips were curved in a slight smile. They were storing away their swords and Tomoyo noticed how Li's movements were certain and precise. It was as if he wasn't even blind.

She closed the door before they saw her there and marched to her room as quick and silent as she could manage. On the way, she kept thinking about what she was going to do. She had imagined going to Li's room and seduce him with sweet words and caresses, but now that she saw him, she knew she had to use another tactic...

_'Direct approach, maybe?'_ she pondered. _'Yeah... I can do that... I don't have much time anyway...'_

With the same coldness as whenever she planned one of her robberies, Black Linx started scheming her new plan, which would be executed the following night.

--

Another who was having an agitated night was Lau Ma. She couldn't sleep, despite her tiredness. She felt frustrated, annoyed... She had had a fight with her brother right after lunch. She had accused him of hurting Yuelin without having a reason and Mu Bai had replied that it was her fault for having disappeared into the woods. And for that Lau didn't have an answer. She couldn't even consider the possibility of telling her brother the reason for going into the woods and what had happened in there. Even more so after that kiss. He would kill her. And he would kill Hiroshi too.

Hiroshi... He was a complete mystery to Lau Ma but, at the same time, it was like she already knew him for a long time. She felt very at ease with him... For what other reason, after all, could she have in allowing him to kiss her like that? What kind of woman was she to let a stranger take such liberties? But she had to admit to herself, the kiss had been wonderful.

Tossing and turning on her bed, Lau Ma released a long sigh. She could still hear Hiroshi's voice... _'I'll be back.'_ She didn't know if she was scared or happy. What would happen if _her brother_ found him? What would happen if she found him again? Feeling a sudden heat rise up, she got up, put on an old kimono on top of her sweater and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

When she was passing by the living room, she heard sounds of swords coming from the west wing. _'Master Li is still training,'_ she established, continuing on her way. Upon arriving at the kitchen, she went straight to the clayed water pitcher, but it was empty.

"Dammit!" she angrily cursed. If she wanted to drink anything, she would have to go outside, to the pond, to get some water. She took the restraint from the door, picked up the water pitcher and stepped out, willing to kill her thirst and to diminish the heat she felt.

The night was very pretty. The starry sky and the full moon lighted the way to the pond. And the grass, wet from the dew, was a relief to her barefoot feet. She didn't take long and soon arrived at the pond. She knelt and wetted her face, neck and chest, not caring if she wetted her clothes; then drank some water with the help of her hands. Finally, she filled the water pitcher.

When she turned around to get back, Lau Ma was startled, almost dropping the clayed water pitcher. Hiroshi was there, just a few meters away, gazing her in a way that made her legs tremble.

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" he said, narrowing the distance separating them with a few steps.

But before he had the chance to kiss her again, Lau Ma stepped away. And filled with a courage she didn't know she possessed, she asked:

"Who are you, after all? And what do you want with me?"

Hiroshi's expression changed immediately. His pleasant face changed to a more serious one, almost an enraged one. But he didn't say anything.

They stood there for long moments, at the waterside, gazing at one another. Thinking he wouldn't say anything else, Lau Ma gave up from their little nerve wrecking war and started making her way back. If he didn't want to talk, fine, but she wasn't going to stand there all night.

"Funny how things are..." she heard him say. "I never imagined I would encounter someone so alike Akane...She was impatient too... Just like you."

Lau Ma stopped on her tracks. What the hell was he talking about? Before she could ask, he continued.

"You really want to know who I am?" Seeing the woman answer affirmatively, he introduced himself. For real. "My name is Hiroshi, Sato Hiroshi. I'm part of a criminal gang, led by Ken Ryu. I'm the second in command."

This time, Lau Ma did drop the water pitcher on the floor. She didn't mind the shards hitting her feet, nor with the water hitting her sweater's hem. She was too shocked to react. Her eyes widened and her lips opened up in a silent 'O'.

"Shocked?" he bitterly laughed. "I'm not surprised..."

After opening and closing her mouth, Lau Ma managed to recover her voice. "Why... Why are you here?"

"I had a mission to accomplish."

"And have you already accomplished it?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you go?"

"I always keep my word," he answered, looking at her like a predator before a delicious prey.

Lau Ma felt a shiver. He stayed for her? That was insane! "Aren't you afraid I'll turn you in?"

"No," answered Sato without hesitation, making her eyes even wider.

"Why?"

"For this," he kissed her with passion.

Despite her mind screaming for her to stop, that it was wrong, that she was fraternizing with the enemy, Lau Ma surrendered to Hiroshi. She could feel his hands on her hair, her neck, her breasts and going lower... Making her feel things she had never imagined. How could she stop him, when all she wanted was for him to continue?

Sato picked the young woman up and took her to the woods, where no-one would interrupt them. He put her down only to stretch his coat under a tree. He then laid her there, feeling pleasure running through his veins. A low moan was proof that Lau Ma was also appreciating their caresses.

In each other's arms, they forgot about the rest of the world. There were no problems there, in that little world of ecstasy they had created together. They forgot they were on opposite sides of a war where they didn't belong. Lau Ma forgot the fear she had of her brother. And Hiroshi forgot the promise made at his family's grave. And when they became one, they hoped that things, one day, would get better.

--

Tomoyo awoke feeling indisposed the next morning. She felt disgusted for having to do what Ken wanted, but she had no way out. She got up and decided to prepare herself very well for the execution of her plan. She had coffee with the people on the kitchen and asked Min Soo to prepare her a good bath. She chose her best perfume and her best clothes. She knew Li wouldn't see what she wore, but she didn't care. She wanted to be dressed up to the occasion.

After her long bath, she prepared herself and combed her long hair. She thought it strange that her grandfather hadn't come to greet her... What could have happened? Getting Masaki out of her head, she focused on Li again. Everything would go well. Her life depended on it.

Things seemed to be on her side, because everyone in the house were busy with the preparations of the 'formal' dinner that would take place later that night, including Eriol. That way, she could walk around the house without being noticed. She tied her long tresses in a bun at the top of her head, leaving some locks free, framing her face. She looked in the mirror before leaving. She would be prettier if her bruises had already disappeared from her face. But again, she reminded herself that Xiaolang wouldn't see any of that.

It was already lunch time when she reached the west wing. She didn't know which room should she start searching first. She decided to take a chance on the training room again. Considering what she saw last night and what she had heard from Ken, she could only conclude Li was a great warrior. Maybe he could be training again.

And her hunch was right. As soon as she got to the room's door, she heard noises inside. She softly slided the door and entered. Li was training with a staff. He was shirtless and his body was wet with sweat. Tomoyo's face heated a bit. He was very handsome.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked, without stopping his movements.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, curious. Why did he think she was Sakura? Was it usual for her cousin to frequent this part of the house? But she didn't have time for that... She adjusted her kimono, increasing the size of her cleavage and continued to approach him.

"Sakura?" he asked again, this time interrupting his training.

"No, Mt. Li," she answered, with a seductive voice. "I'm not Sakura."

Xiaolang stayed alert. Who was that woman? He knew all of the voices of the inhabitants of the house, except...

"Miss Daidouji? What are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you personally for everything you did for me, sir..."said Tomoyo, stopping in front of him.

Li couldn't see her, but he could feel her perfume. It was an exotic fragrance that intoxicated his senses. Never had he felt something alike, not even in Sakura. Remembering Sakura made him step back a little.

Realizing his movement, Tomoyo advanced on him even more. "And to hand you a present."

"Present?"

Before he could react or understand anything, Xiaolang felt her lips crashing onto his, in a passionate kiss. Stunned, he dropped his staff. Taking advantage of that opportunity, the woman cuddled against him, rubbing her soft body against his firm thorax, making the essence of the French perfume she was wearing stand out more.

Getting out of his shock, Li put his hands on Tomoyo's waist, ready to shove her away, when...

"Xiaolang, I brought your lu-..."

BLAM!

Tomoyo stepped away from the warrior and looked at the door. And standing there, with widened eyes, was Sakura. At her feet, the tray she dropped to the floor. And beside her, Eriol.

_'Dammit!'_ the thief mentally cursed.

The doctor was the first one to break the silence. "Can someone explain what's happening here?"

--

A/N: Hello guys!!!It's been a long time, but I'm back!! Hope you had a great Christmas! And hope you'll have an even greater year! And I also hope you like this chapter (let's pray it doesn't have too many mistakes =P) Till next time!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 12**_

As if the ceiling had fallen on her head. That was how Tomoyo felt upon being discovered by Sakura and Eriol. The obvious disappointment on the doctor's eyes made her heart and conscience hurt even more. She was thinking so desperately on what to say that she got distracted and when she noticed her cousin's approach, she didn't have time to move away.

In all of her life, Sakura had never felt so much rage for someone as she did for Tomoyo in that moment. Seeing her there, hugging Xiaolang, all dressed up and sweet-smelling, made the young woman see red. Without even thinking, she did the first thing that came to her head. She quickly crossed the space that separated her from the couple and punched her, catching her completely by surprise. Touya had taught her a little of self-defense, but she had never imagined she would use it against someone. With a sordid pleasure, she saw Tomoyo hit the floor.

"Sakura!" shouted Eriol, holding her before she could hit Miss Daidouji again.

Stopped in his spot, Xiaolang was totally surprised, but at the same time, was a little flattered by Sakura's attitude. He hadn't imagined that his fiancée would react so passionately. He tried to make a mental image, but he knew it wouldn't be close to reality. And if he could see his fiancée, he would have been even more surprised. Sakura was upset and furious: sparkling eyes, ruddy face, heavy breathing. She was giving a huge work to Eriol, who was trying to hold her down.

"How dare you!?" Sakura exploded. "He's _my_ fiancé! Mine!"

Tomoyo got up and arranged her clothes, closing up her kimono. She brushed her hand through her face. Her cousin had a strong fist, despite her delicate appearance. "Sakura, I..." she tried to speak, but the housekeeper still had a lot to say.

"You had no right to do that!" tears of rage spilled out of the green eyes. "You treacherous snake!"

"Sakura, I didn't know you and Mister Li were engaged... I'm so sorry..." said Tomoyo, trying to keep her composure. She understood the other's rage all too well.

"And knowing that would stop you from doing that?!" The thief didn't spoke, with guilt written all over her face.

Sakura tried to set free from Eriol in order to hit her cousin again, but the doctor held her firm. "Sakura, calm down!"

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked at her friend and then at her fiancé. They were visibly upset. She brushed the sleeve of her tunic through her face to wipe off her tears. "You can release me, Eriol," she said. But, due to the man's uncertain look, she said, "I'm not going to try anything anymore... at least for now."

"I think Miss Daidouji has a lot of things to explain," pondered Li after some instants of silence.

Tomoyo felt all of the attention turn to her. Where would she start? There were so many things to be said... "I really am sorry, Sakura, although you don't believe me now." The look that her cousin launched her could have made Tomoyo burn up in flames. "I did what I did because I was forced... It was a life or death situation... You have to understand and forgive me..."

"I might understand, but I'm not going to forgive so soon..." was Sakura's answer.

"Miss Daidouji?" Xiaolang called her. "Why did you come in here and kissed me?"

"As I said, I was threatened and forced," she answered.

"So, let me guess..." Eriol spoke. "It was Ken who kidnapped you and after beating you almost to death, sent you here so we could take care of you and you could betray us."

"I swear that I didn't want to do anything he ordered, but I couldn't avoid it! He said he would kill me and my grandpa!"

"And what did he told you to do?" asked Sakura.

"I needed to 'prepare' his arrival…"

"Prepare?"

"Yes... I had to subjugate Li and to get rid of all of the undesired obstacles..."

"How so?" Xiaolang was very interested in what his enemy was planning.

"He wanted me to seduce Li and to eliminate anyone who could be an obstacle to his command here in the mansion."

"And who would be those obstacles?"

Tomoyo hesitated. "Dr. Hiiragisawa, Sakura... Probably Mu Bai and Lau Ma..."

"You mean that besides grabbing and seducing _my fiancé_, you were going to eliminate us? Kill the people who did so much for you? Who saved you and took you in so kindly?" Sakura was perplexed. That was the payment for being so polite? Death?

"I didn't want to do it..." Tomoyo was fighting her tears. "I swear! But I didn't have a choice..."

"Didn't it occurred to you, Miss Daidouji, to come to us for help?" asked Eriol.

Tomoyo stared at the doctor, whose expression was neutral, but she knew very well how disappointed he was in her... Out of everyone in the mansion, Eriol was the person who she had had more contact with. There was something special between them, stronger than a simple friendship. She would never have the courage to kill him.

"He said he was going to kill my grandpa... and I couldn't let that happen. My grandpa is very important to me."

"But it wasn't just that, was it?" Eriol faced her. "There's still more to it... If there wasn't, you could have gone to the police to inform him... But mentioning the kidnapping was enough to make you nervous... What else are you hiding, miss?"

Xiaolang was not impressed with his friend's sharpness, like Sakura and Tomoyo obviously were. Eriol had always had a very quick and analytical mind. And sometimes it made Li exasperated with his ability of observing things and the people around him.

"Do you remember the robbery to the mayor's house weeks ago?" he heard Miss Daidouji ask. She did a brief pause, probably waiting for everyone's agreement. "It was me."

'_Today is the day of surprises,'_ thought Sakura. No one was expecting that one. The polite and delicate Tomoyo Daidouji was Black Linx, the thief who had portrayed the village's authorities as fools. That was really surprising.

"Ken has enough proof to put me in life imprisonment or to be executed. So, he's blackmailing me. But he had no clue that in sending me here, I would find a relative..." said Tomoyo, looking at Sakura. "Or would make friends..." she looked at Eriol. "I wasn't going to do anything against you if it wasn't for one of his men watching me."

Everyone stayed alert. "There is one of Ken's men spying on us?" Tomoyo nodded his head.

"Eriol, find Mu Bai and summon all of our men," Xiaolang ordered. "Do a thorough search in all of the propriety. Search every corner: the stables, the orchard, the river, the woods... Everything! We have to find that man right now!"

The doctor went away to search for Li's assistant, leaving Xiaolang, Sakura and Tomoyo in the salon. The robber looked at the couple. "Mt. Li, Sakura... I didn't want to hurt anyone... Please, I beg you to forgive me."

"You could have told us the truth, Miss Daidouji," Li replied. "We also have a lot of things to deal with Ken. He blinded me, he killed Sakura's family... We could have found a solution to your problem..."

"I know... And I deeply regret not telling you everything," she said, in a low voice. "What are you going to do to me now?"

"You can go to your room, if you want," answered Xiaolang. "Don't worry, I'm not going to give you to Ken or the police... And I think you should talk to your grandfather. He needs to know too."

"Okay," Tomoyo agreed and, after bowing gracefully, she thanked them and left.

Sakura stood still, thinking and digesting all of the information she had just received. She looked at the food she had dropped on the floor. She kneeled and started to gather the bowls and the shattered pieces. When she was finished, she got up and prepared to leave too. "I'm going to fetch a cloth and some water to clean up this mess," she said, without looking at Xiaolang.

"Sakura, wait..." he asked.

She put the tray on the floor, cleaned her hands and approached her fiancé. "You're still angry?" he asked.

The young woman sighed sadly. Yes, she was angry, but after Tomoyo's explanations, what could she do? "A little," she admitted. "Seeing you two kissing wasn't very pleasant..."

"It wasn't my fault," he explained.

"I know... But, even so..." she sighed again. "You also wouldn't like to see me kissing Eriol."

"Unfortunately, Sakura, I can't see."

Sakura felt the desire to hit her own forehead. How could she have made such an idiot remark? "I'm sorry..." she rubbed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry.

"It's okay, my flower," he gave a weak smile and spread his arms out. "Come here."

"I didn't want to... Forgive me..." she murmured while cuddling against his thorax. Xiaolang's heat was, slowly, pushing away her fears. She felt his big and callous hands sliding down her back, in a relaxing caress.

"I know how you're feeling," said Li, laying down a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I didn't like it at all when I knew you and Eriol spent your afternoons in the garden... Did I tell you I punched him?"

"No, you didn't..." she smiled. "I see, then, that I'm not the only jealous one here."

"No way," he answered, also smiling.

They stood in place hugging each other when Sakura asked again, "Did you like it?"

"What?"

"The kiss. Did you like it?"

Xiaolang slightly tensed. "Why this now, Sakura?"

"Just answer my question," she pleaded, withdrawing a little in order to observe him better. "Did you like it or not?"

What could he say? That kiss had been a new experience... None of the women he previously had had taken that kind of initiative, or had that exotic smell... "It was different," he finally said.

"I see." Despite wanting an honest answer, Sakura was not ready to hear that. She felt disappointed. But what did she expect? He was a man, right? What man wouldn't want to be hugged by a perfumed girl who was willing to do anything? She was the one who should have stayed with her mouth shut and not have asked anything.

Li stretched his arm and pulled her against him again. "But I still prefer kissing you."

"Why?"

"I thought you already knew the answer, Sakura. I love you."

It was the first time Xiaolang had said those three words out loud. And he liked having confessed his feelings to his little cherry flower. He felt her arms encircle his neck, in a tight embrace.

"I love you too," Sakura said, before kissing him passionately.

Yes... It was definitely better to kiss Sakura, he thought, kissing her back willingly.

--

The preparations for the dinner that would take place that night kept all of the employees busy. In the kitchen, Huike, Min Soo and their assistants ran from one place to another nonstop, preparing their master's favorite dishes. In the remainder of the house, the chambermaids cleaned the furniture and the decorations, leaving everything immaculate. And while everyone was in a hurry, working nonstop, Lau Ma fulfilled her duties with her mind completely distracted, thinking about what had happened on the previous night. She closed her eyes and dreamily sighed. She remembered Hiroshi and the way he had touched her, the things he had made her feel. She had never experienced something like that. She sighed again, lost in her memories...

_After loving each other and having reached pleasure together, Hiroshi and Lau Ma remained embraced and panting. __Noticing he was too heavy on her, the warrior rolled to the side and pulled her close, laying her head on his chest._

_Lau Ma stood there, letting his heartbeat cradle her gently. But despite the languor she felt, she didn't sleep. Her mind was boiling... She had the basic knowledge about sex; after all, she coexisted with married woman and heard their commentaries, besides, of course, watching the animals that existed on the propriety... However she had no idea that the touches, the kisses and the body of a man could give her that kind of satisfaction._

_She withdrew a little and stood on her elbows. Supporting her face in her hands, she examined Hiroshi attentively. The light of the full moon went through the top of the trees, illuminating them weakly. Her lover was relaxed, but had a serious expression on his face. She noticed the thin scar that was on his cheek. Carefully, she brushed her finger on the mark, which went from the corner of his eye to the line of his jaw._

"_How did he get that?" she asked softly._

"_A blood oath," he answered._

_Scared, Lau Ma withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry... I thought you were sleeping..."_

_Sato sat down without answering. He collected the clothes that were close by and threw her a sweater. They got dressed and after an uncomfortable silence, he spoke again, "My family used to live in a small farm, in Japan... It was a tough and humble life, but we were happy." Making a break, he turned to her. "When I turned 15, my father decided it was time for me to learn new things, things I couldn't learn in a farm. He sent me to a relative's dojo to train. I lived there for long six years. And every day, I thought about returning and see again my mom and my sister. But when I got back..." his voice trembled slightly. "When I got back, the house was in flames... Everything that I esteemed and loved the most in the world, destroyed... My parents, dead."_

"_I'm so sorry..." Lau Ma felt tears in her eyes._

"_I was desperate. I couldn't find Akane anywhere... Until I saw her in the middle of a rice plantation, in the mud. She was very hurt and died in my arms, begging for justice. So I swore I would revenge our family." Sato stared Lau Ma in the eyes and she could see the pain that his soul carried, the thirst for revenge. "I cut my own face to remind myself of my oath every time I look at my reflection."_

_The young woman approached Hiroshi and touched the scar. "But you never forgot, right?"_

'"_No... Every time I close my eyes, I see my parents' mutilated bodies again... My sister agonizing in my arms... I'll never forget..."_

"_And who was the one who did that to your family?"_

"_Ken Ryu."_

Lau Ma shuddered at the memory. Hiroshi had joined Ken's gang seeking revenge. He said that, for months, he had followed the gang, observed their acts and, when one of Ken's men made a mistake, putting his boss's life in danger, Sato appeared and saved him, gaining the bandit's trust. He started to be Ken's right hand man, executing his orders without questioning, not forgetting his true objective however.

The sound of steps and altered voices caught her attention. Discreetly, she approached in order to see what was happening. She saw Eriol and Mu Bai giving orders to a group of men responsible for the mansion's protection.

"Search in every place, in every corner," she heard Eriol say. "We have to find that spy now!"

Lau Ma's heart raced. They knew about Hiroshi! But how? She took deep breaths in order to calm down. She left running towards the river. She had to find him before Eriol and Li's men did. She was in too much worry to think about being discreet and didn't realize her brother had seen her.

--

Downcast, Tomoyo made her way back to her room immerged in her thoughts. When she passed by her grandpa's door, she stopped. Xiaolang was right. Masaki needed to know the truth and it would be better if he knew by her then by any other person, or even by the police. She softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mt. Amamiya answered. He smiled when he saw his granddaughter. "Hi, my sweetie! How are you feeling today?"

"Better, grandpa. And you, how was your night? Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes! I had a great night. Managed to get a lot of rest."

"And you woke up inspired, I see," she noticed, watching the man separate some painting materials.

"It's true," he laughed. "I woke up with an enormous will to paint."

Tomoyo knew her grandfather loved paintings, but that he didn't paint in several years. Seeing him so excited almost changed her mind in telling her true story. "I'm happy for you, grandpa."

"Thanks, sweetie. You know, it has been a long time since I felt this inspired," he confessed. "But now things are different... After all, I found my granddaughters... My family is reunited again. I'm very happy, even if one of them practically doesn't talk to me."

"Your relationship is that bad?" Tomoyo asked, curious.

"She only talks to me to say what's strictly necessary, like 'good morning', 'good afternoon', 'good night', 'lunch is ready'... I know I was rough with Sakura, but she could treat me with a little more respect... I'm her grandfather..." Masaki sighed and took Tomoyo's hand in both of his. "I'm sure if you were in her place, things would be very different... You're so sweet, Tomoyo..."

The young woman felt the weight of guilt again. She swallowed dryly and lowered her head. "Don't say that, grandpa... There are a lot of things about me that you don't know about..."

"What do you mean?" Masaki found it strange.

"Come here, grandpa," Tomoyo kneeled on the bed and called her grandfather to sit beside her. "I have a very long story to tell you..." And so she told everything about herself... From the aggressions of her father to the life she led on the streets and how she had become a thief... From the robberies she had practiced in every big town they'd known when they travelled across the world to the kidnapping by Ken's gang and her frustrated attempt to seduce Li. She could see the sadness and disappointment in her grandfather's face... She felt bad for having tricked him in all those years they lived together. He had taken her away from the streets and had given her a home, love and education, something she never had in her own house.

Masaki heard everything, stunned and incredulous. His granddaughter had to be playing him or was delirious... The things she said were too unreal for them to be true... However her gaze told him that everything was completely true.

"Tomoyo..." he said, getting up. "Tell me it's all a lie."

"I can't, grandpa..." she softly answered, also getting up. "I'm sorry..."

Overtaken by a sudden rage, Masaki grabbed her arms. "How could you deceive me for so many years?! How could you do that to me?!"

Scared due to her grandfather's reaction, Tomoyo flinched. She couldn't find the words to apologize. "Grandpa, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to…"

In the same abrupt way that he had grabbed her, Masaki released her, making her loose balance, almost falling down. And angrily, he left the room. Tomoyo followed after the man, worried.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for inspector Kim," answered Amamiya without turning around. "I'm not going to allow you to continue deceiving the authorities like that."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her grandfather was going to turn her in to the police! "Don't do that, grandpa... Please!" she begged, grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, pulling his arm. "Don't come near me ever again, you liar!"

The two of them had reached the living room and some employees, who were cleaning, observed everything with great interest. After all, it wasn't every day that a fight like that occurred in the mansion...

"Grandpa..." Tomoyo looked at the man in front of her with pleading eyes. She would spend her entire life in prison if he denounced her.

"Don't call me that again! You're not my granddaughter anymore!"

The young woman's heart tightened. Masaki had always been her family, her safe heaven. She had never had any intention of hurting him. Trying to fix her error, she approached him and made the mistake of touching her grandfather again. He raised his hand and was ready to slap her. Closing her eyes tightly, Tomoyo waited for the blow, which didn't arrive. She raised her head and opened her big violet globes only to come across an unexpected scene: Eriol was holding Masaki's wrist with an iron fist. He was making so much force that the articulations were livid.

"Never try to do that again," the doctor spoke through grinded teeth.

"Are you defending this liar, Dr. Hiiragisawa?" the old man asked in the same tone of voice.

"I just don't like to see a lady get hit, Mt. Amamiya."

"She's not a lady!"

"But she's your granddaughter. And you should have more respect," Eriol refuted.

Releasing an indignant sigh, Masaki pulled his arm. He could see on his wrist Eriol's fingers marks. He looked at the doctor, then at his granddaughter and retreated, going back to his room. The couple stood alone in the living room, in a heavy silence.

"Thank you for defending me, Eriol," Tomoyo finally said.

"I just fulfilled my duties… Like I said, I don't like to see a woman being hit."

She sighed. "Even so, thank you."

For the first time since the scene in the training room, Eriol stared at her. "Why, Tomoyo? Why did you do all of that? What made you live that kind of double life?"

"In the beginning, it was a matter of survival..." she answered, exhausted. "If I didn't steal, I wouldn't have anything to eat on the next day... But then, when grandpa found me, I missed the thrill, the risk, the adventure... I think that was what made me steal again..."

"Thrill and adventure..." he murmured. "Well, look at the mirror... and see where that thrill and emotion lead you..." And after saying this, the doctor left.

Tomoyo followed the man leaving the room with her eyes. She hugged herself looking for some comfort. She could stand Sakura's jealousy, Masaki's rage, but Eriol's indifference was what hurt her soul the most. She felt something slide down her cheek... Tears... She was crying for the first time since that whole mess started. She brushed her hand through her eyes in order to dry them when she had a sudden snap.

"Eyes... Eyes... That's it!"

--

Sitting on the branch of a huge tree, Sato rummaged his bag. He found some bread and a piece of dried cheese. He would have to go to the city for supplies, or else he would starve to death. The only problem was he didn't have any money and he didn't want to rob or kill anybody so he could eat. Maybe Lau Ma could get him something from the house, but that would put her in greater risk.

He took a bite of his bread and while he tried to swallow that pile of old flour, he remembered his girl again... _'Hold on! Since when is she my girl?!'_ he thought, scared. _'Since the moment you slept with her, you idiot!'_ answered the voice of his conscience. A slight smile appeared in Sato's lips. Last night had been surprising. Despite her initial shyness, Lau Ma revealed herself to be a passionate lover, very willing to learn... He didn't remember having so much pleasure with another woman before...

The noise of branches and leaves being stepped on caught his attention. Straightening himself, he narrowed his eyes, scanning the surroundings. He saw Lau Ma approaching, running.

"Hiroshi!" she called. The tone of her voice seemed worried. Climbing off of the tree, he exposed himself.

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Lau Ma, hugging him. But then she let go of the embrace and started pulling his hand. "You have to go now! They're looking for you," she quickly said.

"What?" Sato found it strange.

"You have to leave!" she repeated, a little more nervously. "The men of the house know you're here."

Hiroshi looked accusingly at her. He saw her expression change from apprehensive to hurt. "It wasn't me," she said, walking again.

The warrior mentally cursed himself. Of course it hadn't been her... If Lau Ma had said he was here, she had to say how she had found him too... And she wouldn't be there helping him. How could he think it was her? He stretched his arm and grabbed her wrist, making her turn around. When Lau Ma faced him, he kissed her.

"Hiroshi..." she said, between kisses. "You need to go."

"I know," he answered, with no wish to stop.

They stayed hugged, kissing and exchanging passionate caresses when a voice was heard behind them. "Get those filthy hands off my sister!"

Quickly withdrawing, Lau Ma came across Mu Bai a few steps away, sword in hand, ready to attack. The look he was giving was one of pure wrath and the girl knew her brother would rest only after killing Hiroshi.

Sato could also understand the other man's rage. Mu Bai was willing to defend his sister's honor. It would be an interesting fight. He unsheathed his sword and faced his opponent, a mocking smile on his lips.

The swords clashed with fury. Small sparks were sent to the air. Years of arduous training were put to the test in that moment by both warriors. Mu Bai was trying to control his feelings, because he knew these would make him commit a mistake. He couldn´t lose...

They continued exchanging blows, until Mu Bai, taking advantage of a breach in his opponent's guard, kicked Sato's ribs, sending him backwards and making him lose his sword. Straightening himself, Hiroshi cleaned his sweaty forehead. He was far from his weapon to be able to pick her up. It would have to be a body to body combat now. He positioned himself, legs slightly open for better support and equilibrium, arms protecting the body and fists closed. Mu Bai let his sword fall, accepting the challenge. They stood facing each other until they launched towards one another, exchanging punches, kicks, blows with the knees...

Lau Ma trembled, seeing her brother and lover fight willingly. She didn't want to be on anyone's side, but she also didn't want it to continue.

"Stop that, please!" she begged, but neither of the two paid her attention.

The young woman didn't know what else to do when she heard people approaching. They were Xiaolang's men. Soon, the small trail was full of armed warriors. She felt her chest tighten when they circled, tied up and dragged Hiroshi towards the house.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked her brother.

"Master Li is the one to decide," Mu Bai answered, following his companions. "I would prefer to kill him once and for all."

Lau Ma's eyes widened and ran behind the 'troop'. She followed the men until arriving at the main patio in the mansion. To her surprise, Xiaolang was standing there, beside Eriol and Sakura. A little further behind were Huike, Min Soo and the rest of the employees of the house.

"We found the spy, master Li," announced Mu Bai.

"Very well, Mu Bai," said Xiaolang. "Bring him here." The men threw Sato on Li's feet.

Hiroshi raised his head and looked at Ken's enemy. He was starting to understand why his boss had so much hatred for this man. Even blind, Xiaolang had an aura of strength and power that completely surrounded him. He was an imposing warrior.

"What's your name?" Xiaolang asked. But Sato didn't answer. "What are Ken's plans? What does he want with us?"

And again, Sato didn't say anything. Simply because he didn't know if he could trust Li. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lau Ma approaching. He felt badly. He didn't want her to see him in these circumstances.

"Don't want to collaborate, hm?" Li concluded. And turning to Mu Bai, he ordered, "Kill him."

"NO!" Lau Ma's long-suffering scream astonished everyone, including Hiroshi. She approached him running and kneeled in front of Sato, looking at Li. "Please, Master Li, don't do this..." she begged in between tears. "Don't kill him... Hiroshi isn't evil... He just wants revenge..."

"Be quiet, woman," fired Sato. Despite being imprisoned and, probably, close to being dead, he didn't want go through the shame of being defended by a woman.

Li stood still for a few seconds, feeling Sakura's hand squeezing his arm. He knew his fiancée didn't agree with his plan, but it was the only way to make the man talk. But what he hadn't counted on was Lau Ma's interference... As a matter of fact, why was she protecting that bandit?

"Take him," was his final answer.

"No!" Lau Ma grabbed Sato. "Tell them the truth, Hiroshi!"

Before he could answer, Mu Bai pulled her and the two men dragged him far away. Lau Ma struggled and kicked in her brother's arms.

"Don't do it, Mt. Li."

Li, Eriol and Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo near the room's door. She had a serious and determined look on her face.

"Don't kill that man," she asked. "If what Lau Ma is saying is true, maybe he can be of great help."

"Help?" Xiaolang found it strange.

"Yes," Tomoyo answered. "I'm going to need help to return to Ken's campsite."

"Return to the campsite?" fired Eriol. "Are you crazy?!"

"No... I'm not crazy," she smiled. "I'm just going to commit my last robbery."

--

A/N: Hello, you guys. I know, I know, it's been SO long! I'm astonished myself at how time flies. It's been almost 5 months and it doesn't seem like it at all. I am so sorry to all of you for taking so long, but it's the last semester of school and it's been hectic, with tests and a lot of assignments, I swear I've never had so many assignments to do in only a few weeks! And I'm also going to start my traineeship in one or two weeks, so I'm stressed about that too.

Anyway, I definitely will not take this long to update again; the chapters are going to be a lot longer compared to the ones before, so it might take a while, but I will try not to take longer than a month to update, okay? Keep reading and reviewing this wonderful story, 'cause all of you are my reason to do this at all, although I do like to translate more than writing, which I'm not very good at (I'm very lazy, -.- but you guys give me strength! =D) Bye and till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 13**_

Tomoyo's words resounded on the spacious balcony, making everyone stop talking and turn around to stare at her. Some with curiosity, since they didn't know what she was talking about. Others stunned, surprised before such an affirmation. Eriol was one of the latter. The doctor was stunned. How could she talk about returning to Ken's campsite and rob him with such calm?

"What are you talking about, Tomoyo?" he asked, taking a deep breath to try to stay calm.

"How about talking inside?" she suggested, indicating the room. "I have something important to say. Ah! And it's better to bring Sato too."

Xiaolang thought it over for some instants. What was Miss Daidouji planning? Why would she want to help that man and more importantly, why did she want to rob Ken? He would only have the answers to his questions if he listened to her and it wouldn't take much time anyway.

"All right, let's go in," he agreed. "Mu Bai, bring that man."

The assistant nodded against his will. He would have preferred to end that miserable's life instead of following his master's orders. He let go of Lau Ma, who ran to go hug the prisoner. Seeing his sister throwing herself with so much impetuosity in a stranger's arms – and worst, the enemy, - increased Mu Bai's anger, who vented it by pulling Sato with a lot more force than necessary, making him trip along the way.

Soon, everyone was accommodated inside the room. Xiaolang and Sakura were seated in a two-seated chair. Tomoyo sat in front of the couple, while Eriol walked back and forth. Mu Bai was standing near the door, with his eyes on Lau Ma, who was still hugging Sato, not far away.

"All right, Tomoyo, since we're all here," ordered Eriol. "Explain."

"Explain what? What's going on?" asked Masaki, entering the room and looking at the people around him. He saw Sakura with locked arms with that insolent young man who he had found in the library, but he noticed something strange about him... Was it his lost gaze, maybe? He was going to comment it when Tomoyo spoke.

"It's better if you sit down too, grandpa. I think it will also interest you." The man raised an eyebrow, but made himself comfortable, not complaining.

"I believe you are the only one here who doesn't know Mt. Li and his problem, grandpa," Tomoyo continued. "So, it's better to clear everything up. That man who's seated with Sakura is Li Xiaolang and he's blind."

Masaki felt his face heating up when he stared at the couple beside him again, embarrassed by his rude behavior towards the owner of the house he was a guest in. On the other hand, Li was feeling a scathing pleasure upon imagining Sakura's grandfather's reaction in the face of Tomoyo's revelation.

"And what I have to tell you," the girl with the violet eyes completed, "is that there is a cure."

"What?!" Eriol, Li and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"There's a cure for Mt. Li's blindness," she repeated. "And I know where it is."

Sakura's heart raced and she squeezed her fiancé's hand harder. "Are you trying to tell me that Xiaolang can really see again?"

"Exactly."

A heavy silence seized the room. Li also felt his heart beating frantically and had the feeling everyone in the room could hear it, by how loud it pulsed. Tomoyo's words hammered inside his head. There was a cure. He had always thought he was going to stay in the darkness forever, however that young woman was telling him there was a cure. A real cure... He never had any hopes that Eriol's crazy experiments would work. But now... Now there was hope... A chance to be able to see the world again... To see his Sakura...

"How do you know that?" Eriol's question pulled everyone out of the silence they were in.

Tomoyo faced the doctor, who was looking at her in a suspicious way. "I'm telling the truth. Sato can confirm... During all of these years, Ken took pride in himself for having been responsible for the great Li Xiaolang's downfall... And for having the antidote to cure his enemy..."

"But why?" Sakura didn't understand. "If Ken was the one to blind Xiaolang, why would he keep the antidote?"

"To make Li grovel, begging for the cure," Sato was the one who answered. "Ken's biggest desire is to see Li humiliated and prove that he is better." Again, everyone stood in silence, thoughtful.

His hatred for Ken started to increase inside Xiaolang. During all of those years, he had lived isolated, lost in the darkness... All because of a barbaric and unscrupulous man's jealousy. He closed his hands into fists, feeling his body trembling with rage. Not even the presence of Sakura beside him was able to calm him. If he could see, he would hunt Ken to the ends of Hell and would get revenge.

Eriol was also thinking furiously. Ken was a cruel man. How could he have done all of that to Xiaolang because of greed? He looked at Tomoyo and she looked back, with a determined expression. All of a sudden things started to clear inside the doctor's head... If Ken had the cure and Tomoyo was planning to return to the campsite, it could only mean one thing...

"You want to go back there to steal the antidote?" he approached her without diverting his eyes.

"That's right," she answered.

"Are you insane?!" fired Eriol. "It's too risky! And what if they catch you?"

"You have a better idea?" she refuted, standing up. "If we use the serum on Xiaolang maybe we have a chance to defeat Ken when he invades the mansion!"

"Ken is going to invade the mansion?" Sakura shuddered.

"Yes," Tomoyo answered. "In a week."

"What a son of a..." Mu Bai cursed, not being able to control himself anymore.

The robber turned her attention towards Sato. Ken's right hand was quiet, a cold and distant expression on his face. The only sign of feeling was a pulsing vein in his temple and how his arm hugged Lau Ma possessively. She had ridden him of the ropes and had remained at his side during the entire conversation.

"I can enter that farm without being seen, but I will need your help," said Tomoyo, looking directly at Hiroshi. "I don't know how to get there."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" the warrior replied.

"Because I think you don't want her to suffer," the thief pointed at Lau Ma. "You know very well what will happen to everyone when your boss gets here."

Yes, he knew... Ken would kill the men and _'have fun'_ with the women, in the same way he had fun with his sister and was having fun with the young Dae. He would abuse them until he got tired and then he would discard of them, like an old cloth. Maybe the young woman with the green eyes who was sitting in front of him would have a worse fate, due to the simple fact she was Xiaolang's woman.

"Yes, I know," he answered, squeezing Lau Ma even more against him.

"Then help us! From what I've heard, you want revenge on Ken too... I don't know what he did to you, but I think that together we will have more chances of getting rid of that barbarian!"

'_She's right,'_ thought Sato. Maybe this was his chance to fulfill his oath. "He destroyed my family's farm," he finally said. "He killed my parents and raped my sister until she agonized... I swore vengeance and so I joined the group. I was just waiting for the best opportunity... It seems that it has finally arrived." He paused, looking at everyone in the room, who faced him, surprised at another revelation. "I'll help you."

"Great," Xiaolang agreed while getting up. "Let's go to the library to plan everything calmly." He felt his bride getting up too. "Sakura, go with Lau Ma and prepare something for us to eat." Li didn't want his flower to take part in that reunion, even more so when he was going to plan a man's death.

"But, Xiaolang!" she protested.

"No _'buts'_, Sakura," he replied, serious. "Do what I say, okay?"

"No!" the girl replied. "It's not okay! You're leaving me out on purpose! I want to help too!"

"Let's not discuss this now, in front of everyone, Sakura," Li raised his hand, silencing her. "We're all hungry... Prepare lunch and we'll talk about this later." His voice didn't admit complaints.

The housekeeper left stomping her feet, followed by Lau Ma, while the others went to the library. The only one who remained inside the room was Masaki who was still assimilating the information he had just received. In just one day, his life had turned upside down. He found out he had a granddaughter who was a burglar, that he had mistreated his host, who coincidently was the fiancé of his other granddaughter... Without mentioning the cruel assassin that was going to come to the mansion to kill everyone... Really, it had been a day of big and surprising revelations.

--

Later, everyone went to prepare. They had decided Tomoyo and Sato would depart that very night, since it would take a day of cavalcade until the Wong's farm. Xiaolang and Mu Bai were surprised upon knowing how close Ken was and on a property they knew. The found it strange how nobody seemed to miss the Wong family in town.

Sakura was still upset with her fiancé and was willing to make him understand and accept her point of view even if she had to open that hard head of his. She knew he was doing this to spare her, but the fact was she didn't want to be spared. She wanted to participate! She wanted to be an active companion and stay beside Li in every single moment. She wasn't raised to be a quiet and submissive wife... _'Ah, Xiaolang, you're going to hear some good ones from me ...'_ she thought while heading for her fiancé's room.

Another whose mind was boiling was Eriol. He was walking back and forth inside his room like a caged beast. He understood the need for this robbery and he admired Tomoyo's courage in being willing to do it, but... It was all so risky! Sato would distract the gang while Tomoyo entered Ken's room in the Wong's farm and stole the serum. She could be an amazing robber, but she was heading straight to the snake's den... What if someone caught her? And what if they followed her? And what if she needed help? It was best to stop her before she left... He headed for Miss Daidouji's room and knocked firmly on the door.

Tomoyo opened the door and came across a restless Eriol. He seemed very worried. "Eriol? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said, entering and closing the door behind him.

"Talk?" she found it strange. "Now? I'm busy..."

Eriol noticed some utensils on the bed and black clothes on top of the trunk. There was rope, a hook, some kunais, who seemed very dangerous. "Where do you keep all of that?"

"False bottom," she pointed at the trunk. "What do you want, Eriol? I need to get ready."

"Why are you doing this, Tomoyo?" he faced her. "Don't you see how dangerous this is?"

"I'm doing this to help... Our lives are at stake!" the girl answered. "You rather stay here and wait for that scoundrel to attack us?"

"Of course not!" he shouted. "But that's not a motive for you to go back there... They almost killed you! Imagine what they'll do if they catch you again!"

"They'll kill me anyway, Eriol! And if it's to die, I'd rather die doing something good... Something that was worthwhile... And that may be the only chance for your friend to see again. Don't you care?"

"Of course I care! Xiaolang's cure is important to me too... But I also care about you..." his expression softened. "What if something happens?"

Tomoyo felt a shiver. He cared about her! She felt her heart race. "Don't worry... I'm very good at what I do... Nobody will realize I was there nor will they realize I switched the flask." Tomoyo's plan was replacing the flask with the serum in it with an identical one with water in it. With Sato's help, they had found in the mansion's store-room a very similar basin. It was just entering, switching, leaving and returning. It would all be very quick.

Eriol nodded, realizing it was a waste of time trying to convince her not to leave. It was necessary, for their sake. "Promise that you'll be back safely," he asked, taking her face between his hands.

"You know I can't do that..." the girl murmured, lost in those dark-blue eyes' depth which shone behind the round glasses. That was something she couldn't promise. She was a good thief, but everything could happen during a robbery. There was a high probability of her getting caught or not even being able to find their goal... She didn't want to lie to Eriol. She propped both of her hands on his chest, searching for some stability, since her knees were trembling too much.

"Then come back alive to me," he asked, lessening the little space between them and kissing her passionately. Tomoyo returned the caress with the same intensity. After such an exhausting day, all she needed was a little affection, some comfort... And there was Eriol, offering her what she most wanted. She didn't even think of resisting. She was ready for him.

In the next instant, they were on the bed, frenetic hands untying ribbons, opening buttons... Tomoyo closed her eyes, wishing that, for a single moment, she could forget who she was, what she needed to do... But she couldn't. And she had to use all of her will power to disconnect her lips from Eriol's and talk.

"Stop, please..." she begged softly.

The doctor stood on his elbows and gazed at her with eyes darkened with desire. He wanted to be with Tomoyo; however, something on her voice made him stop immediately. Eriol saw her roll to the side and saw her sitting, her back turned to him.

"Tomoyo?" he asked, sitting beside her.

She dryly swallowed to repress her desire to cry. "I'm sorry, but we can't continue... I need to be totally focused later on... And if we do... Well... You know... I won't be able to think about anything else."

Eriol brushed his hands through his hair, in an attempt to control himself. He felt so disappointed. It was like, after a long period of hunger, somebody gave him the most delicious food there was only to take it away from him as soon as he ate the first piece. What he really wanted was to lay that woman, so mysterious and, at the same time, so known to him, on the bed and finish what they had started.

"I think I'm going to take a cold shower," he thought out loud, while getting up.

"Eriol..." she called him, still in a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," was all he said before leaving.

--

Seated near a candle, Lau Ma tried to finish sewing, in vain. Her thoughts kept returning to Hiroshi. She wanted to see him, but she was being watched closely by her brother. Mu Bai had put her in her own room and decided to stay there with her. She knew her brother was upset. It was enough to just see the way he was walking back and forth, like a caged beast. Besides, of course, of the cranky expression he had on that exact moment. She put down the embroidery frame and stared at her brother with pleading eyes. Since they had retreated, he hadn't said a word to her.

"Mu Bai... Talk to me, please," she asked.

Her brother stopped walking and stared at her, his dark-brown eyes narrowing dangerously. "Talk?!" he fired, between grinded teeth. "Talk about what? How your behavior was worthy of a whore? How humiliating it was for me to see you defend and hugging that bandit? That I'm disgusted with you right now?!"

"Brother..." Lau Ma lowered her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry... I couldn't control myself..."

"Did you sleep with him?" It was more of an affirmation than a question.

Lau Ma didn't answer. She squeezed her hands, nervous, afraid of what her brother might do to her. A woman's honor was the only thing she had of value. It was the only thing that made her be respect by society's eyes. She didn't mind having slept with Sato, but she knew that if everyone found out, dishonor would fall on her. And also on her brother.

"Answer me!" he shouted, irritated, shaking her arm.

"Yes..." she hiccupped. Her brother released her, as if she was something revolting.

"I should beat you, Lau Ma... For the humiliation you put me through... For the dishonor you brought to our family..." He crossed his arms, indifferent to his sister's cry. "Everyone in this house must be thinking you're a slut now."

"I'm not a slut..." the young woman protested, despite her weak voice.

"But you behaved like one!" he practically spitted the word on her face.

"I like him..."

"And I sincerely hope he dies," Mu Bai answered, turning his back on her.

--

Later, in that same night, Xiaolang, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sato met in the patio in front of the mansion. Two horses, full of supplies and other necessary materials, stomped with their hooves and restlessly moved behind them. The animals seemed to be aware of the anxiety in the air.

In order to reach the Wong's farm you needed a whole day of cavalcade, so they were leaving at that hour of the night, almost dawn. It would also help to pass unnoticed to a policeman or bandit who might be watching the area. Sato and Tomoyo were dressed in black and the young thief had locked her hair in a bun, to improve the disguise.

"Good luck," Sakura said to her cousin, stretching her hand.

"Thank you," answered Tomoyo, giving a slight smile.

Eriol approached and took the young woman in both of his hands, giving her a soft and passionate kiss. Sakura's eyes widened, questioning, and Xiaolang would do the same if he could see what was happening. Sato didn't react.

"Be careful," the doctor said when they separated.

"I will," the girl answered, before turning around to mount the horse.

"Tomoyo! Wait!" Someone called from the mansion.

The group turned around to see Masaki approaching with quick steps. The man stopped in front of his granddaughter and, in a sudden gesture, hugged her. Tomoyo, scared at her grandfather's demonstration of affection, took a while to return it, but she slowly relaxed and soon hugged her mother's father with the same fondness.

"Don't go, my dear," he said between tears.

"I have to, grandpa," the girl answered, stepping away from the man. "I'm doing this for us."

"It's time," said Sato, mounting his animal.

Tomoyo nodded her head, gave her grandfather a last hug and also mounted her horse. The two left without looking back.

Masaki watched the two figures quickly disappearing. _'Protect our granddaughter, Mayumi,'_ he thought, while cleaning his face. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sakura smiling at him, with Xiaolang a little behind her.

"Everything's going to work out, grandpa, don't worry," the young woman said.

The man felt good upon hearing the daughter of his Nadeshiko finally call him grandpa. He smiled back, feeling calmer.

"Thank you, Sakura."

--

The two had been riding for hours continuously. Sato imposed a strong rhythm, without worrying about the woman who was behind him. He was in a hurry to arrive at the campsite. He had spent the last hours thinking, reflecting. He considered himself a realistic man, even a little pessimistic, and so he had a bad feeling about all of this. He wondered if the plan Black Linx and Xiaolang set up would work. However, inside his heart, he wished everything went okay. He was tired of lying, of pretending to be something he wasn't. His tormented soul by vengeance needed peace.

They had gone on an alternative path so they wouldn't pass through the village. The sun was already high and they were easy targets, in the light of day. They didn't take long to arrive at the first stop. They would ride for some more couple of hours together and then they would separate. Tomoyo would go round in order to arrive through the farm's back, along the river, while Sato would take the normal route.

"Let's stop here," said Hiroshi, dismounting the horse when they got near the river. "The animals need to rest."

Tomoyo also stopped and dismounted. She took a long gulp of water and picked up the bread that was inside the bag. She cut it in half and gave a piece to Sato. The two sat below a tree and ate in silence, looking at the animals grazing.

"Is this the river that goes to the Wong's farm?" asked the young woman, looking at the course of the water in front of them.

"Yes," answered Hiroshi. "We're way in advance. Li gave us good horses."

"We can separate here then," she said, after pausing to swallow the last piece of bread.

Sato nodded his head and got up. Pointing the river, he ordered Tomoyo to follow the river until finding a big weeping willow. Not very far from the tree, she would find a trail, in which she would walk on it until arriving at the back of the house on the farm.

Tomoyo listened to everything attentively, feeling the nervousness and excitement she always felt before a robbery. They mounted their respective horses and separated, going different ways. It was already late afternoon when she reached the willow. There was no mistaking it. The trunk and the branches of the old tree were arched, and its leaves touched the water of the river, softly swaying against the wind. Silently, she tied the horse on a near branch and waited for the night to fall.

On the other trail, Sato also felt a nervousness inside his stomach. He needed to do some activity in order for that nervousness to pass. He decided to walk the rest of the path. It was going to take a while longer, but he didn't care. The walk would help him clear his head. He got rid of any sign that would indicate the horse was from the Li mansion and began to walk. When he arrived at the camp, it was already getting dark.

Guang was the one responsible for the patrol that night. He was seated, sharpening and cleaning his daggers, when he saw Sato approaching, pulling a horse. "Hey, partner!" he got up. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be watching the jerks on that house?"

"It's none of your business, Guang," Sato didn't even bother looking at the smaller man. "Where's Master Ken?"

"In the back, with the rest of the guys."

Hiroshi headed for the site where the men had their meals. He heard Guang shout, asking for a plate of food, but he didn't pay much attention. It would be nice if that idiot starved to death. Minus one to get rid of.

Ken was seated in front of the fire, laughing at the joke of one of his men, when Sato arrived at the circle. The leader of the gang set upright. "Sato... I hope you have a good reason for coming back..."

"My supplies ended," the other answered, sitting and picking up a bird's thigh his companions had just finished roasting in the fire, feeling Ken looking at him fixedly.

"Why are you wounded?"

"I got into a mess in town. I was hungry," Hiroshi said with his mouth full, hoping his boss would swallow that excuse.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Sato saw his boss nodding his head, picking u another piece of duck and sitting next to him. They ate in silence while the rest of the group around them talked, told jokes, laughed, boasted about their robberies, their pillages, their killings, the women they had... Hiroshi heard everything, thinking on how to distract those men, especially Ken.

The opportunity came when, moments later, Guang approached him, with an angry face, stopping in front of Sato.

"You forgot to bring my food."

The warrior didn't bother to raise his eyes or stopped eating. "So?"

"I told you I was hungry," the other fired.

"That's not my problem," said Sato, throwing a bone to the fire, making it crackle harder and launch sparks to the sky. And then, he picked up the last piece of duck and started eating it.

"That piece was mine!" Guang complained, angry. "Give it to me!"

"Come get it..." the corner of Hiroshi's lips went up, in a sardonic smile.

Giving an irate scream, Guang launched towards Sato. The latter dodged quickly, avoiding the butt. He saw Guang lose his balance and fall down. He laughed mockingly. It only made the other's rage escalate. He cleaned his hands on his pants and waited for his partner's retaliation, which soon arrived. The gang formed a circle around them and cheered, yelling, wishing to heat up the fight even more. They were stopped in that farm for so long that any kind of movement was welcome. Ken watched everything with a neutral expression.

When Guang arrived to apply another blow, Sato punched him in the stomach. He knew he could stop that little fight in two seconds, but he needed to distract everyone to give time for Black Linx to carry out the robbery. Guang doubled over, feeling the pain in his insides and lack of air. He gave two steps backwards and took a deep breath, trying to recover his breath. He felt even more rage when he raised his head and saw Sato standing as if nothing had happened. He released a grunt between grinded teeth and launched at Sato again.

His intention was just distracting those pigs' attention, but deep down he was having fun watching that small, dumb and idiot man launching at him. Guang tried to throw a punch on his face, but Sato just blocked it. More and more of Guang's punches tried to reach the warrior's face, but they were all blocked by Hiroshi's strong arms, who, already tired of all of that, lowered himself and, with a trip, made Guang fall down on the floor on his bottom. The men laughed heartedly, irritating their companion more, who raised his face only to see Sato relaxing his shoulders once again.

Guang got up, ran to one of the men in the circle and grabbed a heavy stick, used countless times to kill several people in a cruel way. With the heavy weapon in his hands, he quickly crossed the space that separated him from Sato, with an out of control rage.

"I swear I'll kill you, you bastard!!!" he yelled while he advanced more and more in Sato's direction.

"Idiot," he released with a slight smile on his lips.

The stick cut the air; however, the quick fighter lowered himself, stopping the other from hitting his face. Guang launched towards him, trying to hit him in every way possible.

"You're dancing like a woman!"

The sarcastic comment caused a new bout of laughter through the bandits' circle, even Ken was starting to have fun with that fight. The latter looked at Sato with some admiration; that unknown man, for sure, would be his main weapon in his Xiaolang's downfall plan. Ken pictured himself in Sato's place, strong and imposing, while Li would be fighting like Guang, fighting like a little girl. The terrible bandit broke out into a fit of laughter at his own vision.

Sato looked away quickly towards Ken and his laugh. Deep down, that annoyed him a little. And that little distraction was enough for Guang to hit him with the stick. The fighter fell on the floor with a small cut on his brow.

"The earth's taste is horrible, isn't it?" he asked mockingly.

Guang flew at him, trying to kick his face in order to take better advantage of his enemy's moment of weakness; however, Sato rolled to the side, avoiding being hit. He straightened up with a jump and narrowed his eyes at the disgusting man in front of him. If before it was only for fun, now it had become a real fight.

The smaller man moved in his direction, trying to throw a blow with the stick once more. Sato caught it in the air and looked at Guang with fury, making him tremble all over. He plucked the weapon from his hands and threw it on floor with force. He gave two steps in his direction, hearing everyone shouting his name loudly.

"Sato! Sato!"

"Kill that maggot now!" they yelled.

And so he did. He advanced on Guang, punching him and throwing countless kicks and flying kicks in a cruel way. If he killed Guang, it would be one less person when invading the mansion. The poor man didn't even try to defend himself, he just let himself be punched by the experienced fighter. With a flying kick in his face, Guang fell on the floor again, not standing up. Sato looked at the creature lying in front of him, cleaned his hands dirtied with blood on his pants and faced the other men, who were staring at him with amazement and admiration. Ken stood up and stopped beside him, laughing at Guang, who was bleeding, moaning and twisting in pain on the floor.

"He's a maggot, I regret the food I spent on him."

He made a gesture with his head and two men got up to 'throw the trash out'. Sato knew what happened to sick or badly wounded men in the gang. They were thrown to the nearest thicket to die faster. A feeling of remorse passed over his head.

"It's good to have you back, Sato. We were missing some fun around here."

Sato didn't answer. He was so disgusted with that man that he preferred to stay quiet. Ken hit him slightly on the shoulder, in a gesture of comradeship and turned around, telling everyone to retire and choosing another bandit to stay in Guang's place on the patrol that night.

Hiroshi stared at the hated image of Ken withdrawing and his mind focused on Black Linx. _'I hope she succeeded,'_ he thought, worried.

--

Taciturn, Tomoyo walked along the trail and soon arrived at the Wong residence, according to what Sato had said. Sneaky, she ran to the small residency, looking everywhere, checking to see if there was anyone around. But it seemed everyone was far. She had been hearing enthusiastic screams for a while now. Sato had managed to get a good distraction. She hurried to the closest window, entering the house. Analyzing the room she was in, she noted she was in the living room. She had a vague memory of that place. She had been overwhelmed with pain on her previous 'visit'. She needed to find the room Ken slept.

With silent steps, she moved inside the house, attentive to all details. She stopped in front of a door that seemed to belong to the main room. But before she could slide the door, it opened, revealing a young woman's figure, holding a candle. Tomoyo could clearly see the terror in the girl's eyes, as well as she realized she was going to start screaming. She covered her lips with her hand and pushed her inside the room.

"Shhhhh..." the thief whispered. "Please, don't scream... I'm not going to hurt you."

There was no answer. The trembling girl had her eyes wide, full of fear.

"You're Dae, daughter of Mr. Wong, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked.

Dae turned her head a little, trying to stare at the woman who was holding her from behind. How did she know her name?

"Listen, Dae... I need your help... I'm going to let you go, but, please, don't shout, okay?"

For some moments, Dae stood in place, without answering. Tomoyo felt the nervousness increase, while the screams outside seemed to diminish... Whatever Sato was doing, it was already over for sure. She needed to be quick; Ken would soon retire to go to sleep. She was almost giving up on the girl, when she felt her nodding her head, agreeing.

Tomoyo turned the girl around and faced her. Looking at her carefully, she noticed the bags under her dark eyes and the various bruises and scratches, not just on her face, but also on other parts of her body which weren't covered by her shabby and dirty kimono. She felt her heart hurt upon remembering the things Sato told her about that girl. At how Ken treated her.

"I'm looking for a flask like this one," said the girl with the violet eyes, taking an object from the bag she was carrying in her pocket. "Do you know where it is?" The girl stared at the object, frowning. "This is very important, Dae," Tomoyo continued. "Try to remember if you've ever seen Ken with something like this... I saw once, but I don't know where he keeps it. Please, try to remember."

Dae had her blue eyes fixed on the flask. Suddenly, she turned and went straight to a trunk. Tomoyo stood behind her, watching her rummage in the objects it had inside. She felt her heart race when Dae raised a small leather bag.

"Is this it?" she anxiously asked.

"Yes."

The girl unfastened the rope that closed the bag with trembling fingers and withdrew from his interior what she was looking for. The serum that was going to help them. The cure for Li's blindness. She swallowed dryly, her throat suddenly tight. When she was going to thank her, a voice interrupted her.

"Where's my little girl?"

'_KEN!'_ Tomoyo's mind screamed in despair. What would she do now? She and Dae looked at each other, both panicking. If Ken caught her there, he would kill her. And would kill Dae for helping her.

Ken's steps were more and more audible. He was inside the house.

"Come!" murmured the girl, pulling Tomoyo by her arm. She took the thief towards a door that lead to the bathroom, adjacent to the sleeping room. She picked up Ken's bag and put the fake flask inside, giving the real one to Tomoyo. And then left.

Leaning on the wall, looking through a gap on the door, Tomoyo saw Ken walking inside the room, seconds after Dae had put away the leather bag. The girl only had time to sit on top of the trunk and try to pretend. Dae was visibly shaky.

"Ah... There you are, little one..." Ken approached, looking at the young woman with lust. Tomoyo wanted to throw up. "Come... Let's have some fun."

He pulled by her hair to straighten her up, making her scream with pain. He released a cruel laugh and, while one hand held Dae by the hair to keep her still, the other ripped the old kimono she used. The girl kicked, but it was no match to that man's brutality.

Tomoyo stepped away from the hole, closed her eyes and leaned on the wall, searching for some support. She felt dizzy, disgusted... The poor girl was facing that horrible torture and she couldn't do anything to help her. She squeezed her eyes tight and covered her ears with her hands, trying not to hear Ken's moans of pleasure or Dae's anguished cries. A tear rolled down her cheek. And then another, and another...

She didn't know how much time she stood there, silently crying for the fate of that innocent girl. When she managed to put herself together, she looked through the hole again. She saw Ken naked, stretched on the bed, snoring. And Dae, hugging her knees, shrunk in a little ball. The girl was crying too. Their gaze met and Tomoyo felt horribly. She hadn't been able to stop that perversity. But Dae didn't seem worried about that. With her eyes and head, she pointed at the window, signaling Tomoyo to leave.

Agreeing, she opened the door slowly, as quiet as possible. She crossed the room and approached Dae.

"I..." she murmured, but the girl made a sign for her to shut up.

"Go!" Dae moved her lips, without making a sound. "Go!"

Tomoyo turned and left the house, as silently and furtively as when she had entered. Nobody saw her. She ran to the willow, untied her horse and, in an unbridled trot, headed for the Li mansion, with the images of what had happened in that room jumping around her head, feeling her throat tight and her eyes burn.

--

T/N: Okay, I've just realized that until now I've put A/N (Author's Note) instead of T/N (Translator's Note). I didn't even notice, sorry about that. It's habit, I guess XD

Anyway, here's chapter 13. Since you guys are such great and patient fans, I decided to upload sooner, you deserve it ;) Hope you like it and review, please^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 14**_

"Being in this much anxiety won't make her return faster."

Eriol turned around and found Li and Sakura approaching the balcony. The doctor had set up a watching post since Tomoyo and Sato had departed.

It was something he couldn't avoid. He worried about the beautiful violet-eyed woman and he would only be able to rest when he saw her passing through the gate, unharmed.

"I'm not anxious..." was what he decided to answer to his friend.

"Then why haven't you left that spot since she left?" Xiaolang pinned, with that ironic smile that was his trademark.

Eriol opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped when a shout resounded through the patio.

"HORSEMAN APPROACHING!"

Li had increased the surveillance and the mansion's security, in addition to putting all of his men under intense training. He himself was the one who conducted the training and the fights. The ones who weren't watching the house and the women were sleeping. The ones who weren't sleeping were training. This was how they had spent those two agonizing days. The tension was seizing everyone.

"Open the gates!" shouted Mu Bai, going straight to the sentry box.

From the balcony, Li, Sakura and Eriol saw the gates being opened and Tomoyo's horse pass by them in full speed. She dismounted even before the animal had stopped and started walking, without noticing his friends.

"Tomoyo!" the doctor shouted, running to his beloved.

Finally seeming to realize where she was, the girl raised her head. She saw the doctor, and right behind them was her cousin and her fiancé. Releasing a long sigh, she looked around her. She had ridden in such desperation that she didn't even know how she managed to get there alive. She felt Eriol's arms around her waist and a wave of relief and security engulfed her.

"Eriol..." she murmured tiredly, returning the embrace.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing his hands through her hair.

"Yes... I'm tired... I rode all night and day..."

"Miss Daidouji?" Li approached, accompanied by Sakura. "How was it? Did everything go well?"

Tomoyo raised her head from Eriol's chest and looked at her cousin's fiancé. Despite being serious as usual, she noticed he seemed a little anxious. As a matter of fact, all of them were anxious... What she had gone to collect in that damn camp represented the cure for Xiaolang's blindness and more help in the battle against Ken. Separating from the doctor, the girl rummaged through a little bag she had around her waist and picked up a flask.

"I think this is yours, Mr. Li," she put the object on Xiaolang's hands.

Li's big and callous hand closed around the little flask. "Thank you, Miss Daidouji."

"Don't thank me," she answered. "Just be cured."

"How will we do the treatment?" asked Sakura, who had her green eyes full of tears.

"Apply that in his eyes, Sakura, several drops a day... The sensitivity will slowly return... Let's pray that it will take effect in the few days we have left."

"Tomoyo!" somebody called.

It was Masaki who was running towards them, with an expression of relief and happiness on his face. Grandfather and granddaughter hugged, tightly. The harsh words he had thrown at her were forgotten and buried, only remaining the tenderness that had always united them.

"You did it, my dear! And you came back safe and sound!" the man stated when he withdrew to look at the young woman again.

"Yes, grandpa..." Tomoyo smiled.

"Let's go in, eat something..." said Sakura. "And during the meal, Tomoyo can tell us everything."

The group returned to the big mansion. In that moment, they were happy, however they knew something bigger awaited them and they needed to be prepared for it.

--

From afar, Lau Ma looked at the group entering the mansion. She had heard the watchman announce the arrival of a horseman and she felt her heart race. Her concern with Hiroshi was such that she hadn't been able to sleep or rest in these last few days. And upon seeing Tomoyo return alone, she felt mortified. Despite knowing Sato wouldn't come back, she had hoped that something would happen and that he would show up there, on the patio, with his dark eyes that made her shiver and his serious and distant look.

"Don't worry, Lau Ma. He's okay."

Scared, Lau Ma took a leap and turned around, coming across Min Soo, the kitchen maid. Pei Pei and Yuelin's mother had the bad habit of walking silently. She walked around the house without nobody noticing or hear her. Lau Ma admired that. Since the moment she was born, Min Soo was like that: quiet, discreet. So different from Huike, her husband, always so cheerful and braggart like.

"I'm sorry, honey... I didn't mean to scare you," the woman talked, brushing her hand through the young woman's hair, like she did to her daughters. "Just comfort you. He'll be back to you soon, don't worry."

The scare was replaced by curiosity. Still wheezing and with her hands on her chest, Lau Ma tilted her head. "How did you know?"

"I just knew... You can call it intuition... We're going to go through some rough times soon, but everything will work out," the lady smiled and started to withdraw. "You need to get some sleep. Being restless won't do you any good."

The girl nodded her head. In some way, Min Soo's words had calmed her poor and distressed heart. "Thank you, Min Soo."

The kitchen maid just smiled before turning around and going back to the mansion.

--

After the delicious food made by Zhang and after telling the robbery two or three time, omitting, of course, what had happened to Dae, Tomoyo asked everyone to leave and went to her room. She took a long bath and put on some clean clothes. Nevertheless, she felt remorse gnawing her insides. She had stood still, seeing and hearing an innocent young girl being abused and she hadn't done a thing. She lay down on the bed, but couldn't sleep. She stayed with her eyes glued to the ceiling until fatigue took over.

Tomoyo was feeling light. A strange frenzy was taking over her body, something she had only felt once. She looked around and noticed she was in a vaguely familiar room. Then, Eriol's face appeared in front of her, the dark-blue eyes shining intensely.

"Tomoyo," he murmured while reducing the space between them. The kiss that followed was intense, full of passion.

The young woman lost herself in the desire that clouded her mind and senses. The doctor seemed to know exactly what he was doing and where to touch. It was difficult to restrain the gasping moans. Suddenly, everything became cold and dark. Eriol raised his head and Tomoyo widened her eyes, for in front of her was not her beloved doctor anymore but Ken, with his eyes full of lust.

"There you are, little one... Let's have some fun," he said, in such a wanton way that it caused her a wave of nausea.

Tossing and kicking, Tomoyo tried to break free, but Ken was much stronger. When she felt the weight of his body over hers, she realized she was reliving everything that had happened with Dae.

"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Rising up all of a sudden, Tomoyo sat on the bed. Panting, she brushed her hands on her face, cold and moist by sweat. She had had a dream, or even better, a nightmare. How would she be able to live with herself after what had happened in Dae's room? She heard knocking on the door. Getting up slowly, she answered. It was Eriol.

"Tomoyo? Is everything okay?" he questioned worried. "I was passing through and I heard a scream... Did something happen?"

"It was nothing..." she tried to answer, but Eriol interrupted her.

"You're trembling..." he touched her face with the back of his hand. "And cold... What happened?" he insisted.

"It was just a nightmare... That's all. I'm fine now."

Eriol narrowed his eyes. Something did not smell right in that story. "It wasn't just a nightmare, was it? There's something more... I can feel it. What is it?"

The girl sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. She moved to the side and asked the doctor to enter, closing the door carefully after he passed through. Pointing the bed, Tomoyo asked Eriol to sit down and with few words, she told about the dream and about what had really happened on the farm.

"It's not your fault, Tomoyo..." Eriol said, looking at the thief walking back and forth in the room, like a trapped animal. "It's Ken's fault..."

"He's a monster, Eriol! He hurt her... He raped her... Right in front of me..." the violet eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't do anything to avoid it..."

"But, Tomoyo... What could you have done?" he got up, walked towards her and held her by her shoulders, making her stop. "If you had helped, you would have turned yourself in... And Ken could have killed you..."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Eriol..." she lowered her head, sighing. "I feel so selfish for only having thought of myself... In our problem..."

"Tomoyo... When this is all over and Ken's defeated, we'll go find Dae and I, in person, will take care of her, I promise."

"You really think she's going to hold out that long, Eriol? Dae was weak, thin... She's starving in there, I bet... Not counting the innumerable assaults she has suffered... She won't last long... And what if Ken's not defeated? He'll kill us and her too..."

"And what do you want to do, Tomoyo? Tell me!"

"What I want to do? Go back and get Dae out of there! I've already entered once... I can do it again, for sure."

"Are you insane, woman!?" fired Eriol. "Yesterday you had Sato's help to distract everyone... And you stole something small, something they won't miss so soon... But now... you want to take the girl out of there? Ken will notice she's gone even before you manage to get to the river!"

"And so I stay here, with my arms crossed, while he rapes Dae again?!" she shouted. "No way! I'm going to get that girl out of there, Eriol. I'm resolute. And not you, not anybody will make me change my mind."

--

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked for the millionth time.

Li counted to ten, yearning for more patience. "Sakura, I'm fine... Eriol just finished putting the antidote in my eyes... It doesn't make immediate effect, you know?"

"I know..." she answered, uneasy. "It's just that... Ah, Xiaolang... You're going to see again! Doesn't that make you excited?"

The warrior didn't answer. He had spent the last five years in the dark and he more than anyone longed for it, but he didn't want to have false hopes. Eriol had said that, due to the treatment's delay, maybe the serum would have a slower reaction then what they imagined or might not even take effect. Which would mean he would still be blind when Ken invaded the mansion, in four days.

"Yes, Sakura..." he finally said, but in such a cold way that it surprised the girl.

"Xiaolang... What's wrong? Do you know something I don't?" Sakura felt a coldness in her stomach and her heart race in fear and nervousness.

"It's nothing, my flower," Li tried to comfort her, holding her hands in his. "I'm worried about what is to come, that's all. You're going to do what I asked, aren't you?"

"I can't leave you here, Xiaolang..." she felt her eyes burn, wanting to cry.

They had had that conversation on the night of Tomoyo and Sato's depart. Xiaolang had asked Sakura to go to town a day early before Ken's arrival, along with the other women of the house. There, they would search the police and would stay away from the battle. Li feared the evil things those hooligans could do to his bride and his maids. He was making arrangements to protect her from the men in Ken's gang. He had written to his mother, telling her everything that was happening and asking for shelter for Sakura and the others. If something happened to him, his flower wouldn't be abandoned.

"And I can't leave you here and let you be exposed to danger, Sakura... The sooner you leave, the better..."

The young woman hugged her fiancé like there was no tomorrow. "I'm not going to leave you, Li Xiaolang. Nothing in this world will tear me away from you..."

"Sakura..." he kissed her softly on the lips. "We might not be able to defeat Ken... And he could kill us... I don't want that to happen to you... Go to the city, soon a messenger of my mother's will pick you up."

"I won't go, Xiaolang," she was unmovable. "I will stay here and will fight for this house, who became my home, and for you, who became my life. I love you and I'm not leaving."

"I love you too, Sakura."

The two kissed with fervor. Li moved his hands up and down his bride's little and fragile body, wishing he could change the past, that way she would have a complete man to protect her. He undid the bun that tied her hair and brushed his long fingers through her tresses. Slowly, Xiaolang reclined Sakura on the bed. The latter had plunged her head in passion. She felt her whole body burn and vibrate, longing for Xiaolang's touches and kisses. If they were going to die in that 'war' against Ken, she would give her most important thing to Li: her body, for her heart had been his for a long time now.

Feeling his bride trembling in his arms, Xiaolang hesitated. He didn't want to hurt nor scare Sakura, but he needed her. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, in a hoarse voice, in her ear.

"With you I'll never be afraid…" was Sakura's answer.

Experienced, Li knew how to provoke and stimulate a woman. And even lacking his sight, he used his instincts and his other senses to increase his flower's pleasure. And so, the couple surrendered, with no reservations, to love. After the pleasure they reached, they stood lying on the bed, embraced, legs intertwined. Xiaolang moved his fingers through her back, in a languid and sensual caress, while Sakura heard her beloved's heartbeats, with her head on his chest.

"Is it always like this?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Is it always like this... between a man and a woman?" she inquired again.

"No..." Xiaolang answered. "What happened here between us was unique and special, Sakura."

"And now?" she raised a little, to gaze at his manly face.

"Now what?"

"What will be of us, from now on?"

He hugged her tighter. "From now on, you'll be my wife, Sakura Kinomoto. And when all of this confusion ends, we'll get married, have children and be happy."

"I love you, Xiaolang."

"I love you too, Sakura."

--

On the opposite side of the mansion, Eriol couldn't conciliate his sleep. Walking back and forth, the doctor thought about his conversation he had had with Tomoyo. He was concerned about the girl and was afraid she would take a rash and desperate attitude. He felt his stomach burn and decided to keep an eye on the beautiful thief.

He hurriedly left his room, heading straight to the young woman's quarters. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. He knocked again and waited. Nothing. Feeling the burn intensify, he opened the door slowly, only to encounter the bedroom empty. And, through the open window, a light nocturnal breeze entered.

"Shit!" he swore, while running to the stables. Upon arriving, he found Tomoyo, dressed in black, arranging her bag on her horse. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked with rage, pulling her by the arm.

"You know what I'm going to do, Eriol..." she answered in the same tone of voice. "And it's useless to try to stop me. I'm going to take Dae out of that place. One way or another."

"That's insane, woman!" he fired. "They could catch you... Do you want to die?"

"We've already discussed this and I'm not changing my mind!" replied Tomoyo. "Try to understand, Eriol... I can't leave that little girl there, suffering... What will happen to her when Ken decides to leave? He'll kill her! It's enough what she went through today... I can't stay with arms crossed, allowing her to suffer even more... I did that once and I won't be able to live with myself if I don't do something to help... I can't leave her there..."

Staring at the violet eyes, Eriol found determination and despair. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind; however, he could protect. And so, he made a decision.

"Fine..." he nodded. "You can go. But I'm going with you."

"What?" Tomoyo was astonished.

"I'll go too. I'll help you. I won't let you go through with this by yourself."

She warned him. "It can be dangerous."

"But that isn't stopping you, is it?"

Tomoyo gave a light smile. "No… It isn't." And then she thanked him. "Thank you, Eriol."

"Don't thank me yet," he said, serious. "If you want to thank me, do it when we come back alive." In silence, Eriol returned to the mansion. He changed clothes, grabbed some provisions and his sword. It didn't take long to meet Tomoyo again in the stables. She had had prepared another horse for him.

And after making up an excuse to the guard at the gate, the two departed to the Wong's farm, in the dead of night, to save young Dae.

--

The night was gone, along came the day and Eriol and Tomoyo were still riding. Despite being tired of the badly slept night, both did the course without complaining, prepared to finish the story once and for all. They wanted to arrive at the campsite as soon as possible and so they rode in a moderate gallop, so as not to tire the horses much and need not stop to rest. It was late afternoon when they arrived at the riverside that ran behind the Wong's house.

"Let's wait until it's dark," said Tomoyo, in a low voice. "When the men are dining, we can enter the house."

Eriol agreed and released the horses, taking them to the edge of the water to kill their thirst. Seated on the branch of a tree, Tomoyo looked at the quiet view, so different from the tumultuous moment she and her friends were going through. Wiggling, she felt a cold blade bothering her. It was one of her kunais. Her crime companions. Whenever she did a robbery, Tomoyo took them, despite never having used them to kill someone. She felt safe and protected with them. The kunais were, to her, a sort of a luck charm.

The darkness enveloped them slowly. The moonless night was perfect for a silent attack. When they felt it was the right moment, Tomoyo and Eriol followed the trail until reaching the back of the house. The doctor stayed in the surroundings, watching, while Tomoyo, sneaky as a cat, entered the housing. She found Dae in the bedroom again. The little girl was shrunk, with her eyes closed, in a corner of the room. Tomoyo felt her heart tighten before such a scene.

"Dae," she called, whispering. The little girl raised her head, frightened. She shrunk even more in her corner.

"You don't need to be afraid, Dae..." continued Tomoyo, talking with a sweet voice, while approaching. "Do you remember me?" When the girl nodded, the thief smiled. "You know, Dae... I came back to get you."

In the widened eyes of the young woman, Tomoyo could see fear and disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth. Me and a friend came to take you out of here. Our horses are on the river..." Tomoyo looked at both sides. "We can't waste much time. Come on, let's go," she said, extending her hand to Dae.

Dae looked hesitantly at the extended hand in her direction, afraid it was an illusion of her own despair. Trembling, she got up slowly and lightly touched the hand of the girl with violet eyes. She felt her heart race upon realizing she was real and wanted to get her out of there. Her eyes filled with tears. Since Ken and his men had lodged themselves in her farm and had assassinated her parents and brother, Dae prayed, begging for a miracle. She was already giving up hope and her body couldn't stand any more beating, when that woman of delicate features appeared, giving her an opportunity to escape.

"Let's go?" asked Tomoyo. Dae nodded her head. The two left slowly and silently. They found Eriol in the woods' entry.

"You were slow, Tomoyo..." he protested, whispering.

"I couldn't help it," she answered. "Let's go."

Eriol looked at the girl that accompanied the thief. She was a teenager who was around fifteen years-old. Despite the little light of the night, Eriol could distinguish the marks of the beatings she had on her face and the rest of her body that wasn't covered by the torn tunic. He felt hatred for Ken.

They returned to the trail, being careful to not make any noise. However, Dae was weak and tripped on a twig, causing a loud noise.

"Dae, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tomoyo asked, helping the little girl get up. She nodded her head, taking the dust off her clothes.

Suddenly, steps were heard nearby. Frozen in place, the three didn't know what to do. Tomoyo stared at Eriol with widened eyes, while Dae held on to the thief, searching for support.

The sound of steps was getting louder and, from one of the bushes, a tall man appeared with a scratched head. His jet black eyes fixated on the trio and narrowed upon recognizing the boss's girl and the thief.

"Now... What do we have here? The little slut, the thief and a loser... Where do you think you're going?" he asked mockingly. "I think Master Ken will be pleased when I take you to him..." Upon smiling, his gum with few teeth showed.

"I don't wanna go back..." Dae cried, falling on the floor. "I don't wanna go back..."

Eriol prepared to fight. Even if the baldy was twice his size, he would do everything to defend Tomoyo and the girl. He stood in front of the two girls and evaluated his opponent. The man was big, fat and not too muscular, which possibly made him a slow fighter. It would be an advantage.

"Ah! The idiot wants to fight?" the man laughed heartedly. "Alright, you twig. Let's fight and after I break all of your bones, I'm going to have fun with the boss's little slut and that tramp there..."

Tomoyo saw the big one approach and swing a fist at Eriol, who ably diverted, crouching, and using the impulse of his movement to purposely trip his opponent. The bald guy fell on the floor, the impact causing a slight tremor on the ground.

Angry, the man got up. "Nobody knocks down Zung! Nobody!" Howling, he launched at Eriol.

However, Zung stopped in the middle of it. Bringing his hands to his neck, he felt a knife. And a hot liquid. Blood. His blood. Raising his eyes, he looked at the one who had done that. The woman with light skin was standing, holding a second kunai, ready to attack him again.

"Damn tramp..." Zung moaned, falling to his knees on the floor, agonizing. Slowly pulling the kunai from his neck, he moaned once again. "Damn..." And then, he bled to death.

Eriol's haunted look went from Tomoyo to Ken's man. Approaching the man, he confirmed his death. "He's dead."

Tomoyo dropped the other kunai on the floor. Her eyes were fixated on the man lying before them. "I killed a man..." she murmured.

Worried with the fact that that small commotion might have attracted Ken's men, Eriol grabbed Tomoyo by the arm. "We need to get out of here, Tomoyo!" She nodded her head, without averting her gaze from the dead man. "Let's go!" Eriol called again. Together, they picked up Dae and ran as fast as they could towards the horses.

--

"You heard that?" asked Shun, one of Ken's men, suddenly stop eating.

Everyone was gathered around a big bonfire, as was usual during meals. While some ate, others cleaned and sharpened knives and swords. Next to the talking group were Ken and Sato. The latter was being treated as a champion since his fight with Guang, which caused him great displeasure.

"Heard what, Shun?" Sato wanted to know. Since he was the one seated closer to the fellow, he seemed to have been the only one who had heard the question.

"A shout... Did you hear one?"

Frowning, Sato denied it. With all the noise of the talks and laughs of the rest of the group, there wasn't much left to hear. Meanwhile, Sato knew Shun well, who was one of the best crawlers in the gang, if not the best. Tall, thin, aquiline nose and a rodent's face, Shun was capable of following very difficult trails, in addition to having a sharp vision and hearing. So, if he said he had heard someone shouting, it was most likely to be true. But the question was: who shouted?

"I'm going to go look around..." said Shun, getting up.

"I'll go with you," Sato spoke.

The two walked along a track, with their swords drawn, ready for an ambush, however nothing was found. Until arriving at the house's back. There, between the house and the river, they found a body, in a pool of blood.

"It's Zung," confirmed Shun, after a good look at the deceased.

"It must have been him who shouted," Sato concluded.

"Which means that someone invaded the farm," the crawler said. "I'll go warn master Ken."

Sato looked at the limp, pale and inert body lying there, thinking on who in the Li mansion had had the courage to go to the farm. Only one person knew the way. Black Linx. And as soon as he spotted the small knife on Zung's hand, he was certain she had been there. But why?

"And who did this?" Sato heard the boss ask in a tone of voice devoid of any emotion.

"We don't kn-know, mas-master... We-we just found out the bo-body..." Shun stuttered. He and the others were approaching. And as soon as he reached the track, Ken's cold gaze landed on the corpse. He crouched and took the kunai in Zung's hand. He turned the weapon between his fingers, not caring about the blood. Then, he looked at Sato icily.

"Take Shun and track down the area. Find the one responsible. Now." Sato nodded his head and, together with Shun, left for the night, searching for whoever had committed that death.

Ken analyzed the kunai. _'It's a small weapon, light and discreet... Perfect for men of small size or for women...'_ In his head, the image of the beautiful Black Linx appeared. _'She wouldn't do it... It would take a lot of courage...'_ And a good motive, he concluded. Why would Black Linx go back there? What reasons could she have? Just to defy him? Or did he have something that interested her?

"No..." Dropping the knife on the ground, he ran to the house and entered abruptly. Looking inside every room, he didn't found Dae anywhere. He went to the main room, where he kept his things, and rummaged through his bag. From inside, he withdrew a small satchel. Not thinking twice, he opened it and picked up the flask. He took the stopper and smelled it.

"Bitch..." he grunted, squeezing the flask in his hand until it broke. "BITCH!" Ken's shout resonated through the camp.

When Sato and Shun returned, they found their boss on the balcony, ready for battle, with his sword in its sheath and the kunai that had killed Zung on his belt. They noticed the rush of the men around them. They were getting ready to leave. And, maybe, for a fight.

"Which direction did she go?"

"They went west, master," informed Shun.

"West..." Ken repeated the word, contemplating. "Perfect." He looked at both men in front of him. "Go pick up your stuff. We're leaving."

Sato and Shun looked at each other. "To where, master?" asked Sato.

"To the Li mansion."

--

Eriol instigated his horse. However the animal was tired, as he carried two people: the doctor and the only survivor of the Wong family. It was tough convincing Dae she would be safe with Li's friend. And after riding tense and hard as a rock, the girl's tiredness won over. Now she slept, cuddled in the doctor's arms.

Beside them followed Tomoyo. Her pale face denounced the turmoil she had going on inside of her. In that moment,Eriol imagined the suffering she was going through. He had been in war and had seen many mutilated men, dying, and even dead ones; had taken care of horrible wounds and had saturated big cuts, but he still remembered the horrible feeling that had took over him when he killed for the first time. He tried to comfort himself, telling himself that it was just an enemy, a thug who, in a life or death moment, wouldn't have any pity nor compassion, would kill in a blink of an eye.

He saw Tomoyo sway slightly on her saddle. "Are you okay?"

Denying with her head, the girl swayed once again. "I need to stop..." she moaned.

"We can't, Tomoyo. When they find the body, they'll come after us. We need to put up a good front and warn the others of danger."

But, despite Eriol's recommendations, Tomoyo stopped her animal. She dismounted abruptly and fell to her knees on the ground. And, as if the ground was everything her body was waiting for to collapse, she started to vomit.

Eriol woke Dae and dismounted. He took one of the feed-bags with water and kneeled beside Tomoyo. "Drink it, here. Slow sips..." She did what he ordered and, little by little, recomposed herself. "Better?"

Tomoyo shook her head. Her body was recovering from the shock, but it would be forever in her memory the sight of Zung falling on the ground, with her kunai stuck on the neck's vein.

"I killed that man, Eriol..."

"It was him or us, Tomoyo. You had no choice."

"I know... But it doesn't make things any easier."

"No, it doesn't..." the doctor agreed." And then, he stood up. "Come on. We need to arrive at the mansion as soon as possible."

They mounted their animals and rode once again, this time in a faster gallop. Tomoyo felt more relieved after emptying her stomach. The cold wind she felt on her face helped her calm down. She couldn't afford breaking down. She needed to be as cold and composed as possible, because she knew that only bad things would come from there on. She tightened her heels on the horse's back and hastened their pace.

--

It was lunch time and Sakura stood looking at his fiancé walking back and forth. She took advantage of that to admire his handsome face and masculine body. They had loved each other the previous two nights and the girl still remembered, with delight, the kisses and caresses of her beloved. But, right now, Li was worried about his friend and had refused to eat. He was trying to understand what had passed through Hiiragisawa's head to disappear like that. Why the hell did he leave in the middle of the night with Tomoyo? They were in the eminence of a big battle and it was not the best time to disappear.

"Xiaolang..." the girl spoke. "Calm down. They should arrive soon."

"Aren't you worried about your cousin, Sakura?" he inquired.

"Of course I do," she answered. "But I imagine they had a good reason to leave."

"I still can't believe nobody came to tell me about this 'exit' before." Li was angry.

"Your men have no reason to suspect Eriol," said Sakura. "Why would they think he was lying? After all, he is your friend..." With sorrow, Li admitted that his fiancée was right.

In that moment, there was an uproar outside and Sakura ran to the window to see. "Ah! They're here, Xiaolang!" she said, elated. "And... it seems they brought someone..."

"Who?"

"I don't know... Seems like a little girl..."

"Let's go outside," Li called. The couple exited and found their friends on the balcony.

"Li," said Eriol, serious. "We need to talk." By his friend's tone of voice, Xiaolang knew something had gone wrong.

After several minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room. Tomoyo sat beside Dae, while Eriol stood behind the two of them. Li, Sakura, Masaki, Mu Bai, Lau Ma and the Zhang couple waited for the news.

Eriol reported what happened, adding what Tomoyo had omitted. Told them they had gone back to the farm to collect Dae and that, when returning, Tomoyo had killed one of Ken's men. A heavy silence filled the room when Eriol finished his narration.

"What are we going to do, master Li?" asked Mu Bai. "At this hour, Ken should already be on his way..."

"We'll get ready."

--

T/N: Alright, guys! Here it is, another chapter! I'm going on vacation now for 2 weeks, more or less, but when I come back I'll start translating the other one. There are only three more left, but they are really big, especially the last one, so they'll take a while longer to do, so be patient, okay? Last, but not least, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, you guys make it worth translating!! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Okay, guys, this one's very violent, with lots of fighting and deaths going around, so I'm warning you, if you are easily impressed or are sensitive by that sort of thing, then please don't read.

Sorry it took so long (University, it's a crazy and new world xD) and enjoy the chapter! ^^

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 15**_

As the hours passed by, the tension grew inside the Li mansion. Everyone was getting ready for Ken's arrival. Food supplies and weapons were stocked and carriages were prepared to take the women and children to the town. At the center of the patio, Mu Bai shouted orders to all directions, following Li's orientations. And from the balcony, Sakura and Lau Ma accompanied all the commotion.

"The first carriage to town is ready…" the maid commented. "You, Miss, won't go?"

Sakura denied with her head.

"But Master Li ordered us to prepare a seat for you…"

"Tell me something, Lau Ma…" Sakura turned to the young woman, interrupting her. "Would you go if you were in my place? Would you leave your fiancé behind, worrying only about yourself?"

Lau Ma answered without hesitation. "No, Miss. I would stay and fight."

Li's bride smiled. "So you already what I'm going to do." And with that, she withdrew, entering the house.

The residence was completely different from usual. Furniture, paintings and all objects of value were withdrawn and taken to town, along with the women. Xiaolang wouldn't let Ken take anything that was his. Those materials would be sent to his mother and sisters' house, in Beijing.

Sakura passed by the empty room, deprived of its decorations, feeling her heart tighten, from both sadness and fear. She strongly wished that none of this was happening, but she knew there was no other way to stop Ken. He had blinded Xiaolang, beaten Tomoyo up, abused Dae and had done so many other bad things… Including sending orders to kill Fujitaka and Touya… Ken needed to be stopped, no matter what.

The girl arrived at the west wing and went straight to the training room. Li was there, sitting with his legs crossed, eyes closed, meditating. He wore his war armor, and his sword, sharpened and shiny, was positioned in front of him, on the ground. Despite the calm exterior appearance, Sakura knew her fiancé was as agitated as her, for that would be the battle of their lives. It was to kill or die.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprising his fiancée. "Why didn't you leave in the carriage?"

"Xiaolang… I don't want to discuss that now…" she sighed. "I thought we had already agreed on that subject. I'm going to stay here; I'm not going to the town."

"You're really stubborn!" he grunted. "A stubborn fool. You really think you're going to help by staying here? You idiot, you're only going to disturb!"

Scared with her fiancé's rude words, Sakura backed some steps. "Xiaolang…"

"Enter the damned carriage already and go away!" he ordered. "There might be some chance of winning if you're not here."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, hesitant.

"Since you arrived here, things have been going all wrong… You have only brought trouble! I was living very well, alone in my dark world… Then you came along and ruined everything!" Li shouted, getting up. "Go away, Sakura! Go away and maybe I'll get lucky."

Sakura felt the floor disappear underneath her feet. Xiaolang's words hurt her soul. She couldn't believe that, after all that had happened between them, Xiaolang could treat her in such a harsh manner.

"Why are you doing this, Xiaolang?" she cried, her hands on her chest, in a vain attempt to soothe the pain she felt. "Why that rudeness? I thought… I thought you… You…"

"Loved you?" he completed with irony. "You fool! You really think someone like me can love?"

"You lied? You lied to me?" Sakura's face showed total discredit. "Why?"

"Can't you imagine?" his sarcasm was tangible. And Sakura's lips opened in a silent 'O'. "But I must confess…" Li continued. "Your behavior in bed exceeded my expectations."

That was too much. Hiccupping, Sakura left running, tormented by Xiaolang's brute words. The latter sat again, but wasn't able to go back to his meditation again. Saying those barbarities, those lies, had hurt him as much as it had hurt Sakura when hearing them. But there was no other way… It was the only way to protect her. She had to go.

"Forgive me, Sakura… Forgive me…"

--

Tomoyo stared at the teenager in front of her with compassion. After all, who wouldn't feel pity for that frail and hurt girl? She had bathed Dae; however the water and soap hadn't removed the violence marks the poor girl had suffered. Dae had bruises and excoriations in her whole body, cut marks and burns, besides having some teeth missing, broken ribs and deep dark rings under her eyes. Not mentioning she was completely malnourished. She had endured days and days without ingesting a single food, stuck inside her parents' room. And now, before a fuming bowl of soup, she didn't give the slightest hint that she would or wanted to eat, deeply worrying Tomoyo.

"Dae… You have to eat something… You're very weak, you need to eat."

"Thank you, Miss Tomoyo," the girl withdrew the bowl in front of her. "I'm not hungry."

The thief sighed and decided to change the subject. "I managed to arrange a spot for you in the carriage that's headed to town, together with my grandpa and Min Soo's daughters. They're going to take very good care of you…"

"You miss won't go?" asked the young woman, with widened eyes.

"No. I have things to settle with Ken," answered Tomoyo. "I'm going to stay and do what I can to help."

"I also have things to settle with that monster," murmured Dae, crestfallen.

"We all, in this house, have things to settle with Ken… That beast destroyed our lives… So, we will try to stop him."

"Can I stay?" the girl asked, hopeful.

"You're very weak, Dae… You need to rest and to strengthen. The way you are now, you couldn't help us… You better leave to town and then follow the others to Mister Li's mother's residence."

Dae stood in silence and, when she spoke again, it was with a trembling voice, due to her tears. "Kill him, Miss Tomoyo," she asked. "I'm begging for everything that you consider most sacred… Kill that man and avenge my family…"

"Dae…"

"He's evil, miss, very evil… Death is little for him…" the teenager had bright eyes and feverish face, she was completely agitated. "He has to be destroyed and burn in the flames of hell!" With surprising agility, Dae got up and grabbed Tomoyo. "Promise me, Miss Tomoyo! Promise you'll kill that monster!"

"Dae! Calm down!"

"Promise! For Kami, promise!" the girl shouted. "I'll only go to the town if you promise!"

"Dae!"

"PROMISE!"

"I promise!" Tomoyo replied, scared with the girl's outbreak. However, as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She couldn't promise something she didn't know she could keep. But she continued even so. "I promise, Dae…"

The teenager fell in a hysterical and convulsive weeping, still grabbing Tomoyo, whose impotence increased at every second. She knew she couldn't do anything to soothe that girl's pain.

--

Masaki had already finished packing his things and was heading to the patio when he found Sakura crying, sitting on the corner of a room, hugging her own knees and rocking back and forth as if rocking a baby.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" he approached, asking her very worriedly.

The girl dried her eyes and raised her head. The sadness the beautiful green eyes reflected would break even the coldest heart.

"Mister Amamiya… Grandpa… You still want me to go to Japan?"

"What…?" he widened his eyes, suspicious. "But I thought…"

"Do you?" she interrupted him, somewhat distressed.

"But, Sakura… What about the wedding?"

"I believe there isn't going to be any wedding…" she said, head down.

"What happened, my dear? Why aren't you marrying Mister Li anymore? Did you two fight?"

"That's not the matter here…" she changed the subject. "What matters is that I'm willing to travel with you… What do you think?"

"Well… If you want to go… I think it's great."

Sakura gave him a sad smile. "Thank you, grandpa."

"Go pack your things. The last carriage will leave soon."

Looking at the clothes she wore, Sakura sighed. The blue tunic, truthfully, belonged to one of Xiaolang's sisters. "There's nothing that belongs to me in this place," she finally said.

Masaki saw his granddaughter rise. "Are you sure this is really what you want, Sakura?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded her head.

"Then let's go."

They went to the patio, where Zhang Huike and his wife, Min Soo, finished putting their daughters in the carriages and were saying goodbye. Yuelin and Pei Pei didn't want to leave their parents and were crying in sadness. Beside them, Tomoyo accommodated Dae. The thief found strange her cousin's presence there, but didn't comment. Masaki sat beside the coachman and Sakura sat between the three girls.

Looking one last time at the mansion, which had been her home in the last weeks, Sakura felt her eyes burn and her throat tighten. She spotted Li stepping into the balcony, accompanied by Eriol and Mu Bai, all of them armed and in war clothes. Her heart hurt again. She felt rejected and humiliated. She had fallen in Xiaolang's talk…He had said he loved her… Only to take her to bed! She closed her eyes and stubborn tears fell again.

Inciting the animals, the coachman, also armed with his sword, put the vehicle in motion, taking Sakura far away from Xiaolang, out of that blind and insensitive warrior's life.

"She's there?" Li asked Eriol.

"Yes," the doctor answered, pissed off. "And she's devastated… Honestly, Li, what you did was horrible."

"It was the only way. She's leaving and she'll be safe. That's what matters fo--" Xiaolang suddenly stopped talking, attacked by a flash of light and a twinge on his head. He lost his equilibrium for a few moments and had to be supported by Mu Bai.

"Are you okay, master?" the assistant asked.

"I think that serum is finally making an effect…" Li said between closed teeth. "My eyes are burning."

"You're not going to be able to fight like this!" Eriol worried.

"It doesn't matter! We don't have more time!" the owner of the house fired. "Let's do as planned and finish this already."

That was when the ground started shaking and a huge noise was heard by everyone. It was the sound of horses' hoofs. In the sentry-box, a guard alerted.

"BANDITS ARE APPROACHING! BANDITS ARE APPRO-AAAAAAHHH!!" an arrow pierced the boy's chest.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" shouted Li, walking down to the courtyard with the help of his friends.

The scared horses reared and the coachman lost the control of the reins and the carriage. Loose, the animals ran in the direction of the gates.

"Oh, Kami!" shouted Masaki.

"MOMMY!" squealed Yuelin, gripping her older sister who, in return, was hugging Sakura. Scared, the housekeeper didn't know what to do. The carriage rammed against the gate, breaking it in pieces. With the strong impact, Masaki and the coachman were thrown far away, while Sakura and the girls were stuck underneath the coach. And in the opposite way, Ken's army was coming, armed to the teeth.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Eriol. "Sakura!"

"Sakura! Grandpa!" Tomoyo shouted.

Flaming arrows crossed the sky and hit the roof of the mansion and of some adjacent constructions. The stable rapidly began to set on fire. Caught by surprise, some of Li's men quickly perished before the rage of Ken's henchmen.

Lau Ma and Tomoyo stood in an attack position, one covering the other one's rearguard. The maid was armed with a bat and the thief with a _sais_, razor sharp dagger, ready to hit any thug that crossed their paths. Not very far from them were Huike and Min Soo, worried about their daughters, but ready for everything.

"Don't touch Li!" a voice shouted, in the middle of the confusion and dust. "He's mine!"

'_Ken,'_ Xiaolang thought, drawing his sword.

--

"AAAHH!" the girls screamed, in total despair. They were stuck under the carriage, which had turned around with its impact with the gate. Sakura was also in total panic. She tried to move, but it was hard. After the fall, she stayed on her back, in an awkward position, stuck between the furniture and Pei Pei. The latter cried desperately, along with Dae.

"Help! Get us out of here!" Huike's oldest daughter screamed. But Pei Pei's screams were stifled by the sound of the fight that was occurring in the patio.

Thinking about her fiancé, or ex-fiancé, Sakura felt her despair increase. In that exact moment, Xiaolang had to be fighting against his worst enemy. And there she was stuck with no way out. She joined the girls' choir, calling for help.

"HELP!"

--

Mu Bai pulled his sword quickly and cut the first bandit that appeared in front of him. The blade hit the throat, killing instantly and squirting blood. The intense training he had had with Master Li would be put to test now and he felt a strange pleasure in fighting. His warrior spirit was above him.

He diverted from a blow and punched a small stinky man. They exchanged some sword strokes, but Li's friend and assistant's superiority was clear. Quickly, Mu Bai eliminated another adversary, only to see himself surrounded by two more. Using his agility, he kicked the neck of one of them and, then, turned to the other. This one didn't fight all that bad, but his anger took all the efficiency from his movements. Again, Mu Bai got rid of one more.

During a spin in order to defend himself from a sword, he spotted his sister. Since she was little, Lau Ma had wished to learn to wield weapons and Mu Bai, with the request of his father had teach them both. The young woman knew how to use swords, daggers, knifes and bats, the latter being her favorite weapon. She was incredibly skilled with a bat. With accurate blows, Lau Ma was able to break bones or even kill someone, depending on the blow's location.

A horse approached quickly. Mu Bai moved away and, with his sword, hit the rider, knocking him off the animal. Furious, the man launched towards him. In a quick movement of legs, the warrior jumped and kicked him, sending his opponent far away. Another man appeared, trying to stab him. Mu Bai dodged, but wasn't fast enough to escape from a clef that a second man was holding, that hit him right in the ribs. Short of breath, he oscillated and fell on the ground, receiving some kicks.

He rolled to the side when he spotted a katana coming in his direction. Reclaiming his sword, he got up with a jump and lowered himself, kicking the legs of the man that knocked him down, and pierced his sword on his chest. Grunting, he attacked the one with the clef. He also eliminated him. He was removing the sword from his opponent's inert body when he sighted Sato, fighting with two of Li's men. He felt his chest burn with rage.

"Sato!" he shouted, looking at the other man with burning eyes. "Fight me, you rat!"

Sato got rid of the two guys that were trying to stop him easily. Mu Bai noticed he hadn't killed either of them. "We have a score to settle," said Lau Ma's brother, pointing his sword to the other's chest. "I'm going to clean my sister's reputation and avenge her honor, sending you to hell!"

The answer was a mocking smile. "Let's see if you can."

"Scum! Prepare to die!" And, crying war screams, both advanced at the same time.

--

Li heard screams and swords clashing. He couldn't see, but he could feel everything around him: the heat of the fire that was burning the stable and the noise of the arrows cutting through the air. But the worst sound was that of Eriol shouting Sakura's name and the cries of the girls that were still underneath the turned wagon.

"How I dreamed of this moment…"

Ken's vile voice made Li come back to his reality, and this was that fight that had been postponed for years. He squeezed the sword between his hands and stood up slowly, waiting for the enemy's attack, which soon came. He heard the sound of Ken's quick footsteps coming towards him. He smiled sideways, noting his former battle companion and traitor was a little slower than he remembered. Ken, in an uncontrollable rage, cut the air with his sword, hitting Xiaolang's strongly.

"Well… you're not that bad," teased Li, with sarcasm.

"You haven't changed a bit, Li. You're still the same arrogant."

"And you the same coward," the warrior refuted, already attacking him.

The swords clashed furiously, unleashing sparks. Ken looked desperately at Xiaolang. That damned confidence still existed, even when blinded.

"Get the women out! The wagon is catching on fire!" one of Li's employee's shouted.

'_Sakura!'_ Li desperately thought, getting distracted, which earned him a cut on his right arm. Ken stared enjoyably at Li's blood on his sword. The warrior guided one of his hands to the cut and thought he couldn't get distracted again or he would die.

"I'll kill you, Li!" Ken advanced on him, trying to hit him. "I'll kill you painfully."

Li dodged from his enemy's attacks, knowing he needed to be faster. He was taught that the best defense was the attack, especially when this one was a surprise. In an agile maneuver, he dodged Ken's blade and lowered himself to, in a pitfall, make the bandit fall on his back on the ground. Without thinking, he kicked him hard on the face, making him roll over a few meters on the ground.

Ken snorted with anger. He stood up and passed his hand on his mouth, which bled a lot. He stared at Li with burning eyes. He squeezed his sword and ran towards the warrior, screaming. Li didn't move one centimeter until the other one was close, close enough so he could give only one step to the side. So, blinded by rage, Ken passed by him, unable to stop. Xiaolang hit him hard on the back, opening a big cut.

Again, Ken released a cry of pain, due to the serious injury. His legs wobbled due to the burning on his back. Even so, he turned to Li, only to find him imposing, as he always was in front of his army. Some bandits attacked Li to defend the boss; however, Xiaolang struck them quickly and fatally, making them puppets.

"Wasn't the fight only between you and me, Ken?" he sarcastically asked.

Ken didn't answer. He wielded his sword and, calmer than before, advanced at Li. Xiaolang, hearing his approach, squeezed his sword and positioned himself to fight, however a thin and sharp pain hit his head, making him drop the sword and fall on his knees on the ground.

"Damnit!" he yelled, feeling his eyes caught fire.

Ken's eyes widened with this wonderful surprise. There was Li, in front of him, with one of his hands on his head, while he squeezed his eyes shut hard, in a clear sign of suffering. He extended the blade to the warrior's neck. Li felt something cutting and cold against his skin.

"Die!" The bandit yelled, withdrawing his sword a little, to gain impulse and, in only one movement, behead Xiaolang. But the latter, nimbly, jumped back and, wrapping his legs around Ken's, made him fall on the floor once again. In a quick movement, Li raised one leg and, with his ankle, hit his enemy's chest hard, who moaned from the pain from the stroke. Groping the floor, Li tried to find his sword, in vain. He knew it was around there. According to his calculations, he should still be near her.

Searching for your little sword, mister Li?" a thin and disgusting voice squealed near him.

"He's mine, Shun… Mine!" Ken shouted with difficulty, getting up, trying to recover from Xiaolang's blow. Only he could kill Li. Only him.

Standing up, Li noted he had no way on how to get his sword back. And losing some of his concentration, he again concentrated on the agitation around him. He heard a scream he recognized as being Sakura's and got desperate. If he at least had his vision, he could protect the woman he loved and his house.

--

As soon as he saw Sakura's wagon turn, Eriol ran to help his friend's fiancée. But Ken's men blocked his passage, holding him back. He knew he wasn't as good in combat as Li and Mu Bai, but he would fight with all of his might. Striking fatal blows, he opened some space until arriving to Tomoyo and Lau Ma.

The two women were positioned strategically, one protecting the other's back. Tomoyo was spinning his _sais_ with skill, attacking and defending. She also used the agility acquired during her years of robbery to deviate from the blows of the swords that seem to appear from everywhere. Behind her, Lau Ma used her bat like an extension of her arms. She hit Ken's henchmen with an unrestrained rage. Eriol got rid of a mercenary who smelled of booze and approached them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"Yes!" Tomoyo answered. She hit a barbarian that neared her with her elbow, making him bend over in half. Taking her chance, she hit the back of his head with the end of her _sai_. Light-footed as a feline, she took a _kunai_ from her boot and threw it, hitting another barbarian on the chest.

"We need to take Sakura and the girls out of there!" Lau Ma shouted, pointing at the carriage. But she quickly turned around when a big guy got near her. Readily she raised her bat to defend herself. However, her opponent's weapon was an axe and it broke Lau Ma's bat in half. Losing her balance, the girl fell on the ground and stared, desperate, at her aggressor approaching.

Meanwhile, the man stopped some feet away when an accurate arrow was embedded into his neck. A few meters from there, Min Soo lightly nodded her head while picking up another arrow. Next to her was Huike, handling his sickles with dexterity and eliminating Ken's men.

"Help the girls!" the cook shouted. "Quick!"

Eriol agreed and ran to the wagon. But stopped when he saw a flaming arrow hit the vehicle. "Sakura!" he shouted, beginning to panic, watching the flames slowly eat away the coach's wood.

"Fire!" a Li's employee cried out.

"Get the women out! The wagon is catching on fire!" shouted another employee.

The shout caught Tomoyo's attention, who ended receiving a blow on her arm. She stepped back a bit and, in an agile movement, threw a third _sai_ that was stuck on her waist. Free from her rival, she ran to Eriol. That was when she saw Masaki on the floor, some feet away from the carriage.

"Grandpa!"

When arriving near the old man, however, she received a shock. Her grandfather was stretched in a weird position and his neck was in an abnormal angle. His eyes were open and glazed over, and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. Mister Amamiya was dead.

"GRANDPA!" she cried, hugging Masaki's inert body.

--

Sakura felt her throat burn from screaming so much. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to get out of there and run to Xiaolang's arms, but the fight outside reminded her of the terrible situation they were in. Next to her, the girls continued to scream and to cry. Despite their efforts, they couldn't move the wagon.

Suddenly, Sakura felt the space get more hot and suffocating. Her blood froze when she heard someone shout that the carriage was on fire. She tried to turn her head to see the girls, but she couldn't turn her neck. And since she was on her stomach, her back was starting to get hot.

"Sakura!" Eriol's voice resounded near her. "Sakura! You're all alright!"

They all started to scream at the same time, in panic. They knew they were stuck in a dangerous and fatal trap. The fumes that were forming were starting to harm them, causing coughs and burning on their eyes.

"Eriol!" she shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"Wait!" the doctor answered. "I will get you out of there!"

Eriol clenched the side of the wagon, but he didn't manage to raise it much. Suddenly, he felt the vehicle lighten and move. He looked beside him and encountered Huike. Behind him, Min Soo offered protection, keeping away whoever wanted to get close.

"Together on three!" the cook said. "One… Two… THREE!" Uttering a strong scream, the two men turned the wagon over, freeing Sakura and the three girls.

"Run to a safe place!" Min Soo ordered her daughters. "Go!" There was no time to celebrate. Ken's men were approaching and she would try to keep them as far away of her girls as possible. She raised her bow and fired an accurate arrow.

"Thank you!" Between tears, Sakura hugged Eriol tightly.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked, still worried.

"Yes," she dried her face with her dirt covered hands. "Where's grandpa?"

Eriol pointed to where Tomoyo and Masaki were. Sakura felt her tears well her eyes again when she realized what happened. Her grandfather, that man that had appeared out of nowhere and that had slowly won her over, was dead.

"No…" she sobbed.

"Hide with the girls, Sakura," asked Eriol, grabbing his friend by her arm. "It's very dangerous here…"

Sakura nodded her head, agreeing. But before going, she needed to know about Xiaolang. She turned to her friend to ask him when her eyes caught another shocking scene. In the middle of the patio, Li was standing, seeming lost, when Ken approached, striking several blows. She saw her beloved fall and then Ken pierce his abdomen with his sword.

"XIAOLANG!"

--

Committed, Mu Bai and Sato dueled while the rest of the confusion surrounded them. And soon they realized the result of that fight would maybe be a tie. They both had aggressive styles and didn't stop charging at each other. Because of that, they were exhausted and with some medium injuries.

Spinning his hands, the Japanese warrior made a quick movement, stopping Mu Bai's sword with his and throwing her far away. Li's assistant was disarmed. Sato pointed his sword to his sword, almost touching the sword on his neck. The two stared at each other, breathless, feeling their rage slowly diminish and being replaced by something neither of them were expecting: admiration.

"You fight well," Sato admitted, with a little respect.

"You too," said Mu Bai. "It's good to have a rival at the same level for a change."

The other agreed with his head, still staring Lau Ma's brother in the eye. "I don't want to kill you."

"But I did… For what you did with my sister."

"I understand… If I was in your position, I would do the same thing…"

Mu Bai opened his mouth to speak some more when a lacerating pain crossed his stomach, making him fall on his knees. He lowered his eyes and saw an arrow pierced through his abdomen. He raised his head and faced Sato's shocked expression. The shock soon turned to indignation and hatred.

"You damn vermin!" he heard Ken's right hand shout and run with his sword in hand.

Sato advanced on the man that had fired the arrow and beheaded him without second thought. He was feeling an unusual rage. When he had trained with his uncle, he learned to never attack an unarmed enemy from behind. It was a cowardly act. He neared Mu Bai, who was spitting blood, kneeled on the floor.

"Take… Take the arrow out," the latter moaned, pulling Sato by his armor.

"Idiot! You'll bleed to death!"

"Take it out!"

Agreeing, Sato broke the arrow's tip and, holding it from behind, gave a strong pull. Mu Bai screamed from the pain and fell on the ground. Sato turned him on his back, pressing the injury with his hands, but it didn't help one bit. The arrow had hit vital organs.

Mu Bai coughed and spat more blood. "Lau Ma…" he murmured with difficulty. "Take care of her… Please…"

Sato looked at the man dying in his arms. If things had been different, they would probably be good friends.

"Lau Ma…" Mu Bai grunted again. "Take care…"

"Yes… I will."

And with one last grunt, Mu Bai closed his eyes and died.

--

Sakura felt her blood boil upon seeing her beloved being hurt. Forgetting all of the rude words he had said, she extricated herself from Eriol and ran to where Xiaolang was. Meanwhile, she was intercepted by one of Ken's thugs who grabbed her by her arm. Moaning from pain, Sakura fell on her knees.

"Hey, doll… Where are you going with such hurry?" The fetid breath and the filthy appearance of the bandit made Sakura's stomach quail.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, tossing around.

"Hum… A feisty girl…" He laughed before the girl's futile attempts to free herself. "I'm going to like you, princess…" But that was the last thing he said before falling on the ground, due to a strong blow Lau Ma applied with her half-bat. To Sakura's unhappiness, the imbecile dozed off on top of her.

"Miss Sakura!" Lau Ma called, helping her getting out from under that pile of smelly skin. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" the girl answered, standing up and taking a deep breath.

"You can't stay disarmed… You'll be an easy target…" Lau Ma advised. "Here!" And gave her one of the halves of the bat. "Strongly hit any thug that wants to get close… Hit areas like the head, neck, ribs and knees…" The maid gave instructions, speaking quickly, while seeing another man approaching them.

Understanding, Sakura nodded her head. Holding the bat strongly with her two hands, she stood in a defense position her brother had taught her years before. Touya had insisted that little Sakura learned to protect herself and had taught her the basics of self-defense. Standing beside Lau Ma, she saw the other bandit get near and try to grab them. Firmly, Sakura hit the man's belly, making bend over. Lau Ma, faster than ever, hit him in the back of his neck, putting him out at once.

The two looked at each other and exchanged nods and a slight smile. Sakura turned her head and caught sight of Li. He was bleeding a lot, but was still fighting. Fitted with her bat, Sakura gave way, going in her fiancé's direction.

--

Tomoyo couldn't think in anything else, only in her dead grandfather on her arms. The fight surrounding her was slowly leaving her conscious and memories of life with Masaki jumped around in her mind. She couldn't fight the tears.

"I'm sorry, grandpa…" she spoke in between sobs. "I never wanted to hurt you… I'm sorry for all the wrong things that I did… My dear grandpa…"

Totally forgetful of the battle, Tomoyo became an easy target. And that was noticed by Shun. He remembered very well of the day Sato had taken the bitch to the campfire. Her shiny dark hair, the perfect body, the clear white skin and the violet eyes made lot of men burn with desire for her. However, Ken hadn't allowed anyone to touch the girl. He had bigger plans for her. But the slut had deceived them and had probably killed Zhung. Approaching her, he grabbed her by her hair. He was going to have fun with her and then avenge the death of his companion.

Caught by surprise, Tomoyo dropped her grandfather's body and screamed, catching Eriol's attention, who was fighting nearby. The fastest he could, the doctor ran to her, sword in the ready.

"RELEASE HER!" he shouted, hitting Shun on the back and opening a deep cut. Howling from the pain, Shun released Tomoyo, making her fall on the dead.

"You miserable!" the crawler cursed, with difficulty, feeling his wound burn and the blood flow out. "I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted, advancing at Eriol.

However, too slow due to the cut, he didn't offer any difficulties to Xiaolang's friend. After blocking Shun's sword, Eriol spun and lowered himself on one of his knees. Holding the sword on the right side, pierced Shun's stomach, who approached from behind. With widened eyes, the crawler took two steps back and after spitting blood, fell dead on the floor.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol ran to the girl, who stared at him with eyes full of tears. Her grandfather's death was a terrible shock to her. He hugged her against her chest, not caring for the blood that partially covered his armor.

--

Xiaolang's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ken's blade hurting his skin. His cruel enemy waited for a moment of distraction to defeat him. He stepped back, trying to dodge the non-stopping blows Ken threw at him, on what seemed like a desperate attempt to win.

Again, a flash passed right by his eyes, making him loose balance. He didn't hear a thing. For brief seconds, everything stood in silence inside his mind. He only felt Ken's sword entering the right side of his abdomen, quickly. He gritted his teeth, solely hearing Ken's laughter and Sakura's desperate cry, calling out his name.

He soon felt the impact of the earth on his knees. Taking one of his hands to the wound, he compressed it for it to stop bleeding. He wouldn't die now. He wouldn't die before telling Sakura how much he loved her. He wouldn't die before he could see again. He wouldn't die by the hands of a disgusting being such as Ken.

With effort, he got up and raised his bloody fists in Ken's direction. He squeezes his eyes tight, trying to divert his thoughts from their damn burn and from the sharp pain he felt in his abdomen.

"Still think you can fight against me?" Ken spoke with sarcasm.

"Come," Li answered, making a gesture with one of his hands.

Running towards Li with his sword raised, Ken grunted and, once again, Xiaolang waited for him to get close. Then he lowered himself and avoided the sword's strike. With a kick, he hit Ken's hands, forcing him to drop his sword. He started punching him fiercely and angry.

Ken was successful in his attempt to protect himself from the first blow, but he was surprised by the second one on his face. The third one hit him on the stomach, making his insides twitch. He stepped back and, with squinting eyes, watched Li relax his shoulders and positioning himself to a body to body combat.

Xiaolang was taking deep breaths, relaxing his members and calming down his heart. All of his senses were on alert. He could Ken's anger through his skin and he could hear him breathing hard and moaning in pain, frustration and rage. He realized his ex-companion was getting near him once again.

"Damn you!" was what Ken shouted, advancing upon his rival. He tried to hit him in every way possible, however no strike hit Li in a dangerous or fatal way. He had thought that after so much time of being blind, Li would be slow and out of shape, but it was exactly the opposite. Li was more agile and stronger than ever. It was as if Li could see… As if the damn son of a bitch could see and could predict his every move.

--

Running her eyes across the patio, Lau Ma searched Sato and his brother. The last time she'd seen them, the two were fighting with such fierceness she had a terrible fear. She knew Mu Bai was filled with hatred for Hiroshi and she feared for the two, for she also knew both were able to kill one another.

She worried when she didn't see them on the spot where they previously were. She dodged a strike that came from the right, but distracted and with only half of the bat, she was more vulnerable. The man soon managed to render her, knocking her to the ground. Climbing over her, he started passing his hands all over her body. With all of her strength, Lau Ma tried to break free, screaming, tossing and kicking around.

The next instant, the bandit was pushed with all might and he grunted in pain before falling dead. Surprised, Lau Ma encountered a furious Sato. His face was livid and that accentuated his scar. Like the other fighters that were still alive and standing, he was tired, breathless, with cuts in some parts of his body and hands and clothes all covered in blood.

"Hiroshi…" she gripped the hand he was holding out and got up. "Where's Mu Bai?"

If possible, Sato's expression got even more closed off. He indicated with his head the body not too far away from where they were. And Lau Ma recognized his brother.

"Oh, no…" she wavered, making Hiroshi support her. "No…"

With Lau Ma in his arms, Sato renewed his promise. He was going to take care of that tiny woman who warmed and softened his heart. But before, he had to fulfill the other promise. The one he had made on his parent's deathbed. Raising his head, he searched for his boss. He found Ken, fighting in an almost insane way with Xiaolang. He released Lau Ma and approached the two warriors.

Both were fighting very fast. Punches, kicks, blows with elbows and kicks in the air were given on their strong and resistant bodies. Around them, the battle was slowly diminishing, and the little that were left were starting to accompany the titans' true duel between the two men. To them, nothing mattered but to torture and hit more painfully one another.

"I'm going to kill you with my own fists, Li," Ken spoke while trying to punch the warrior in front of him. "And then I'm going to get your girl and have fun with her. She's finally going to know what a complete man can do."

'_A complete man…'_ Ken's damned words resounded on Li's sore head, which received a strong punch on the face because of the distraction.

He was on the floor once again, with a cut on his lip. He heard the fast steps of the ruffian coming in his direction. He rolled to the right, preventing from getting hit. When he felt safe, he propped himself on one hand and quickly rose, trying to prepare to hear Ken's approach, who came from behind. He flexed his knees in order to get impulse, and in a jump, he spun 180 degrees, hitting Ken's face full on, who squealed in anger. Meanwhile, before touching the floor, the damned pain attacked him again, making Li lose his balance and fall on the floor, clumsily, after Ken.

Breathless, the two got up, dizzy, wobbling from one side to another. They were tired and hurt, but the hatred they had for each other made every fiber of their being explode with fury.

"I'm going to kill you, Li…" Ken spoke, dragging his voice. "Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

"Back at you," Li harshly answered. "You caused too much suffering on people who didn't deserve it, Ken. It's time to stop."

And again, the two men positioned themselves to fight, despite both being too exhausted. Li took one hand to his abdomen, which still hadn't stopped bleeding. He imagined his appearance wasn't the best. His thoughts went to Sakura, if she was alright, if she was safe…

He heard the bandit getting near him and waited. Ken tried to hit his abdomen, on his wound, and that was his mistake. Xiaolang knew Ken was vile and a coward. His open wound was the perfect bait for his malice. And as the bandit stretched his arm to hit him, Li grabbed it with both hands and, with the other, gave it a blow so strong that it made Ken's arm pop and stay in a weird angle. The bandit stepped back, howling with pain for his broken member.

"AAH! SCUM!"

The sound of the guard approaching could be heard by everyone. The town's police was already arriving to help the battle, which was practically over. Finally, Li breathed a sigh of relief. Everything would end well. However the desperate calling of his flower echoed in his head. He lost all notion of everything around him. So, he didn't notice Ken moving.

"Xiaolang!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" He took a step forward with his hands stretched in front of him in a desperate attempt to find his bride.

"Your little fiancée is coming with me, Xiaolang…"

--

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 16**_

Ken was seeing his entire plan go down the drain. He had no idea that Li and his people would resist so much. Nor had he expected his enemy to still be fighting so well. But that was what he got by underestimating him. He always knew Xiaolang was a man of courage and fiber. He was unbeatable in sword fighting and in body to body combat. And even bleeding like a pig, there he was, standing, proud and arrogant. The police's arrival only made the situation worse.

Starting to get desperate, in fear and pain, he started to think of a way to escape when he saw the girl with light brown hair and green eyes approaching Xiaolang. Sato had told him her and Li were going to get married. A devilish smile appeared on his lips. The woman was distracted, she only thought about getting to her fiancé and Li had relaxed with the soldiers' arrival. So, as soon as Sakura passed by him, he stretched his good arm and pulled her by her hair, making her scream.

"Xiaolang!"

"Sakura!" was Li's distressed response.

"Your little fiancée is coming with me, Xiaolang…" Ken announced, grabbing Sakura's hair firmly. "Nobody gets any closer or she dies!"

Walking backwards, he started to retreat towards the gate, dragging the girl with him. After getting bored with her, he would kill her. No… maybe not… It would be best to use her and abuse her as much as he could and then send her back to Li. Maybe even pregnant with his child? His devilish smile widened. He wanted to be able to see Li's face when his little fiancée returned, broken. He couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Release her, Ken!" he heard Li shout. "Your problem is with me, not with Sakura!"

"Oh! I know!" he answered, feeling close to victory. "But taking your girl is going to be way more fun!"

"Let go of me!" Sakura kicked around, trying to free herself, but every time she moved, he pulled her hair even harder. Her eyes were full of tears of pain.

"Don't worry, Li…" mocked Ken. "She'll come back… when I'm finished with her!" Again, he laughed sinisterly and with a strong pull, he made the girl fall and started dragging her by the hair.

"Xiaolang!" Sakura yelled in despair.

"Scream, little one! Scream as much as you want! Your fiancé is an invalid… He can't do anything to hel—" He stopped talking when he felt an infernal pain and the cold blade of a sword pierce his stomach. He widened his eyes upon seeing his own blood flowing profusely from the wound. The person who held the sword rotated it, making the pain stupidly increase. He released his prey and turned around to see his aggressor.

"You…" he spoke with difficulty, due to the blood that had left his mouth. "You damned bitch!" Before losing all of his strength, he grabbed her by her neck, facing her with a flaming look. "Bitch!"

The little one struggled in his arms, while he strangled her, eyes full of fear. Ken was feeling his energy fade away and the wound start hurting more. He took Black Linx's _kunai_ from his boot. He had been saving that small knife to kill that traitorous bitch with it, but he would have to change plans.

Anguished cries were heard and there was a commotion in the patio. Ken realized that people were approaching and so, with his remaining strength, he stuck the _kunai_ on her stomach.

"If I'm going to die… you're coming with me… bitch…" he murmured, pushing and rotating the knife on her stomach, like she had done moments before. Her hot blood slid down his hand. "Bitch…" he moaned one more time, feeling the darkness closing in and his body fall. And he bled to death, there, on the patio of the house of the man he had sworn to destroy, surrounded by people who hated him.

Suddenly, Ken felt light and full of energy. In some way, he had survived the girl's blow. But looking around, he realized the harsh reality. He saw his body lying on the ground. He was dead. He also realized the size of the damage he and his men had made on the Li mansion. There were dozens of bodies lying on the ground and pools of blood. He felt a morbid pleasure. At least, he had crushed those maggots. He was going to laugh when his spirit was swallowed by strange and sinister shadows.

"What are you doing?! Get out!" he yelled, panicking.

The only thing the shadows emitted was a lament, some kind of pained moan, which scared Ken even more. Trying to break free, he started to move and curse. That was when he saw a light, warm and cozy, so different from the sudden cold that had wrapped him, that would freeze his bones… if he still had them.

He could distinguish an image in the middle of the light. It was a golden gate. Behind him, a beautiful garden, with flowers and lots of people dressed in white. A group of people approached the gate and it opened, giving way. They happily smiled when a spirit floated in their direction. The hug the soul received was very warming. Another spirit approached and was also welcomed with joy.

"What…? What is that?" Ken asked himself.

"That's heaven…" answered the tearful voice of one of the shadows. "It's where people who deserve peace and eternal happiness go… Like that little girl…"

Turning again to the light, Ken saw her… There she was, beautiful like on the first day he had seen her or even more beautiful, running to the gates, going to meet her family. Her soul was radiating, she was more splendorous than all of the ones Ken had seen pass by. The smile she had on her face was so big and full of love that the bandit felt a deep hate. He had killed her so she would suffer as much as him, but in the end, she was going to heaven.

"What about me?" he asked again. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You have to ask?" And he felt himself being pulled, swallowed… He screamed, kicked around, but it didn't do anything… Ken Ryu was taken to hell.

--

Nobody had seen her getting closer. No one had missed her on the little group of survivors of that meaningless battle. She had stayed in the shadows, looking at her mortal enemy dueling the brave Mister Li, that even blind, was giving lots of trouble to Ken.

She saw the moment Sakura had tried to approach Xiaolang, distracted with the police's arrival. And she had also seen Ken take the Japanese woman by the hair. She had felt her stomach tighten with hatred and disgust. If the bandit ran away with Miss Tomoyo's cousin, she would suffer as much as she had suffered by the hands of that creep.

A metallic glow caught her eyes' attention for some instants. That was when she made a decision. She wouldn't let anyone else suffer in Ken's hands. Never again. With silent steps, she took the weapon on her hand and proceeded slowly in the direction of the man on the run. It was as if, suddenly, she had stayed invisible. Every eye there was on Sakura. Nobody had noticed her.

She stopped a few steps away from Ken and, with all of her courage and strength, stuck the sword on his stomach. With the memory of her parents and brother's deaths clear on her mind, she pushed the sword some more. That was the end of a life of cruelties, she was making sure of that. However, what she hadn't expected was that the man she hated would turn to her, with fiery eyes, full of anger and hatred. She felt the hand grab her neck, like an iron claw. Air was leaving her lungs. She hit her fists on his arm, but he, even wounded, was stronger than her.

She felt things darken around her, but heard Miss Tomoyo's and Mister Hiiragisawa's distressed cry. They who had been so kind, getting her out of her captivity and taking care of her. They who had showed her there were still good people in such a cruel world. She felt sad for dying without thanking them. She felt her strength being drained little by little, as her lungs couldn't stand the lack of air any longer. And when the kunai entered her abdomen, everything cleared out. She didn't even register Ken's spiteful words.

A heavy silence fell on the Li mansion's patio. It was as if even the horses from the police force felt the need to stay quiet, before the impact of such a scene. Sakura, still with her knees on the ground, static on the same place Ken had dropped her, had seen everything with widened eyes, full of shock. From where they were, Tomoyo and Eriol screamed, but they couldn't avoid the final tragedy. Sato dropped the weapon he carried, feeling an immense satisfaction. Ken was finally dead and by the hands of someone who deserved to have revenge as much as he did. For the first time in years, Sato Hiroshi lowered his head and, sad by the death of that innocent person, prayed for her soul.

For the soul of Wong Dae.

--

Li felt the darkness asphyxiate him. Never, in all of those years of blindness, had he felt such huge hatred for his condition. His body, weak and impaired by the innumerous injuries, especially by the deep cut on the right side, couldn't resist any longer and faltered. He felt his knees hit the earthen ground hard, while some raindrops stared falling over everyone, as if it had came to finally end that horrible day.

"Sakura…" he murmured before falling on the ground at once.

The girl turned her head and saw the man she loved fallen. "Xiaolang…" The raindrops mixed together with the tears that still stubbornly fell. Standing up, she went to Li and kneeled beside him. "Xiaolang…" With some difficulty, she managed to turn him over and, gently, touched the dirty face with mud and blood that the rain slowly washed away.

Eriol and inspector Kim approached the couple, while Tomoyo, Sato, Lau Ma and the rest of the survivors prayed for their dead ones.

"Sakura?" the doctor called.

"He's dying, Eriol…" she whispered, putting Li's head on her lap.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry," stated Eriol, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sakura agreed with her head and looked around. Everything around her was sadness and devastation. The rain was extinguishing the flames of the few constructions that were still standing. The stable had been completely destroyed, but the mansion, miraculously, had been spared. There were corpses lying all around the patio. Some of the policemen and the remainder of Li's men collected the known bodies. The bandits that were still alive were being tied up in a single line, to be taken to the mayor's palace, where they would certainly be executed. She closed her eyes, nauseated, and her wish to leave grew stronger. She wouldn't be able to live in a place with so many awful memories.

"Miss Sakura?" it was Zhang's voice. "Let us take him inside," the cook asked pointing at Li. Not reacting, the housekeeper allowed Eriol and Huike to take Xiaolang to a dried place.

Feeling totally alone and helpless, she remained in the same spot, letting the rain freeze her bones. A warm hug, however, made Sakura leave that state of self-pity. Returning to reality, she noticed Min Soo and Pei Pei were next to her, while Yuelin was hugging her.

"It's over, Miss Sakura," the girl spoke, with a stuffy voice. "We won."

"Yes, Yuelin… It's finally over…" But Sakura didn't feel any joy for having won that battle. It had been a bitter victory, with great losses.

--

Kim looked at the couple hugging in front of him. Lau Ma was the daughter of an old childhood friend of his, Ming Su. And in that moment, the young woman was suffering in double – for the loss of her brother and for the arrest of her boyfriend.

Resigned, Sato accepted his fate. He only felt sorry for not being able to stay with his girl and so failing the promise he had made. He was an honorable man, he knew he had done wrong things and he needed to pay for them. He had killed people, in the name of a vengeance he hadn't even accomplished.

"I can't lose you too…" Lau Ma sobbed against Sato's armor.

He hugged her tightly, not knowing what to say. He wasn't very good in comforting women and the situation he was in didn't allow him to give a lot of comfort to Lau Ma in any way.

The inspector cleared his throat, separating the couple. "Let's go," he ordered.

"Inspector Kim!" Eriol approached the three.

"Dr. Hiiragisawa. Is there a problem?"

"This man shouldn't be arrested," the doctor said, positively, pointing to Sato. "He was a valuable ally to us. Without his help, we wouldn't have been able to prepare ourselves nor face Ken and his men. And according to the guys' report, he didn't kill any of our men. On the contrary, he defended and protected Lau Ma, fighting against his own companions."

"Is that true?" asked Kim, looking at the silent warrior.

"Yes…" Lau Ma spoke, moving closer. "Please, uncle Luoyang… Don't take Hiroshi…"

"Do you know what you're asking me, girl?"

The young woman nodded her head. She knew she was interceding for a criminal, but she also knew that Hiroshi was going to leave the criminal life behind.

"We'll be responsible for him, Inspector," said Eriol. "If Li were okay, he would say the same thing, I'm sure of it. We know Sato is not a bad person. He was just a victim of the circumstances and we will need all the help we can get to construct and rebuild all that was lost."

The policeman looked at the Japanese man. "See, my boy. These people are defending you, taking responsibility for your actions. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I've done a lot of wrong things," admitted Sato. "I confess and don't deny, I deserve punishment. But I'm also willing to change my life. I made a promise and I plan to fulfill it."

Kim stared at the boy with admiration and respect. "I understand why this girl protects you… You're an honorable man. I believe you've suffered enough punishment just by living with that gang… I'll allow you to stay, but know that I will keep an eye on you."

A feeling of happiness and relief washed over Lau Ma upon hearing the words of her deceased father's friend. She threw herself into Hiroshi's arms and hugged him tightly. The Japanese man returned the embrace and bent over to kiss her, not caring about the rain or the people around him. He was receiving a new chance to live and he wouldn't waste it.

--

Throughout the day, Li's friends and employees set in order what was left. The rain, which continued to fall, had helped to clean the patio. The men took the corpses to a place far away and buried them there. Inside the house, the women and the children prayed for those that were gone.

In Li's room, with improvised furniture, Sakura watched over the warrior's restless sleep. Xiaolang had a fever, was sweating and shivering a lot. At times, he murmured nonsense, getting agitated, which caused a great risk of the wound bleeding again.

"How is he?" Tomoyo asked, walking into the room.

"Not good…" Sakura confessed, discouraged.

"Eriol went to town," the other announced. "He, Sato and the others are going to pick up the furniture and the rest of the things for the house. And Min Soo and Zhang are improvising something for us to eat."

"What are we going to do now, Tomoyo?" asked the girl with the green eyes, which were swollen from crying so much. "These last events… The fight… All of it is ingrained in our memory."

"Yes… We almost died and we lost so many people dear to us… Grandpa… Dae… Mu Bai… It's going to be hard without them…"

The two stayed in silence, deep in thought. "I don't want to stay here anymore… I won't be able to live in a place with so many bitter memories, with so much suffering…" said Sakura at last.

"You're going to leave Xiaolang?" asked Tomoyo, surprised.

"He sent me away."

"But, Sakura…"

"I will stay only until he recovers… Then I'll leave. There must be someplace where I can get a job… maybe as an instructor, or even as a housemaid…"

Stunned, Tomoyo stared at her cousin. She had thought Sakura would stay at Xiaolang's side, not caring about the consequences. But it seemed the warrior's harsh words had caused a worse effect than she had predicted.

"Grandpa had some businesses in Japan…" the ex-thief said. "Now, with his death, we will have to take over them…"

"We?" Sakura thought it strange. "Why we?"

"Grandpa acknowledged you as his granddaughter even before coming here to China, Sakura. I have documents to confirm it, if you want. The heritage is mine as much as it is yours."

"Tomoyo… I don't understand…" It was Sakura's turn to stare at her cousin, astonished. What was she saying, after all?

"I need to go back to Japan, Sakura. Since you want to go so much, I thought you would want to come with me. This way, you can get acquainted with business and help me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes… I'm not ready to face all of that alone… But I know that together we will make it."

The girls gazed at each other and a strong bond was made between them. They weren't connected by blood ties, but by a relationship that would certainly flourish into a great friendship.

Sakura gave a light smile. "I will go with you." Then she looked at Xiaolang. "I thought I could be happy here, but I was wrong… I want to start a new life, away from everything that will bring me bad memories."

"Including Li?"

"Especially him."

--

Alternating between consciousness and unconsciousness, delirium and lucidity, Xiaolang completely lost track of time. He had received with grief the news of the death of his friends and companions. He felt a little responsible for their deaths, since Ken had only invaded the mansion because of him.

The only thing comforting him was his flower's presence. Sakura was beside him, day and night, feeding him and making sure he recovered fast. He could feel her fingers brush his skin every time she changed a bandage, as well as smell her perfume when she got too close. However, he knew their situation wasn't the best. He should apologize for the way he had addressed her, for the things he had said, but he was too proud. Every time he decided to take the initiative, he felt the words escape him and preferred to stay quiet. Thus, without realizing, drawing her away.

The headaches were constant and strong, and his eyes were burning more and more. Despite Eriol's protests, he was determined to continue with the treatment. His friend applied the serum four times a day and slowly Li began noticing some progress. First, he started to distinguish day from night, without any problems. Then, he started to perceive shadows and movement near him. And slowly the light returned to Xiaolang's eyes. Only Eriol knew of this, who followed silently and grumpily his friend's vision advances. He couldn't accept the fact of Xiaolang wanting to keep it a secret, but as promised, he would not reveal anything until Li had decided to tell everyone that he was starting to see again.

One morning, while discreetly watching Sakura's shadow move around the room, Li heard a commotion from outside the quarters. Steps and excited voices from a group of people caught his attention.

"What's happening out there?"

"I don't know…" said Sakura, stopping her administrations. "Wait for a moment, I'm going to go look."

Sakura left and followed the sound's direction. Upon arriving at the living room, she encountered a beautiful and elegant woman, surrounded by Li's employees, who seemed to know her very well. The newcomer was tall and slender; she had the figure and the stance of rich people. It was obvious she was of noble origin.

"Miss Sakura!" Yuelin shouted, pulling the sleeve of the housekeeper's tunic. "Look who's here. It's Mrs. Li!"

Dark eyes stared at Sakura. "So, you're Miss Sakura Kinomoto…" That intense look caused a shiver on the young woman.

"Yes, madam!" said Yuelin, excited. "She's Mister Li's fiancée!"

The woman's eyebrow rose, in silent surprise. She didn't expect her son to have a relationship with such commitment with any girl. The girl before her had to be very special, managing to enter Xiaolang's protective shell.

"How are you, Miss Kinomoto?" she asked politely. "I'm Li Yelan, Xiaolang's mother."

Sakura bowed gracefully, with joined hands on her chest. "Welcome, miss."

"I would like to see my son… Where is he?"

"He's in his room, resting," Sakura answered.

"Yelan!" a voice sounded on the other side of the room. It was Eriol who had arrived, accompanied by Tomoyo and Sato.

"Eriol!" The two hugged and looked at each other tenderly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I could. I received Xiaolang's message and got very worried. What happened around here? Look at this place…"

"We're still cleaning up… A lot of things were lost."

"You should have told me earlier…" said Yelan severely.

"Your son managed to solve the problems… In his own way, of course…"

Mrs. Li smiled. Eriol was like her second son. She had him in great account and trust. "Let's go to Xiaolang's bedroom… And tell me everything that happened around here…" she said, stretching her hand out, which Eriol promptly accepted, leading her to the west wing.

"My… Who is she?" asked Tomoyo, when the couple lost sight.

"It's Xiaolang's mother…" answered Sakura quietly. She felt things were going to change, with the presence of the Li family's matriarch in the mansion. She wished she had left sooner.

--

The next morning, Yelan was seated with Min Soo in the kitchen. Together, they remembered the old times while having a cup of coffee. The kitchen-maid had been the maid of Yelan's family for many years and her companion in adolescence and youth.

"I'm happy you came, miss," said Min Soo.

"I wanted to have come before, my dear friend…" Yelan answered. "But when I received Xiaolang's warning it was already too late…"

"And how are the girls?"

"They're already women and you still call them girls!" the elegant woman laughed. "They're fine. Shiefa had a baby boy a few months back. He's a beautiful child, her husband is very proud. Fuutie, Fanrei and Fenmei are still the same… I don't even know how they managed to marry…"

"Strong influence of the family…" kidded Min Soo, releasing a laugh from Yelan.

"Yes… Maybe that was it… My sons-in-law are scared to death of me… None of them faced me like that girl did… Xiaolang has good taste. She's very pretty…"

"Certainly… but I feel things aren't going well between them… Have you managed to talk with the young Master?"

"No… When I arrived at the bedroom, he was sleeping. What do you know, Min Soo?"

"My intuition never fails, my lady… I feel that young Xiaolang will still suffer a lot before being happy with Miss Sakura."

"Does he love her, Min Soo?"

"Yes, madam, he loves her very much. She's the woman of his life. The light that will take him away from the darkness…"

"Then why will he still suffer?"

"Because young master has a difficult temper and is proud like few I have seen."

"It runs in the family," Yelan smiled sadly, remembering her late husband. "I only wanted for my son to be happy…"

"He will be, my lady… It all depends on him…"

--

The next day, after having thought well on the conversation she had had with Min Soo and after having a good talk with her own son, Yelan walked around the house, trying to find a way to help her Xiaolang. Walking down the hall, she passed by Sakura's room, which had its door open, and saw the girl packing her few things, talking with Lau Ma. She knew she shouldn't spy, but she couldn't resist. Silently, she stopped and listened.

"But why? Why do you have to go, Miss Sakura?" the maid asked. "Master Li is still recovering…"

"Now he has someone who will take care of him better than I can…" the Japanese woman answered, referring to Mrs. Li. "I'm no longer needed."

"That's not true! We need your help! Please, miss, don't go!"

"It will be better this way, Lau Ma…"

"Better for who?" asked Yelan, entering the room. She had heard enough to understand what was going on and decided to interfere. "Excuse my intrusion, but I couldn't help listening… Why do you intend to leave, Miss Kinomoto? What about my son?"

Looking at the matriarch of the Li family, Lau Ma thought it better to take that moment to leave. That conversation would render a lot of things. "Excuse me, Miss," she said, bowing before leaving and ignoring Sakura's look of supplication for her not to leave her with that woman. Yelan was the kind of person that caused a big impact in others, like her son did. Her dark eyes seemed to see beyond the images.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Mrs. Li.

"There's nothing to talk about…" said Sakura looking away.

Yelan gave a condescending smile. "It doesn't seem like it…"

"Miss Li," Sakura sat down, sighing. "A lot of things happened… Things I would rather not comment."

"Venting is good."

Looking at Xiaolang's mother again, Sakura had the impression the woman already knew of everything. "Your son and I are engaged… Or were… I don't know," she confessed. "On the day that Ken came to attack us, Xiaolang said some rude things to me, he humiliated me… They say he only did that to protect me, but it doesn't make it hurt less or that I can forgive him so easily. I almost died because of his lies… He broke my heart, with no mercy. I felt so… so dirty and used… completely humiliated." The last word came out in a very low voice.

"I understand…" Yelan spoke. She was starting to appreciate that brave young woman. She was leaving, even while loving Xiaolang. Sakura also had her pride. Min Soo was right: the solution of that impasse was in her son's hands. "When do you intend to leave?"

"Me and my cousin will leave to Shanghai tomorrow."

"Cousin?"

"Yes, Tomoyo Daidouji. The lady you met yesterday."

"Ah! That pretty girl with long hair and violet eyes…"

"Yes. Tomoyo has business to solve in Tokyo. In a way, I'm also involved with it. We're returning together."

"And the engagement?"

Again, Sakura looked away. "I don't know if there will be a wedding after all this."

"Can I give you some advice, Sakura?" asked Yelan, looking at the young woman in the eye and taking her hands between hers. "Don't give up on your love for Xiaolang. It's not every day that we find someone who truly loves us, that is capable of renouncing their own happiness for us…" Seeing Sakura's incredulous look, Mrs. Li smiled and continued. "That's how I see Xiaolang's behavior, my dear. He lied, said things he didn't want to you, risked his only chance to be happy to save your life, Sakura… It's a big sacrifice, don't you think?"

The words of Li's mother touched Sakura's heart deeply.

"I'm not going to stop you from leaving, my dear," Yelan continued. "Just remember what I said, okay? Don't give up on my son… Give him another chance when you feel ready. I would be very proud in having you as my daughter-in-law one day…"

"Mrs. Li…"

The woman smiled sweetly and wisely before getting up and walking away. When she reached the door, she stopped and looked at the young woman. "Have a nice trip, Sakura." And she left, without looking back.

--

In Xiaolang's room, Eriol was changing a bandage. He had made Li stay in absolute rest so the stitches wouldn't break, but it was hard to keep the warrior quiet for very long. Li was a man of action, for him to stay still was torture.

"Stop moving!" Eriol ordered yet again and like all of the times before, he received a 'humpf' as an answer.

"You're wrapping it too tightly!" Xiaolang protested, seconds later.

"It has to stay firm," the doctor grumbled back, in a bad mood.

"Is it my impression or you're angry with me, Eriol?"

"Funny how for certain things you're very smart, Xiaolang… But for others…"

"What are you insinuating?"

"He's not insinuating anything," said Yelan, walking into the room and interrupting a conversation for the second time that day. "He's referring to your situation with Miss Sakura."

"That's my business, mother. Please, stay out of it."

"My son's life and happiness, my only son, are my business…" the woman answered, with a serious expression. "Xiaolang, for years you stayed here alone and now, when a woman that likes you finally comes along, the only thing you do is sent her away."

"Li's so stubborn!" Eriol fired. "All he had to do is apologize and that was it. But no… He stays here, full of pride and what happens? She leaves!"

"Sakura's leaving?!"

"Yes, you idiot!" fired Eriol. "It's what I've been trying to tell since I walked into this room!"

Tuning out his mother, friend and everything around him, Xiaolang dived into his dark world, thinking about Sakura, his flower, the woman he loved. She was leaving… It's what he wanted, right? No. He only wanted to keep her away while Ken was still able to threaten them. Now that everything was calm again, what he most wanted was to get off that bed and run after his Sakura, marry her, be able to see her beautiful face, her smile, her eyes… The green eyes everyone said were so beautiful… But she was leaving…

"My son…" Yelan sat next to him, caressing his rebellious brown hair, like she used to do when he was little. "Talk to her… Tell her how you feel… Apologize and she'll stay, I'm sure."

Li denied with his head, his pride speaking louder. "There's nothing more to be said, mother. I did what I thought was right, I have nothing to apologize for."

"You stubborn man! Stubborn and proud!" Eriol growled, impatient.

"Yes, Eriol, I'm proud and stubborn. I acted according to my principles! Why should I apologize? Why should I worry about her?"

"You lied, man! For Kami! You said a bunch of lies to poor Sakura! She believed you! Don't you understand? If you don't apologize, you will lose her!"

"Sakura should have more faith in my love… What fault do I have if she believed it?"

"One day, you're going to regret for being so proud… But I'll be far away from here when that happens…" said the doctor, leaving the room.

"Where are you going, Eriol?" asked Yelan, apprehensive.

"Packing my things. I'm leaving tomorrow. I will escort the girls to Tokyo. If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Li."

Mother and son were left alone in the big room. "You're drawing everyone away again, my son… Why?"

"It's better they go on with their lives instead of being stuck with an invalid like me, mother."

"Do you really believe that, Xiaolang?"

"It's for the best, mother. It's for the best for everyone."

--

Sato was hammering the wood, preparing new stalls for the newly built stable. The group's hard work was already paying off. In two weeks of service, they had already restored the shed to store the crops and the stable. And Sato felt good to be working on a farm again, helping those people that had suffered so much in Ken's hands.

"Hiroshi!"

He turned around and dried his forehead with his shirt's sleeve. Lau Ma was approaching with a water pitcher. He drank half in long gulps and the other half he threw it on his head, letting the cool liquid slide down his body, refreshing him.

Lau Ma accompanied the movements of his future husband with avid eyes. The relationship between her and Hiroshi was official; they were only waiting for the mourning time to pass to legalize the union.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm gonna take you back there and forget that damned mourning," said Sato, gazing at her with equal passion.

Lowering her head, Lau Ma felt her face heat up. "Sorry…"

"No, little one…" he grabbed her arm and, holding her chin delicately so she would face him again, continued. "No need to apologize…" He was awarded with a sweet smile that made him bend over and kiss her on the lips.

Not caring for her fiancé's wet clothes, Lau Ma wrapped her arms around his neck, reducing even more the space that separated them. She sighed when she felt Hiroshi's hand releasing her hair from the bun she usually wore, while the other, on her back, kept her secure. When they separated, the young woman's dreamy expression soon became downcast.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Miss Sakura… She's going away tomorrow, together with Master Eriol and Miss Tomoyo…"

Sato understood his fiancée's sadness. Sakura was an admirable person. Behind the delicate appearance, there was a woman of fiber. She had contributed, a lot, in the reconstruction of lost sheds and in the reorganization of the house. She took care of Li and she still had time to help, whenever she could, the other employees. She executed her housekeeper's duty with an enviable posture. She was always available to listen, to take care of the children and to help in any way possible. In the two weeks he was living there, Sato had learned to like the young bride of the master of the house.

"It's too bad…" he said, brushing his hands through Lau Ma's shiny hair.

"Yes… I wanted her to say for our wedding so much…"

"Maybe she'll soon come back…"

"I don't know, Hiroshi. She seemed so hurt…"

"The pain goes away, my little one… And one day, she'll be back."

"Let's hope you're right, Hiroshi… Let's hope…"

--

The next day dawned cloudy. The weather seemed to reflect the mansion's mood. On the patio, everyone said goodbye the young Japanese women and to the doctor. Sakura tried to keep a smile on her face and not surrender to the tears that were burning her eyes. Half unconsciously, she looked at the door, hoping to see Xiaolang standing there. She hadn't lost hope but, on the last moment, he didn't show up. She stepped into the carriage with her cousin and friend and waving, she said goodbye to a part of her life. She knew her heart would remain there, with that stubborn man. Maybe one day, when her pain diminished, she'd come back, to recover what was hers.

Lying on the bed, alone in his room, Li heard the noises, the sound of the horses' hoofs hitting the ground, taking his loved one far away. Earlier, Eriol had walked in there to apologize and to say goodbye. Xiaolang had made the friend promise he would take care of Sakura, for when he was completely cured, he would get her. And then he would never let her go again.

"Son?" Yelan's voice sounded in the room.

"Yes?"

"They're gone," she said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I know."

"Xiaolang…"

"Please, mother," Li breathed heavily. "Don't say anything, okay?"

"Yes, my dear…" she agreed. " But I want you to know that you're not alone, honey. You've got me, your sisters, your nephews and your friends. I'll stay here until you're well."

"Thank you, mother."

Li felt his mother's lips touch his forehead softly. "No need to thank me, my little one… I do this for love…"

Diving in the darkness again, Xiaolang left his memories and feelings he had for his flower take over his mind. _'One day, Sakura… One day we'll meet again… Then you'll be mine… Forever…'_ And with that in mind, he fell asleep.

--

_Six months later…_

Sakura looked at the smiling faces of the children sitting in front of her. Even though her daily routine was meeting those small creatures, so innocent and pure, the young woman felt blessed every time she received smiles from her students, as at that moment. She had just finished telling one of the innumerous stories she had learned from her father. They were legends about ancient kings, big treasures, dangerous pirates. She could say with certainty that they loved each one of those tales, because of their bright eyes full of expectation.

A shadow at the door caught her attention. Getting up, Sakura ordered her students to put away the material and dismissed the class. Then she went to meet the man waiting for her – Yukito Tsukishiro, one of her dead grandfather's partners and now, her and Tomoyo's partner.

"Had a nice class, Miss Kinomoto?" he cordially asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, Mr. Tsukishiro," answered Sakura with a smile. "I love teaching… Being with the kids is so invigorating! I feel more content and full of energy…" She suddenly stopped and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry… I think I got too excited… I always get excited when I'm talking about my children."

Since she had arrived to Tokyo with Tomoyo and Eriol, Sakura was teaching in a small school close to the office where her cousin and her husband worked. She knew she should be helping taking care of business too, but she also knew she didn't have talent for commerce. Thanks to the invitation of Kaho Mizuki, the school principal, Sakura started to teach how to write to the children and she was loving every single class.

"It's okay, Miss Kinomoto," he smiled gallantly. "It's great to see you so happy with you class."

Sakura blushed some more and thanked him. The path leading to the Hiiragisawa's office wasn't very long. Every day, Yukito would get her and leave her with her cousin and that day was no different. Sakura liked the young lawyer's company. He was Masaki's lawyer and had taken care of the late Mr. Amamyia's will and assets. Tall, with gray hair and brown eyes, full of kindness, Yukito was a great catch and several students' mothers had already asked the beautiful professor if, one day, she and the lawyer were getting married.

Shaking her head, Sakura repelled those thoughts. Every time she was asked about marriage, she thought of Li. As much as she thought Yukito to be interesting and kind, he would never be like Xiaolang. His presence didn't inspire any desire, nor did it make her legs tremble or her heart race. Yukito was just a friend, nothing more.

"Miss Kinomoto?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes… I'm sorry… I got distracted… What is it?"

"We're here," he said, pointing at the building.

"Oh!" Sakura felt like hitting her own forehead. She had been so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't even realize they had arrived at their destiny. "Thank you so much for accompanying me, Mr. Tsukishiro," she thanked him politely. "Would you like to come in and drink something?"

"If it's not too much of a bother…"

"Of course not… Please, come in," Sakura opened the door and motioned for Yukito to enter. They were greeted by Takashi Yamazaki, Eriol's secretary.

"Hi, Yamazaki!"

"Hi, Miss Sakura."

"Are my cousins here?"

"Yes… They're with a visit, but I believe you can enter without any problems."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, before heading to the door. "Eriol, Tomoyo, it's me," she said, knocking and opening the door, not waiting for an answer.

As soon as she stepped onto the room, Sakura felt a chill, a shiver run through her body. Her gaze went from Eriol, newly married to Tomoyo, who was seated beside the latter behind the table, to a man standing next to a big window that overlooked part of the city of Tokyo. He was turned around, but she would recognize him anywhere. The rebel brown hair, the broad shoulders, the straight and imposing stance. He was dressed in an English suit, just like Eriol, that fit him as well as the Chinese tunics or the war armor. And when he turned around, Sakura felt completely absorbed by a pair of amber colored eyes, who seemed they would release sparks at any moment, due to the intensity of the feelings in them.

For an instance that seemed like an eternity, Xiaolang stood there, absorbing every little detail of his beloved. He was in Japan for a week now, but only now did he have the courage to look for his friends. He knew through a letter that Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten married. Determined to settle his life once and for all, he left Sato and a very pregnant Lau Ma taking care of the mansion while he took off for the land of the rising sun, in search of his flower. And there she was, much more beautiful than his mind could imagine. Everything about her was beautiful: the brown hair caught in a thick braid, the small hands that pressed her heart, as if wanting to calm it down, the slightly open rosy lips… But what had caught the warrior's complete attention were the eyes, the big green eyes, whose color couldn't be compared to anything he had ever seen in his life.

"Sakura…" he finally said, feeling his voice dry and hoarse.

"Xiaolang?" was all she murmured before passing out.

--

A/N: Hello, guys!! Here I am with another chapter! It was quick, huh? Well, I wanted to award you, since I took so long in the last chapter, ahah! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the last one, yay!! But it's VERY long, so I might take a while, so bear with me, okay? xD

I'm glad you're all enjoying it, see you soon!! *waves*


	17. Chapter 17

**T/N: **Sorry for the long wait, you guys. But now it's here and it is the last chapter of this wonderful story, yayyyy! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, you were all awesome, loved your support and enthusiasm in reading it and I'm sorry for all the torture while waiting. Thank you so much!

**Light of My Life**

**by** Andréa Meiouh

Translator: JaneTristanDoe

_**Chapter 17**_

Little by little, Sakura's senses returned. She realized she was lying down and felt a wet cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a small parlour, a quiet room in the office, created for the resting hour. She turned her head and encountered Tomoyo's violet orbs, whose worry was clearly visible.

"How do you feel?" asked the young Mrs. Hiiragisawa.

"A little dizzy..." Sakura answered. "What happened?"

"You fainted, don't you remember?"

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Sakura forced her memory to search for the most recent events. She remembered the day in school. Yukito had picked her up when her last class ended and together they walked to the office. She remembered greeting Yamazaki has she usually did and then she opened the door to the office of her cousin's husband, only to face…

"Oh, Kami!" She opened her eyes quickly. "Tell me that was dream, please," she moaned, distressed.

Tomoyo looked at her with pity. Sakura tried to sit and seemed even paler.

"Please, tell me that Xiaolang wasn't there in Eriol's living room…" the girl begged with a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," answered Tomoyo, tilting her head to the side, feeling her cousin's sadness. "But that Li wasn't a dream. He really is here."

"Oh…" Sakura murmured, pressing her temples lightly, already feeling a twinge of headache coming. For six long months, she had tried to restart her life, but always with the alleged illusion that one day Xiaolang would appear to get her. Now that he was really here, she didn't know what to do. And she had immediately realized that there was something different about him, in his eyes. Could he see again? Had the serum work? She had felt herself sinking into that intense stare and, in that very moment, the little piece of mind that she earned with great effort left her completely.

"What does he want?" she asked her cousin.

"You don't have the slightest idea, Sakura?"

"He came… for me…?" Those words escaped the lips of an astonished Sakura. "But why?"

"Well… Theoretically, you two are still engaged…"

"What do you mean?"

"The engagement wasn't called off, was it?"

Sakura felt her world turn. "No… No it wasn't… But I thought that… He didn't say anything when we left… I thought that…"

"You had broken up?"

"Yes…"

"And what if he doesn't think like that? What if he still considers you his bride?"

No, he couldn't think that… could he? Sakura felt another twinge of a headache. Knocks on the door followed Tomoyo's words, making the teacher practically jump on the sofa. She looked at the door, scared.

"Don't open it, Tomoyo…"

"But, Sakura…"

"Please, don't open it… I know it's him!"

"What if it's Eriol?"

"Eriol wouldn't knock on the door," Sakura rectified immediately, grabbing her cousin's hands. "Don't open it…"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You can't keep running from Li. You two have to talk."

"I know! I'm just not ready to talk to him right now."

The knockings became more persistent and the voice of the man that invaded Sakura's dreams every night sounded from the other side. "Tomoyo? Is everything okay?"

Getting up, Eriol's wife headed to the door and opened it, after sending a look of apology to the young woman sitting. Xiaolang was standing, his face worried.

"How's Sakura?" he asked.

"Well, see for yourself," the girl said, pointing towards the interior of the room.

Li saw his fiancée, pale, seated on the edge of a small couch, holding her hands together tightly and her beautiful green eyes wide open. _'Is she afraid of me?'_ the warrior asked himself.

Tomoyo coughed in order to break the tension that was starting to form. "I'm going to talk to Eriol and Mr. Tsukishiro… Why don't you talk a little?" she suggested before leaving.

Sakura felt like killing her cousin, when she left her alone with Li.

"Are you better?" he asked, approaching slowly.

Nodding her head, Sakura looked away. "You can see again…"

It wasn't a question, realized Xiaolang. "Yes."

"You didn't tell us the serum was working…" Was it him or did her voice hold a slightly hurt tone?

She cared about not being there with him when his sight returned?, pondered Xiaolang while looking at her small figure, that seemed to shrink even more on the sofa with every step he made. His Sakura seemed so fragile, sitting there, trembling and pale. What he wanted more was to hold her and kiss her, taking away the fear from those eyes.

"I didn't know if the reactions I was having to the treatment were positive or negative… I thought it would be for the best not to give false hopes to anybody. What if it hadn't worked?"

"As always, you made the decision for other people…" she spoke, bitter. "Don't you think we would have liked to know and to accompany the progress?"

"Sakura…"

"It's the second time you decide for me, Xiaolang… I would have liked to have been there… You had no right to hide that from me!" Sakura got up and faced him, feeling her sadness being replaced by anger. Maybe it would be easier to deal with him if she was upset. That way she wouldn't succumb to her heart's wishes, which were screaming with every single beat to throw herself into that man's arms.

Li stopped before her and let the vision of his Sakura soak into him. Without realizing it, he reached his hand and touched on a lock of hair that had gotten loose from her braid. He placed it behind the little ear and let his fingers caress the soft cheek. Briefly, Sakura surrendered to that touch, closing her eyes, savouring the first contact after so long. Taking her behaviour as an invitation, Xiaolang drew closer and hugged her, slipping his nose into her honey-coloured tresses, inhaling the sweet smell of cherry flowers that they emanated, a smell that would always make him remember of his flower, his beloved Sakura.

It would be so easy to forget what had happened and let herself be carried away by the heat that Xiaolang's strong body emanated, realized Sakura upon hugging his waist. Despite it all, with him she felt safe, protected and complete, after nights of loneliness, nightmares and waiting.

"Sakura…" his voice in her ear was low and hoarse, causing her a delicious chill. "Come home… Come back with me…"

"Home?" she repeated, getting out of the lethargy that had assaulted her when hugging him.

"Yes… I came to get you, to take you back with me…"

Shifting away from him, Sakura raised her head and eyed his intense amber-coloured eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" The thick eyebrows furrowed, in a clear sign that that question wasn't expected.

"Why do you want me to go back, Xiaolang?" If he spoke the words she was longing for, Sakura would go back to China without thinking twice. But what he said was different.

"Because you're mine, of course!"

That made Sakura's anger return full force. "Yours?"

Yes! You're my woman; you think I'm going to let you stay here, so that other men, like that suited up lawyer, take you away from me?"

Sakura opened and closed her mouth, without knowing what to say. For an instant, she thought he would say he was here because he missed her, because he loved her… But he had come to say that she was but a mere property?

"You can't be serious, Xiaolang? You really think I'm yours?" she asked, stunned.

"Of course! After what happened back home, how did you expect me to think?" he answered, raising an eyebrow.

Feeling her head hurt some more, Sakura stepped back. She didn't even try to hide the heartbreak she felt upon hearing his words. "No," she murmured.

"No?"

"No," she repeated, heading towards the door.

"What do you mean? Sakura?" he followed and pulled her arm, making her turn and face him.

"I'm not coming back," she said, uttering every word clearly.

Surprised, Li loosened his grip on her delicate arm. Sakura freed herself and left the room, going straight to Eriol's office, where she found her cousin, the husband and the lawyer speaking.

"Miss Kinomoto, are you okay?" asked Yukito, getting up.

Eriol and Tomoyo watched their friend's features and noticed immediately that something had gone wrong. Li soon entered behind her, appearing as or even more unsettled than Sakura herself.

"I don't feel well, Mr. Tsukishiro," the girl answered, trying to put significant distance between her and her fiancé. "Do you mind accompanying me home?"

"Of course not, Miss Kinomoto. It will be a pleasure… I'll call a coach."

And while Yukito retreated, Li steamed with anger. "You're not going with him!" he greeted between his teeth, as soon as the lawyer left.

"You can't force me!" she countered.

"Of course I can! I'm your man, your fiancé! You're going to marry me!"

Red from rage and shame, Sakura bit her lower lip, while her hands clenched into fists. How did he have the courage to speak like that in front of everyone?

"I'm going home and you can't stop me," she slowly said. Then, she turned around and said goodbye to Eriol and Tomoyo, before passing by Xiaolang heading towards the exit.

Li was going to say something else, but Eriol decided to interfere. "You better let her go, Xiaolang. You won't get anything by making Sakura angry."

"You want me to stay here, while my woman goes away with another guy?"

"Your woman?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, with a mixed expression of curiosity and malice.

Unable to avoid the red that coloured his cheeks, Li averted his gaze. "She's my fiancée; she's going to marry me. I have to ensure and to take care of her, it's my obligation."

"Don't you think you're a little late?" the ex-thief remarked, getting up. "We've been in Tokyo for six months, Xiaolang… You should have thought about that before speaking those barbarities to Sakura." Tomoyo passed by his friend and also left the room, leaving Eriol and Li alone.

"I hope you're not thinking of Sakura as an obligation, my friend," said the doctor, approaching his friend.

"She's not an obligation, Eriol!" Li shouted, about to lose his patience. "You know that!"

"Then do the right thing, Xiaolang," the blue eyed man advised. "Don't lose Sakura because of your silly pride."

The trip to the Amamiya mansion was silent, despite Yukito's attempts to keep a pleasant conversation. Sakura's headache was very strong and all she wanted was to lie down and try to erase that day's events from her mind.

"Miss Kinomoto?" the lawyer spoke again.

"Hum?"

"That man, in the office… Did he do something to you? You seemed so upset when you saw him…"

Sakura averted his gaze. What could she say? "No, Mr. Tsukishiro… Xiaolang is an old friend… I just got scared when I saw him again. I didn't imagine I'd see him here in Japan."

If he noticed the familiar way that she spoke the name of the foreigner, he didn't comment on it. Yukito wanted to ask some more questions; however, he respected the young teacher's silence. Miss Kinomoto was, commonly, a woman full of life and cheerfulness. Seeing her so down was new and strange to him.

They arrived at her house and Yukito helped her down, after asking the coachman to wait for him. He entered the mansion with Sakura and the two crossed the garden, quiet. When they reached the door, the girl raised her head and eyed him.

"Would you like to come in?" she politely asked.

"No… I know you're not feeling well, Miss Kinomoto. I won't steal anymore of your time, nor will I bother you anymore."

"You didn't steal my—"

"The best to do now is rest," he interrupted her, smiling. "But I would like it very much if we could talk some other time…"

"Of course, Mr. Tsukishiro… Why don't you show up for dinner tomorrow?"

"I would love to… See you tomorrow then."

"See you," Sakura said goodbye, watching the lawyer's figure in the distance.

Yukito was a good man, refined and gentle. Why couldn't she fall in love with him instead of getting involved with such a complicated person like Xiaolang? Sighing, she entered the house and closed the door. She looked around, to the big living room where she was. Even after so long, she was still amazed by the beauty of her new residency. Amamiya had built for his wife a replica of a Japanese castle, medieval style. The big columns held the curved roofs and the wooden walls were illustrated with great paintings, panels that portrayed the daily life in the field. Brushing her finger lightly in the engraving, Sakura felt the tension decrease and the headache ease. The painted landscape in that room was of a rice harvest in a beautiful sunny day. It was almost possible to feel the heat from the sun. The artist who had painted that beautiful panel was definitely very talented.

"Welcome, Miss Sakura," said Nakuru Akizuki, the bubbling woman that Eriol hired to take care of the house. "How was your day at school?"

Nakuru's good mood was infectious and Sakura immediately smiled back at the young housekeeper. "It was great, Nakuru… Those children drain the energy of anyone, but they're so adorable!"

The two walked down the hall. "I bet the miss's very tired… Would you like for me to prepare you a hot bath?"

"That would be great, Nakuru."

"I'll also make tea, very weak, the way that miss likes," said the young woman with dark brown hair when they arrived before Sakura's room. "I'll warn you when it's ready."

"Thank you."

Sakura was left alone in her big room. She slowly removed the kimono she had put on to teach. Although Japan was infected with the Industrial Revolution and the many habits of the English court, like the decoration and the clothing, Sakura still preferred the traditional clothes, the beautiful silk kimonos. A typical example of that duality was her grandfather's house. Built on Japanese architecture, it had the comfort of the English furniture in its interior, but there were things that Mr. Masaki had insisted on keeping and one of them was the bathroom, where the _hinokiburo_ – the Japanese cypress bath – was, with a pale yellow tone, smooth and silky to the touch.

She dressed a robe and freed her hair, sitting in front of the dressing table. With an ivory comb, she slowly undid the braid and untangled the long hairs. It was a ritual Sakura performed every day, before the bath. Knocks on the door and Nakuru's voice warned her that everything was ready. Leaving the comb on the polished wood furniture, she got up and went to take her bath. When she arrived at the bathroom, the flowers' odor invaded the young teacher's nose. The hot water was covered with petals of yellow chrysanthemums. Surprised, Sakura looked questioningly at the housekeeper.

"I decided to prepare you a _kikuburo_, Miss Sakura," Akizuki said. "To keep away from the wear of time and age."

"Oh, do you find me old, Nakuru?"

"No, miss," the girl quickly answered. "But it costs nothing to prevent it, right?"

Smiling, Sakura took off the robe and entered the bathtub, dipping her body into the hot water. Immediately, she felt herself relax. It was said that chrysanthemums baths heated, cured and strengthened. She wanted those chrysanthemums to heal the wound in her heart, but that was wanting too much. For twenty minutes, she stood there, mulling over her thoughts. What would she do now that Xiaolang was in Japan? She would have to hold on to all of her willpower so as not to fall into temptation and respond to the calls from her heart. She hadn't stopped thinking for even one second of her fiancé since the moment she left him. She dreamt of him, of his touches, his kisses every night. She suffered with knowing that, despite everything that happened, she still loved Li Xiaolang with all that she had and that she would never forget him. Sometimes, when she was alone, she recalled with great detail the gentle way they'd made love on the eve of the battle against Ken. Seeing him again had only increased the memories and had worsened the situation. Now that he saw again, Li seemed surer of himself, more beautiful. The amber-colored eyes were lively and intense, they transmitted a lot of the man he was – determined, strong, with integrity, honorable…

Honor… Was that why he had come after her? Only for honor? He had said, or better yet, he had declared with conviction that Sakura was his. He was certainly referring to the night they had spent together. Could it be that he saw at it all as a duty, an obligation? Full of doubts, Sakura got out of the tub and dressed the robe again. She returned to her room and dressed herself very simply, resolved in forgetting Li and his behavior, at least for that evening. She announced Nakuru she would drink the tea in the winter garden, besides the little carp pond. She was savoring her drink when she heard steps and voices. By raising her head, she saw who she least wanted to see at the moment – Xiaolang, accompanied by Eriol and Tomoyo.

While the doctor settled something with the housekeeper, Tomoyo approached her cousin.

"What's he doing here?" asked Sakura, in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura…" said Tomoyo, somewhat embarrassed. "Eriol and I had invited him to stay with us before that whole mess. If I had known…"

"It's okay, Tomoyo," the girl lied, not wanting her cousin to worry. She knew how to solve her own problems. "This house is yours as much as it is mine… He can stay."

"Sakura…"

"I'm going to my room, excuse me."

From where he was, Xiaolang saw Sakura retreat from the garden. Surely she wasn't happy with him being here, despite Tomoyo's words, saying that if both were under the same roof they would have more chances to talk. Li doubted he could talk calmly with his fiancée. Every time he saw her, he wished to hug her, to kiss her, to brush his hand on those long honey-colored tresses, like in that very moment. Seeing her there, sitting in the garden, with her loose hair shining in the sun of the late afternoon, brought Xiaolang sweet sensations. He still had imprinted in his memories all of the sensations that Sakura's presence caused him. He wanted to be able to feel them again, now with the added capacity to see her. Without realizing, he released a sigh.

"Be patient with Sakura, my friend," Eriol spoke as soon as the girl named Nakuru left. "Her sorrow is still big. You need to be calm and patient, or you'll end up drawing her away again and, this time, it might be forever."

The warrior simply nodded his head, gazing at the place where Sakura had left. Eriol's words reminded him of his mother's, who hadn't stopped advising since he announced that he was going to Japan, after Sakura.

"_Be firm, but sincere and patient_," Yelan had said. "_Tell her the truth, tell her how you feel and, especially, apologize. She deserves to hear those words, my son_." Li knew what he had to do, but talking had always been much easier than acting. No matter how much he had rehearsed, had prepared, being able to see her had caused great stir in Xiaolang's head.

"Come, I'll show you your rooms," announced the doctor, calling his friend.

With his wife next to him, Eriol lead Xiaolang through the long corridor, showing him every room of the big house. A slight jealousy for the couple's relationship appeared on Li's chest, but he soon drove away that petty emotion. Eriol and Tomoyo deserved every moment of happiness that they could afford. Both had suffered a lot in that meaningless fight against Ken and it was time to rebuild their lives.

They stopped in front of an oak door. Eriol's surprised look didn't go unnoticed by Xiaolang. Why had the doctor been so surprised? The answer came in Sakura's form that opened the bedroom door in front. Tomoyo had arranged for Li's bedroom to be in front of Sakura's. The girl also seemed very surprised upon seeing them standing there, before her bedroom.

"Sakura," said Tomoyo, lively. "This here will be Li's room. Can you do us a favor?"

For a few seconds, Sakura faltered. "Hum… Of course, Tomoyo. What is it?"

"Can you show Li the house? Unfortunately, Eriol and I have an appointment and we won't be able to do it…"

"Ah… Ok…"

Li stared at the two women with eyebrows raised. Tomoyo had shamelessly lied to Sakura. Turning towards his friend, he saw his conspiratorial smile. He realized then the plan of the newlyweds – it was all an excuse for him to be alone with Sakura. He didn't know if he should thank them or fight with those two.

Sakura's sweet voice caught his attention. "Would you like to see the house now?" Despite the question, she didn't seem to comfortable with the idea of having to show him the house. It was crystal clear that she was forced to do it.

"You don't need to worry, Sakura. I have to unpack my things and then I would like to take a bath…" he declined the invitation. "We can do that tomorrow morning, what do you think?"

Imagining her fiancé taking a bath caused an intense flush on Sakura's cheeks. "Oh… Of-Of course… Tomorrow is Sunday… I won't have classes…"

"You teach?" Asked Xiaolang, curious. He wanted to know everything his fiancée had done after leaving the Li mansion.

"Yes, in a school near the office. I know I should help Tomoyo and Eriol with business, but I couldn't resist when Miss. Mizuki asked me to work there. The children are lovely."

She relaxed while talking about work and Li realized it. Maybe this was the way, talking about mild things that interested her before addressing more serious subjects.

"Ah! Everyone sent you their regards," he said, looking at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Especially Lau Ma. She asked me to tell you that she's pregnant."

"Oh! What wonderful news!" The violet-eyed girl happily said.

"Yes… We're all very happy with the coming of their baby… She also asked me to invite you to the year's end parties. According to Min Soo, it's the time for the baby to be born and Lau Ma would love you to be there on the day of the birth."

'_Lau Ma is pregnant…'_ Sakura thought with a tinge of sadness. She imagined what it would feel like to carry Xiaolang's baby in her womb. She had been very sad when her cycle had come naturally, after the night they had spent together.

"It would be great, wouldn't it Sakura?"

"What?" She came back to reality. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that…"

"I said it would be great to spend the New Year's with our friends in the Li mansion… Business is good and we could let Mr. Tsukishiro to take care of everything," spoke Eriol. "What do you think?"

"I don't know… I need to think…" admitted the girl and suddenly she remembered something. "Ah! Do you have any appointments tomorrow?" Before the couple's denial, she continued. "Mr. Tsukishiro will have dinner with us tomorrow, is that okay?"

No, it was not okay!, Xiaolang's mind screamed, feeling a sudden urge to punch someone. How could Sakura invite men to dinner at her home just like that? Fighting against a grunt, he decided to go unpack his suitcase.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go unpack my things," he said, entering his room and closing the door.

The next morning, Li found himself ready in his room while he waited for Sakura to show him the beautiful Amamiya mansion. It didn't take long for him to hear the soft knocking on his door. He opened it and saw his flower, wearing a light green tunic that highlighted the color of her eyes. Her hair was caught in a braid. He resisted the temptation to run his fingers through those honey-colored tresses and releasing them from their confinement. He preferred his fiancée with loose hair.

"Good morning," she greeted, with kindness. "I came to get you for some coffee and to show you around the house."

"Of course, let's go."

The two proceeded to the leaving room in silence, where Eriol and Tomoyo were already awaiting them.

"Good morning, Li," said Tomoyo happily. "I hope you've slept well."

He had hardly slept at all, thinking about the woman in the room across from him, but thought better not to mention that to anyone. "I indeed slept very well, Tomoyo. Thanks for asking," he lied.

Sakura stared at him through the corner of her eyes. How had he managed to sleep so peacefully while she hadn't stopped from moving around the bed all night? She felt like tossing the rice bowl at him. She took a deep breath and decided not to take on such a radical attitude; after all, it would be a waste of food.

The meal ran without a problem and after it, Sakura took Xiaolang to see the house. The warrior was captivated by the beautiful images of the panels that decorated most part of the house. In the bedroom Tomoyo had chosen for him, there was an image of a bamboo forest, very pretty. Sakura walked slowly, showing every room, greeting happily each employee they came across and Li couldn't help the pride and possessiveness that invaded him. That beautiful and kind woman was his ad he wasn't going to lose her to anything in this world.

The day went by slowly and the fiancés managed to not fight even one time. Li was making an effort in not pressuring Sakura and she felt very grateful for it. At the end of the afternoon, Yukito arrived, dressed in an elegant grey suit, and again Xiaolang felt like punching the lawyer. Little did he know the surprise Tsukishiro had reserved for him for dinner. They were eating dessert when Yukito cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Now, I know this may seem a bit sudden…" he started, looking at each one of the attendants and feeling the animosity that emanated form Li. "But what I feel is much stronger than what I had ever imagined. I've never believed in things like passion and love at first sight, however when I saw her, Miss Kinomoto, I became a believer."

Sakura felt her hands freeze. What the hell was he talking about? She dared looking in Xiaolang's direction and realized he was ready to jump at the poor lawyer.

"Mr. Hiiragisawa, as the only relative of Miss Kinomoto, I would like to ask Sakura's hand in marriage."

A heavy silence fell on the room. Eriol looked at his wife who looked back at him, without knowing what to say. On the other side of the table, Sakura squeezed the napkin on her legs, almost tearing it apart. The most explosive reaction was from Li.

"NO!" The warrior yelled, hitting the table with his hands. "You're not going to marry her!"

"What?" Yukito was surprised.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at her fiancé. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going to marry this dweeb, Sakura! You're-"

"Don't you dare, Li Xiaolang!" she interrupted him, getting up, surprising the visitor who had never seen the sweet teacher have such an outburst. "If you open your mouth, I'll never look at you ever again!"

The two fought such a strong war look that the remaining present could almost feel the sparks between the green and the brown eyes.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" said Li, in a dangerously low tone of voice.

"Maybe, but I should be the one to decide, not you. I'm an adult and I'm capable of taking care of myself," she fired.

"How long are you going to continue with this childishness, Sakura?" he asked, angry. "We both know that sooner or later you'll obey to me."

That was the last straw. Sakura approached Xiaolang and, with all of the strength she possessed, slapped him across the cheek. Then she looked at a shocked Yukito.

"Mr. Tsukishiro, I would be honored to accept your request. I'm sure you'll never act like certain people I know," she spoke, stretching her arm to her new 'fiancé' and leaving the room, leaving behind a stunned Eriol and Tomoyo and a Xiaolang fuming with rage.

"Sakura!" yelled Li after overcoming his shock.

Promptly, Eriol stood next to his friend and held his arm to stop the warrior from losing his mind. "Calm down, Xiaolang!"

"Calm down?" the man's ferocity turned to his friend. "You want me to calm down after that silly woman accepted the offer of that… that… that idiot?"

"Xiaolang, please…" Tomoyo tried to help her husband. "Try to control yourself. Every time you lose your head, you and Sakura end up fighting. If you hadn't interfered, none of this would have happened."

"What did you want me to do? She's my fiancée, damnit! Should I sit back while some other guy comes and asks to marry my woman?"

"He doesn't know that, Li!" Fired Eriol. "I think Sakura was going to wait for the right moment to tell Yukito she couldn't accept the offer if you hadn't been so hot-tempered. Pull your head together, man. You'll never achieve anything acting this way. Tomoyo and I will try what we can with what we have, but you also have to collaborate."

Out of breath, Xiaolang looked at the couple. Defeated, he ran his hands through his hair and sat down. "I can't lose Sakura, Eriol, I can't… She's the woman of my life… I love her more than anything…"

"We know that, Xiaolang," Tomoyo kneeled besides her friend. "But the one who needs to hear those words is Sakura. If you don't do that, she's never coming back."

Nodding his head, Li promised himself he wouldn't give up. _'I'm not going to let you escape from me, Sakura! I'm not!'_ he thought with determination.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Yukito walked through the garden. The lawyer was still a little scared with the scene at the dining room. Who was that Chinese guy? The possessive attitude he had had regarding the beautiful professor made him seem more than a family friend.

"Miss Kinomoto…" he started, cautiously. "I think my request was untimely…"

"No, Mr. Tsukishiro," the girl replied quickly. "It couldn't have come at a better time!"

"But that friend of yours, Mr. Li… Well… He didn't seem very happy…"

At the mention of her fiancé's name, Sakura looked behind her, making sure they weren't being followed. Then she looked at the lawyer, who was holding her arm with such tenderness. It wasn't right to involve Yukito in that mess. Li was an arrogant, jealous and hard-headed fool. She was tired of his thoughtless attitudes when it came to her. While they walked, she felt guilty for taking advantage of Yukito's kindness to enrage Xiaolang. Yes, she had to admit it to herself: she had only accepted the wedding proposal to irritate Li. That wasn't right.

"Mr. Tsukishiro…" she said, with strain. "There's something I need to tell you."

The preparations for the wedding started the next day in full steam. During their conversation in the garden, Yukito and Sakura set the date, leaving Xiaolang even more irritated and depressed. Every time he tried to get close and speak with Sakura he was rejected in every way. And so, the time he had until the wedding was slowly shortening.

One morning, he went to meet Sakura at her school. He had heard Yukito say the night before that he had to take a trip, to talk with his grandparents about the wedding and that he wouldn't be in the city for one or two days. Taking advantage of the situation, Xiaolang decided to trap his flower from every corner, that way she had no way to escape. He had a plan and he would execute it perfectly. Certainly, Sakura wouldn't wish to attract looks and commentaries of curious strangers, by fighting in the middle of the street. He waited for her in the carriage in front of the school building and, after all the students had been excused, he saw her coming out.

"Sakura!" he called, following rapidly in her direction.

"You!" she exclaimed upon seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you… It's not good for you to go back to the mansion alone," he explained. "The carriage is there. Shall we?"

Grudgingly, the teacher accompanied him to the rental car. "You didn't need to come…" Sakura said while accommodating in the seat.

"I know, but I insisted…" he smiled, without knowing what that little gesture did to her. "I also wanted to take the opportunity to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about, Xiaolang."

"You can't marry Tsukishiro, Sakura. You're my fiancée."

"Why do you insist on it? Things aren't good between us… Our engagement is only a sham…"

"Is that how you feel?" he tried no to sound so dispirited.

"The things that happened between us, Xiaolang… The words that were said…" she hesitated. "We've hurt each other too much…"

"Sakura… I'm so sorry…"

Widening her eyes, the young woman faced her companion. "What?" Had she heard right?

"I'm so sorry that things have turned out like this… I've never meant to hurt you… I just… just wanted to protect you."

"Xiaolang…" Sakura felt tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe in what she was hearing.

Maybe for the first time since their first meeting, the two looked at each other without the shadow of hurt or rage. And they could see, in that look, the feelings they kept inside their chests. Sakura turned her head, diverting her eyes. If she continued facing Xiaolang, she wouldn't resist and would end up telling the whole truth. _'Just a little while longer, Sakura. You only need to hold on for just a little while longer…' _she thought, resolute.

"Sakura, undo this silly engagement and go back with me to Hong Kong…" he asked.

"I can't…" she answered. "I gave my word, Xiaolang…"

"But, Sakura, you and I…"

"What?"

For that he wasn't expecting. He couldn't believe she was renouncing everything they had for that lawyer. What would become of him? What he had so carefully planned had gone down the drain. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize the carriage had stopped.

"We have arrived, sir," the coachman said.

The young couple stepped down and Li paid the boy, who left soon after. Turning to Sakura, he touched her and gazed intensely at her.

"You really want to marry Tsukishiro?" he suddenly asked.

She looked away again. No, she didn't want to, but even so she nodded her head.

"Then I won't be an obstacle anymore. I undo right here our engagement… And I want you to be happy," he gave a half smile. "If Tsukishiro hurts you in any way, I will come and hunt him down."

"Xiaolang, I have…" Sakura felt like crying again. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the tightness she felt in her throat. She knew her voice was trembling, but she didn't care.

Li touched her lips with his finger. "No… Don't say anything, Sakura…" Lightly, he outlined the lips of his beloved, wishing more than anything to be able to kiss her and forget everything. Unconsciously, he leaned in her direction. Sakura supported her hands against his firm thorax and shortened the distance that separated them. They were about to kiss when they heard a voice calling.

"Sakura!"

It was Yukito who was approaching. Xiaolang let her go and stepped away from Sakura, after staring at her lovingly. He felt a tightness in his chest when he saw the lawyer drawing near and kissing his flower's hand. He had lost Sakura forever and he felt a horrible emptiness inside of him, worst than the solitude he felt when he had been blind.

"How are you doing, Mr. Li?" asked Yukito, smiling.

"Fine, Mr. Tsukishiro," lied Li. The desire to rip off the silly smile from that man's face was great, but he controlled himself.

"And how was the trip?" the girl asked.

"Great! I arranged everything with my grandparents; the ceremony will be the day after tomorrow!"

"The day after tomorrow?" Xiaolang and Sakura spoke at the same time, surprised.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? I managed to advance everything in just one week!" Yukito couldn't have been happier. "C'mon, Sakura, let's go give the news to your cousin."

Li stood watching the two retreating to the mansion's indoors. In one moment, he was feeling complete, full of life, with his flower in his arms. In the next, he was feeling like the scum of humanity, watching her leave with another man. There was no more room for him in Sakura's life. He had undone the engagement and given her the freedom to decide what she wanted. She had chosen Yukito Tsukishiro. He wouldn't stay there to see the woman he loved being united to another man. He turned around and left on another carriage. He would go to the harbor, to see the boat that would take him back home. Alone.

If he had looked back before leaving, Xiaolang would have seen the long gaze Sakura had sent him before entering the house. A gaze full of regret and desire… Regret for having chosen the hardest path… And desire to turn back time and never having left her beloved warrior's side.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?"

In the teacher's room, Tomoyo was giving the finishing touches to the bride's hairdo. Sakura was gorgeous, dressed in a light pink kimono with silver trim. However her face, with makeup nicely put on, only conveyed grief and sorrow. It was obvious she didn't want that wedding. Then why going through it?

"I can't go back, Tomoyo… What would become of me? He's gone, he gave up…" she answered, crestfallen.

"Sakura, there's still time… Don't do this… Don't ruin your life…"

But the young woman seemed irreducible. Since hearing that Li had left the mansion and had bought the ticket back to Hong Kong, Sakura decided to move on with the wedding. On the night Yukito proposed, the girl had told him the whole truth while they walked through the garden. She had told him about her father and brother's deaths and how she ended up in the Li mansion and had become a housekeeper. She told him how she had fallen for her boss and about the terrible battle against Ken. And told him that she was already engaged to Xiaolang, but that his pride and stubbornness was what was keeping them apart. Yukito understood everything and decided to help, suggesting a fake wedding. The lawyer's idea was to only fake the engagement, to see if Xiaolang would finally confess his feelings once and for all.

But something had gone wrong. Li hadn't reacted the way they were expecting him to. Sakura didn't expect the warrior to just give up. Yelan's words came to mind… For her, Xiaolang was sacrificing his own happiness again. A stubborn tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't go on with that farce.

Tomoyo attentively watched her cousin's interior struggle. She knew Sakura would chose the best way out of that situation. When she saw her raise her face again and saw the tears shining on her green eyes, she knew she had made the right decision.

"I can't go on…" whispered Sakura.

"Then don't…"

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Do you really think he would reject you?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"After all that's happened…"

"Don't be scared, Sakura. If you don't take the risk, you'll never know. And know that I'll always be by your side, for better and for worse."

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

"Right, now stop crying and go after Xiaolang!"

Sakura dried her tears and smiled. Deep down she still hoped everything would turn out for the best.

Meanwhile, in the harbor, two men talked. Or rather, one talked and the other only grunted. Li was in no mood to listen to Eriol narrate the latest happenings at the Amamiya mansion. He didn't want to know about Sakura's wedding. The only thing he wished for was for his flower to be happy. He was looking at Tokyo Bay when he was surprised by a punch in the face.

"Hey!" he shouted, turning towards his friend. "Can you tell me why you're hitting me?"

"It's been a long time since I've wanted to do that… You're really hard-headed, geez…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Eriol?"

"Here I'm telling you the wedding is nothing but a big lie and you don't even listen to a word I say."

"What? The wedding is a lie?"

"Ah, finally! I thought you would never catch on…"

"Eriol. Explain. Everything," ordered Li.

"Tsukishiro and Sakura were just faking. They weren't really getting married. Not until you gave up on Sakura and handed her over so easily to another guy," Eriol talked calmly, without caring for his friend's angry expression. "I never imagined you to be so selfless."

"So it was all a sham? To deceive me?"

"Not to deceive you, Xiaolang. To make you leave that silly pride of yours aside and make up with Sakura."

Li wanted to hear no more. When he laid his hands on that woman, she was going to learn a lesson she would never forget. With steady steps, he followed towards the horse in which his friend had arrived and mounted.

"Xiaolang, where are you going?"

"To get my woman!"

Sakura ran through the corridors hurriedly. She didn't mind that the ornament and the veil on her head had fallen off. What mattered was getting on a carriage and going to the harbor. She had to catch up to Xiaolang before he left. She arrived at the living room and opened the heavy oak door. That was when a noise reached her ears. Horse hooves. A horseman was quickly approaching through the garden. The young woman's chin almost fell to the floor when she recognized the mounted man: Xiaolang.

He dismounted in front of her and with two steps, he shortened the distance between them. Gazing at her with a furious look, he raised his arm. Sakura flinched, waiting for the attack that never came. His hand followed towards her hair, releasing the clasps and undoing the elaborated hairdo that Tomoyo had done.

"I prefer you with loose hair," he snarled before placing her on his shoulder, like a bag of potatoes, and turning towards his horse.

"Xiaolang!" yelled Sakura, grabbing his shirt with all her strength. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching a lesson to my feisty woman," he answered, before seating her on top of the animal and mounting behind her. Holding the reins, they fired through the garden and soon reached the street.

"Not so fast!" yelled Sakura, gluing herself to him. "I don't want to die!"

"You will want to die once I'm finished with you, lassie," he answered, with a sardonic smile.

Raising her head from his chest, Sakura stared at the manly face. His teeth were clenched and a vein at his jaw was popping out. He was angry. But why? His words didn't make any sense… Unless… He knew about everything!

"Oh, God…" she whispered weakly, burying her nose on Xiaolang's chest again, smelling his musky smell. _'What is he going to do with me?'_

"Don't worry, my dear…" said Li, as if reading her thoughts. "I won't be that cruel…" And lowering his head to whisper in her ear, he continued. "I will maybe make you beg or scream…"

Feeling a shiver down her body, without knowing if it was because of his words or of his hot breath against her skin, Sakura shrunk even more, mooring up to Li as if he was her rescue-board… or damnation-board, she couldn't tell.

Everywhere they passed through, they drew attention from the passers-by. After all, it wasn't every day that they saw a man galloping through the streets as if on fire while carrying a bride. They arrived at the harbor, where Eriol was still awaiting them. Upon seeing his friends arriving, a malicious smile appeared on the doctor's face. Li dismounted, passed the reins over to his friend and placed Sakura over his shoulder again.

"Send her things later, Eriol."

"Of course, leave that to me," the man with blue eyes agreed.

"Eriol, help me!" yelled Sakura, upon realizing Xiaolang was walking towards the boat.

"I don't know if I should, my dear…" Eriol waved. "Maybe you'll thank me later!"

"Xiaolang!" she exclaimed, hitting his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

The warrior released a mocking laugh. "No, lassie… First we'll have a little talk…" Turning towards the little man who stood at the boat's bow, Li shouted. "Mister Cheng!"

"Yes, captain?"

'_Captain?'_ thought Sakura, astonished. That boat belonged to Xiaolang?

"We can set sail!"

"Yes, sir!"

"No!" the girl started shouting, seeing the men loosening the ties. "Xiaolang, let me go!"

"Mister Cheng?" Li called the chief officer again.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll be at my cabin… I wish not to be interrupted."

The chief officer smiled, showing that some teeth in his mouth were missing. "Of course, sir!"

Descending towards the main cabin with Sakura at his shoulders, Li was feeling all of his senses on alert. His blood boiled in his veins in anticipation to the lesson he was going to teach his flower. He wouldn't hurt her, but he would make sure to stick in that little head of hers who was the man of her life. He opened the door and entered, stopping to lock the door with a key.

From her uncomfortable position, Sakura observed the room they were in. It looked to be a meeting room. A table, with six chairs around it, were located in the middle of the room. There were maps and some trunks on a corner. Against a wall, a bookcase full of books, scrolls, rolled maps and other instruments she didn't know. At the wall opposite to the door, a big window allowed the sunlight in, lighting the surroundings.

Li crossed the room with steady strides and went toward an adjoining room. He also locked the door with a key. Looking around, Sakura realized they were in the bedroom. A big bed occupied most of the space. Two trunks and a writing desk completed its decoration. On the walls, lanterns and hatches were the source of lighting of the place. Unceremoniously, Xiaolang threw Sakura towards the bed.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, falling with her kimono slightly opened, allowing Li to have a beautiful sight of her legs. "You madman! What do you you're doing?"

"I have already told you, Sakura…" he answered, looking at her like a predator looking at his prey. "I intend to teach a lesson to my woman…" Kneeling on the foot of the bed, he took her by the ankle and pulled her to him.

Sakura released a surprised exclamation, which was muffled when Xiaolang's hungry lips devoured hers. Feeling her entire body overcome with heat and desire, she closed her eyes and, locking her arms around his neck, returned the kiss with passion. They separated when they had no air left in their lungs. He stood on his elbows and looked at her with such lust that Sakura felt caressed by it.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment? To have you in my arms like this… Entirely mine…" he whispered, outlining her face with his fingers' articulations. "I dreamt every single night about you, Sakura… The only thing I could think about was you… Only you…"

"Xiaolang…"

"As soon as I got my vision back, the first person I thought about was you. In how you would've reacted when knowing I could see again… That I, finally, was a complete man."

"To me, you were always a complete man, my love…" she said, lost in the caresses he was doing to her.

"Then why did you leave me, Sakura? Why did you trick me by saying you were marrying Tsukishiro? You can't imagine the pain I felt without you…"

"If your pain was as great as mine was, then I know exactly how you felt… Alone, lost, empty…"

"Incomplete," he finished. "I love you, Sakura. I was an idiot for telling you all those horrible things, but I only wanted to protect you from Ken. And he almost killed you… I almost lost you twice. In that fight and today… If I had taken longer…"

"I wasn't going to get married," she tried to comfort him.

"What?"

"I wasn't going to get married," repeated Sakura. "When you arrived, I was leaving. I was going to get a carriage to take me to the harbor. To you…"

"Sakura…" he took her lips in another intense kiss. They withdrew, breathless.

"I thought you were going to teach me a lesson…" she observed, running her hand through his wild and soft hair. "That you were going to make beg and scream…"

"Yes, my flower…" answered Xiaolang with a naughty smile. A hand unfastened the kimono's belt while the other held her by the neck. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget…"

His hoarse and sensual voice made Sakura tremble, before the implicit promise in those words. Gazing at her eyes, she saw that the amber-colored orbs were darkened with desire. A new tremor assaulted her. Xiaolang broke eye contact and started kissing the chin line until arriving at the earlobe. "I love you, my flower," he whispered.

"I love you too," was her laboring reply.

_**Epilogue**_

The sun announced another hot day, a perfect day for a wedding, thought Yelan while heading towards her future daughter-in-law's room. Sakura was in the middle of the room, standing on top of a little stool, and with her were Tomoyo, Lau Ma, Min Soo and Xiaolang's sisters, Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanrei and Fenmei.

"Good morning, mom," the four sisters said simultaneously as soon as Yelan entered the room.

"Good morning, girls…" the matriarch approached the bride and smiled. "How are you feeling, Sakura?"

"Nervous, frightened…" the girl admitted, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "But very, very happy."

"That's great!" Yelan smiled. She knew her son and that young woman would be happy. She didn't care that she was a foreigner. What mattered was that Sakura, with her sweet way, had taken Xiaolang out from the darkness that had almost consumed him. "It's almost time," announced. "I came to give you my blessing."

Yelan got closer to the little stool on which Sakura was standing atop, so as to be dressed by the women of the house. According to the family's traditions, the bride wore a red kimono that symbolized joy, prosperity and luck. All of the house's decoration was red. The exquisite hairstyle, done by Min Soo, also had a special meaning. The kitchen-maid had appeared the night before for the hair ritual. Each brush had its symbolism: vows of prosperity, harmony, loyalty, longevity and fertility were done at each passing of the hairbrush. At the end, Sakura's hair sparkled.

Taking Sakura's hands, Yelan smiled, understanding. The matriarch felt the cold and trembling hands of her future daughter-in-law.

"You know, Sakura… My parents arranged my marriage. I didn't know the groom… I had only seen Li Shang once, at the engagement's announcement. I was so nervous… But everything worked out well. As soon as I was taken to the temple and saw him standing there, imposing and proud, I knew he was the man for me. You and Xiaolang have been through a lot of difficulties, had to beat several obstacles, but it will only make your union and love all the more stronger. And you have my blessing," and upon saying that, Yelan kissed Sakura's forehead. "Make my son happy, Sakura."

Swallowing hard as to undo the knot on her throat, Sakura gave a little smile. "I will, Mrs. Li."

"Call me mom, dear," the woman said, with shining eyes. "Starting today, to me, you are like a daughter."

"Yes, mum."

"It's time," Min Soo announced.

With her cousin's help, Sakura stepped down from the stool and left the room. In the corridor, there was a long red carpet, where the bride would be lead to the litter. They were at the Li's residency in Hong Kong, where most part of the Li Clan lived. The house was bigger, if possible, than the big mansion where Li lived.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend and put on the last item: the veil. Now, Sakura was ready for her wedding.

"It's the second time I'm doing this," she whispered to Tomoyo.

"Yes, but this time, you're doing for love," was the beautiful Mrs. Hiiragisawa's answer. "Good luck, Sakura, and be very happy."

"Thank you, Tomoyo." The two young women hugged and Sakura was lead to the great hall, where a litter awaited her.

The litter, carried by the employees of the Li mansion, closed the wedding procession, led by Xiaolang, who was dressed with his gala armor. Behind him followed his family and friends. Everyone was making way to the family's private temple, to ask for blessings to the gods and ancestors for Li and Sakura's union. A big gong resounded when they arrived at their destiny. Xiaolang dismounted and, accompanied by his mother, was the first to enter the temple, stopping before the altar, waiting for his bride. The guests were coming in slowly and sitting on their respective places.

Sakura stepped down from the litter and slowly walked towards the altar, her heart racing. Through the veil, she stared at her future husband with eyes full of love. There he was, handsome and proud. And she knew, like Yelan had, that she was doing the right thing, for the love of her life was waiting for her, before everyone.

Xiaolang was also experiencing a nervousness that wasn't very common in his person. That morning he had been awakened by Eriol, Sato, Zhang and some cousins to get dressed. They chose the best armor the warrior had. During the entire preparation, the conversation was light and relaxed. Zhang gave some advices on how to be a good householder, but Eriol ruined the speech by saying that the ones who ruled the house were, in fact, the women, who dominated them completely. The laughs resounded through the bedroom. And, looking at Sakura in that moment, who was getting closer while looking so beautiful, Li didn't mind being dominated by her. He would do everything he possibly could to make his flower happy.

When Sakura finally reached the altar, she bowed gracefully before her fiancé and her future mother-in-law. Yelan retreated, leaving the couple alone, enveloped in a charm so strong that it didn't allow them to look away from each other. Together, they approached and kneeled down, to pray and pay their respects to the Creator God and the Ancestors of the Li family. At the end of praying, the couple followed the ancient ritual of matrimony, exchanging their vows of love and fidelity. The gong resounded again, announcing the end of the celebration.

"Welcome to the Li family, Sakura," Yelan was the first to congratulate the couple. After was Eriol and Tomoyo's turn, as the only relatives of the bride, and the rest of the guests. After the congratulations, everyone made way to the main courtyard, where several tables were placed and a luxurious feast awaited them. Xiaolang and Sakura sat down at the most prominent place, flanked by their relatives. A happy tune relaxed the surroundings and toasts, in the honor of the young couple, were made.

Durante the entire party, Li and Sakura exchanged long passionate looks. The young woman was beside herself with so much happiness. She felt like she would explode at any moment. She asked herself if it was okay for someone to be that happy, but all of the negative answers flew away at Xiaolang's slightest gestures. A look, a smile, a slight touch, everything rapt Sakura, making her forget the world around her.

At night, when the banquet was finally over, Xiaolang picked up her bride. Smiling from ear to ear, he said goodbye to his friends and retreated to the room prepared for the betrothed. That was going to be the first night of their married life and Li intended to make it unforgettable and special. He laid his beautiful cargo delicately over the bed. Slowly, he loosened all of the clasps that trapped the long honey-colored hair until they were freely cascading over her back. Then, he took her opaque veil that kept him from seeing his flower's beloved face. And when he was finally able to see her, he was rewarded with a smile that warmed his heart.

"My Sakura… My flower… My wife…" he whispered, caressing her smiling face.

"Xiaolang… My love…" the young woman answered, pushing her husband closer.

The kiss they exchanged sealed that day of promises and declarations. They were together. And forever.

_A few years later…_

Sitting below a cherry tree, Sakura observed the children running through the garden. Unconsciously, she caressed her swollen belly which housed her second child. Truthfully, her second and third children, since she was pregnant with twins, according to Min Soo.

"Mommy!" yelled Xiaoling, her first-born.

Waving back, Sakura saw the little boy running so as to escape from Mu Bai, the eldest son of Sato and Lau Ma. Xiaoling was 4 years-old and Mu Bai, five years-old. They were inseparable friends. Where one was, the other was surely there too. And they were always up to something, driving their parents insane. But a member was missing from that little group. And soon she approached, joining the two boys. A little girl with beautiful dark hair and dark blue eyes, like the midnight sky, inherited from her father. Nadeshiko ran behind her two friends, her two braids swinging, while she laughed happily.

"What a sight to behold, right?" a feminine voice was heard behind Sakura.

Turning around, the young Mrs. Li encountered her cousin's violet eyes. The years had been generous on Tomoyo. The ex-robber kept her ethereal beauty even after two pregnancies. On her lap was the second offspring of her union with Dr. Hiiragisawa: the little Yamato, of only one year old.

"Yes… They're beautiful…" Sakura agreed, turning to look at the children.

"Did you imagine that one day we would end up like this, Sakura? Sitting at the garden, smiling like a fool, watching our children playing…" questioned Tomoyo, sitting beside the pregnant woman.

"Life is full of surprises, isn't it?" said Sakura. "The first time I arrived here, I was hurt and couldn't see a good future in front of me."

Tomoyo nodded her head, agreeing. She had been through the same thing. "And look at what fate brought us… We found happiness here. Maybe this house is blessed."

"Maybe…" Sakura smiled.

The two stayed there, entertained in a light conversation until Lau Ma's arrival. "Kids!" called the current housekeeper of the Li mansion. "Lunch time! Go wash your hands."

"Oh, mum!" complained Mu Bai, pouting.

"No 'oh, mum', you," Lau Ma held her smile. "Come, papa is waiting for us to eat."

At the simple mention of Sato's presence, the little boy ran towards the house. Lau Ma looked at her friends, smiling. "He loves that dad…"

Everyone went inside the house. Sakura, however, stayed behind, walking slowly and clumsily, due to the weight of her enormous belly. She observed everything around her, feeling a strange nostalgia. She dried a tear. One of the things she didn't like about the pregnancy was the mood swings and the hyper sensibility that assaulted her. When a pair of strong arms surrounded her waist, she released a surprised yell. A hearty laugh helped her in identifying the newcomer.

"Xiaolang! Never do that again!" she scolded her husband.

"You look beautiful when you're angry, my flower," he returned, softening her with a warm smile. "How are my girls today?" he asked, running his hand through his wife's large belly.

"How can you be so sure they're girls?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know… Paternal sixth sense maybe," replied Xiaolang.

"What if they're boys?"

"Well, then we're going to have to try harder until we get a little girl," he stated. "And that she has, preferably, your beautiful green eyes."

Sakura sighed happily, supporting her hands on her husband's chest. She felt an immense contentment that made her head and heart lighter.

"What are you thinking?" asked Xiaolang, watching his wife's dreamy expression.

"In how happy I am here, with you, with our family and friends…" she answered, closing her eyes. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Li smelled his wife's soft hair perfume. "I think we should thank Ken one day…"

"Thank him?" Sakura found it strange. "Why?"

"Because it was thanks to him that we met. If it wasn't for that attack at your trailer, we would never have met. And I wouldn't have my Sakura, the wonderful wife that took me out of the darkness that consumed me, the light that lit my life."

"Ah, Xiaolang…" Turning around to face her husband, Sakura smiled. Who would have thought that that strong and imposing warrior could be so poetic?

"I love you," he said, taking her face between his hands.

"I love you too," she answered, tilting her head slightly, waiting for a kiss that didn't take long.

Together, they faced storms and difficult times, but both knew that they would be happy together. And they would give the example to the future Li generations that were yet to come, for the beautiful love story between a young Japanese woman without a family and a fearless and blind Chinese warrior would always be remembered, while there was still hope for better days, because together they had found love, that wonderful feeling that made everything worthwhile.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ The End ~ * ~ * ~ ***


End file.
